Family Affairs
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: Follow Kenzie, Ariana, Jayce, and friends as they deal with teenage life, as well as the ups and downs of being the children of famous parents. There will be drama, there will be some trouble, but there will also be a whole lot of fun. SEQUEL TO NOTHING EVEN MATTERS!
1. Welcome To My World

**This story is a birthday/Christmas present for Creddie Cailey Kogan Supporter:D**

_**If you wanna know what the characters celeb lookalikes are, here they are! **_

_**Kenzie: I imagine her as a brunette Taylor Swift:) You can look up "brunette Taylor Swift" if you're curious**_

_**Ari: Ariana Grande as a blonde (look up pictures of her from the VicTorious episode, The Blonde Squad)**_

_**Chris: Jackson Nicoll (he played Albert in Fun Size)**_

_**Jayce: Ross Lynch**_

_**Skye: Samantha Boscarino**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**

Ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend that you were just...well, a tad obsessed with? Not obsessed in the creepy way, but in the "new couple" kind of way. That's how Jayce Mitchell is feeling as he watched Ariana Diamond, his girlfriend of five months, film a scene for his mom's new comedy series. She plays the niece of his mom, actress Camille Roberts. She's only a recurring character, but Jayce has heard rumors that Ari might be bumped up to a main role next season.

In this scene, Samantha (Ari's character) is arguing with Morgan (Camille's character) and they end up throwing food at each other, messing up Morgan's newly redecorated kitchen. Even the crew members are laughing. MacKenzie (Kenzie for short) seems pretty amused too. It's Saturday, so she doesn't have school. Now that she's on her way to becoming a famous actress, her parents pulled her out of public school and have her working with a private tutor.

"Alright, dude, where's Skye?" Chris Diamond, Kenzie and Ari's seven year old brother, asks. Skye is Logan and Camille's twelve year old daughter. Chris has a bit of a crush on her. She's definitely a very pretty girl, but Chris shouldn't be thinking about girl's at his age. Then again, his dad is James Diamond. James use to be a huge ladie's man until he met his wife Jenna.

"Chris, shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Kenzie asks him.

"Shouldn't you be kissing my rear end?" Chris retorts before walking away. Jayce tries to control his laughter, but it's not easy. The little dude has been spending way too much time with their Aunt Lacey, Jenna's best friend since Kindergarten. The woman is thirty nine years old, but she hasn't lost that attitude of hers.

"What are you working on?" Jayce asks Kenzie.

"A new song." Kenzie says, scribbling something in her notebook. Gustavo Rocque, who also works with Big Time Rush, recently signed Kenzie to Rocque Records. Now she is working on her debut album. From what Jayce has heard, her music is going to be country. Jayce recently got to hear one of the songs that she recently recorded. He was impressed. Gustavo even said that he likes her because she's not irritating like her parents.

"CUT!" The director calls out. "Ariana, you need to sound just a bit angrier! In a funny way, of course! Can you do that for me?"

"Sure!" Jayce's lovely girlfriend chirps. She gives him a flirtatious wave and he waves back in response. He may be only fifteen years old, but he absolutely adores her. She's beautiful, talented, funny, and entertaining to be around. She's one hell of a comedian! Jayce hopes that she does become a main character next season because Samantha is such a fun character.

"Alright, who told Chris that it was okay to put a live snake in my purse?" Skye complains. Wow, the little monster made another attempt at getting her attention in a really weird way. Will he ever become normal? Jayce isn't too sure.

"If you kept your purse in a safe place, it wouldn't have happened." Jayce tells her. "So it's your fault."

Skye's jaw drops and with a flip of her hair, she storms off. Jayce chuckles and returns his attention to Ariana and his mom. Just when everyone thinks that filming is going really well, they hear something break, and one of the set walls comes falling down. Luckily, Camille and Ariana jump out of the way before it can fall on top of them.

"What was that?!" Ariana yells. "Ugh, where the hell is the set designer?!"

Okay, Jayce will be honest and say that Ari can be a bit of a diva. He has heard her costars say that although she is a talented actress, she's not always easy to work with. Sometimes she can be a pain in the rear end. Jayce keeps her from being too annoying, though. If she's being bossy, he lets her know.

"Are you ladies alright?" The director asks.

"Yeah, we're fine." Camille assures him, ushering Ari off the set.

"Someone get in touch with the set designers! We need to get this fixed ASAP!"

Next thing Jayce knows, a pair of arms are hugging him from behind. Then Ariana steps in front of him and sits on his lap.

"Well, you didn't get crushed." He says, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"If it did crush me, I would sue."

Jayce gives her a kiss. She has a birthday coming up and he still needs to find the perfect present for her. If he doesn't find something awesome, he doesn't know what he'll do. He's probably gonna get Kenzie, his mom, or Aunt Jenna to help him out. They're all girls and know Ari really well, so they should be able to tell him what she might like.

What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't find something?

* * *

"Sparks! Sit down, boy." Logan Mitchell tells the family's three year old Golden Retriever. They got him when he was four months old and they trained him to follow basic commands, such as sit, roll over, and fetch. Since his wife and kids aren't home yet, Logan is keeping himself entertained by playing with the adorable family dog.

"Good boy." He says, handing Sparks a treat.

"Babe, we're home!" Camille announces, entering their mansion. I see that she brought Kenzie and Ari home with her. Not that Logan minds, but it seems like Ari spends more time at their house than her own. Ever since she and Jayce started dating, they've been inseparable. It's gotten to the point where Logan and Camille demand that all doors stay open when she's over.

"Hey, how was work?" He asks, giving his wife a kiss.

"Um..."

"One of the set walls collapsed." Ari says bluntly. Logan gives Camille a curious look and she calmly says "Everyone is fine." Well, that's a relief. If anyone got hurt, Logan might have to personally go to the set and have a talk with the director and set designer about creating a safe environment for the actors and crew members.

"And I just finished a new song for the album." Kenzie says proudly, waving her notebook in front of them.

"That's great, princess." Logan says, ruffling her hair. "Now, do your parents know that you're here?"

"Yeah, I called them and said that we were coming here-" Kenzie is interrupted by a loud burp. That can only mean one thing. Chris is here too. He's a crazy little dude. He loves bugs, burping, and girls (which is a bit worrisome, considering his age). He also makes straight C's in school, so James and Jenna have been talking about sending him to tutoring.

"Must you do that every time you walk into a room?" Ari snaps. Chris responds by burping again, making sure that he does it in Ari's direction. Kenzie is the mature one, Ari is the prissy one, and Chris is the wild one. Logan is so relieved that he and Camille have normal children. Jayce and Skye both make straight A's and they never get into trouble.

"Ignore the little weirdo." Kenzie says, lightly slapping the back of Chris's head. He pokes her stomach and she rolls her eyes, dragging him to the living room.

"So...are we still going on that camping trip next weekend?" Camille asks, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. Ever since Ari was a little girl, they've had a tradition. On her birthday, they go on a camping trip to celebrate. They always end up having a lot of fun. Well, except for that one summer when Carlos fell into the river and they found him a mile away from where he fell in.

"As far as I know." Logan gives her another kiss.

"Guys, remember to keep the door open!" Camille says as Jayce and Ari head to Jayce's room.

"We will!" Jayce replies. Logan and Camille watch Chris carefully, wondering if he plans on doing anything or if he's just gonna stand there. They look at each other, confused. Out of nowhere, Chris walks past them to the living room, where Kenzie is working on a homework assignment.

Um, okay then...

* * *

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look?" James Diamond asks his wife, Jenna Diamond.

"Every day." Jenna smiles, hugging his waist. In June, they will celebrate their eighteenth wedding anniversary. It's amazing how fast time flies. It seems like just yesterday that they exchanged vows. Now they've got three beautiful children, one who will be graduating from high school this year.

"Because it's true." James says, kissing her cheek.

"We'll have our own tent when we go camping next week." Jenna says cheerfully. James grins as he wraps his arms around her. Nearly eighteen years later, she's still as beautiful as she was at age twenty one. Not only that, but they're still completely in love. They certainly have a lot to be happy about. A happy marriage, a big house, successful careers, and three beautiful children.

"We'll have to keep an eye on the kids, though." James reminds her. "You know how much trouble they can get into."

"Remember when Chris broke Mama Knight's window?" Jenna asks. James cringes at the memory. He was so embarrassed. Chris decided to have some of his little friends over and they were playing baseball. Well, he happened to hit the ball in the wrong direction and it crashed right into Mama Knight's window. She lives next door to them.

"Don't remind me." He cringes. Luckily, Mama Knight wasn't angry. She even insisted on paying for the damages, but James felt so bad that he put up the money for it. Now Chris is no longer allowed to play baseball in the back yard. If he wants to play baseball, soccer, or football, they take him to the park so he can't destroy private property.

"Let's not be too paranoid." Jenna tells him. "I just wanna have fun. After all, it is our little girl's sixteenth birthday.

"I'm glad we convinced her to skip out on the party thing this year." James says. For her fifteenth birthday, she insisted on having a huge birthday party complete with a DJ and an ice sculpture. They went on their traditional camping trip a couple days later, though.

"Yeah." Jenna agrees. "Now, let's watch a movie. Then we'll go and pick up the kids from Logan and Camille's place.

"That sounds like a plan." James replies, leading her to their living room.

* * *

**I tried to come up with a good summary, but I'm wondering if you guys have any better ideas:) I want something that sounds really exciting:D**

**Anyway, we'll catch up with Kendall and Carlos in the next chapter:D**

**Review! :D**


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**Time for more celeb lookalikes! :D**

**Rachel Knight: Abigail Breslin (with blonde hair)**

**Jackson Knight: Frankie Jonas**

**Andrea Kathryn Zevon: Olivia Holt**

There is one thing about Rachel Knight that really concerns Kendall. Well, there's actually two things. One, her overly competitive tendencies. Two, her anger management issues. Normally, he would enjoy watching his eleven year old daughter at dance rehearsal, but she seems extra intense today since Andrea Kathryn Zevon, the daughter of Jennifer Woods and Dak Zevon, is here as well. Those two...well, they hate each other.

"Let's hope they don't kill each other." Carlos Garcia whispers. He came with Kendall to Rachel's rehearsal today because his wife is currently seven months pregnant with their first child and she's a bit...cranky. He said that he needed a break from her. Anyway, back to the girls. At one point, their dance instructor, Annie, has to pull them apart when they try to attack each other.

"I think you girls need to take a break." Annie tells them. "Come back in an hour."

Andrea shoots Rachel a dirty look before exiting the dance studio. Rachel has complained about her before and Jo, her mother and Kendall's wife, has mentioned talking to Dak and Jennifer about their daughter's behavior. Neither Kendall or Jo approves of Andrea bullying their daughter.

"Dad, can I have permission to beat her into a pulp?" Rachel asks, grabbing her gym bag.

"Sorry, kiddo." Kendall says, ruffling her hair. "You could get in trouble."

Rachel grumbles under her breath as they head toward the exit. They'll bring her back in an hour, like Annie said. Hopefully, she'll be able to control her temper better once she has gotten something to eat. She has a tendency to get cranky when she's hungry. That's why Jo always sends a snack to school with her.

"She's always being so rude to me!" She complains as they walk out to the car. "One time, she poured ice down the back of my shirt!"

"You should've-" Kendall shoots a warning look at Carlos, not wanting him to give Rachel any ideas. She's already crazy enough as it is. She doesn't need Carlos influencing her any farther. It's because of him that she knows how to bungee jump off the roof of their house. Kendall and Jo are amazed that she hasn't broken any bones yet. Jackson, their nine year old son, thinks that it's the coolest thing ever, but they won't let him try it.

"Hey, where can I get chinese fireworks?" Rachel questions. Kendall takes a moment to look at her, not even wanting to know why she brought that up. If she thinks that she's gonna take chinese fireworks to Andrea's house and set off a light show in the middle of their living room, she's sadly mistaken.

"I think we need to make you an appointment with a therapist." He says, getting into the drivers seat. He waits until Carlos and Rachel have their seat belts fastened, then he starts the car and pulls away from the curb.

* * *

"I think Carlos has been avoiding me." Stephanie says, lounging on the couch in Jenna's office.

"Well, you did throw a glass vase at him the other day." Jo reminds her.

"I'm seven months pregnant for God's sake!" Stephanie snaps. Jenna tries to resist rolling her eyes as she types a message to the school's testing center, regarding arrangements for one of the special needs students that she has been working with. This young lady struggles with anxiety and feels more comfortable taking her exams in a testing room.

"Whatcha doing, Mrs. Diamond?" Stephanie asks her.

"Scheduling a test for a student." Jenna replies. She sends the email and turns the computer off, standing up and stretching. She needs to go home, so she can get started on dinner. The Diamond family is having spaghetti tonight. She just found out that Kenzie is gonna be performing at some teen celebrity's birthday party soon, she's super proud of her baby girl, and since Kenzie loves italian food, they are having spaghetti to celebrate.

"Hey, Kai puked again." Lacey says awkwardly, walking into the office with her six year old adopted son.

"Aww, you don't feel good?" Jenna asks the little boy. He shakes his head and rubs his tummy, while Lacey touches his dark hair. Then he touches his throat and coughs, looking at Jenna with innocent eyes. She gets a grape flavored throat lozenge, handing it to him. Kai is a lot different than her own son, who never seems to keep quiet for more than five seconds.

"I hope my kid will be that quiet-" Stephanie starts to say, but Kai suddenly says something in his native Japanese language. No offense, but Jenna thought that Lacey had taught him how to speak English. She said that she wants him to stay in touch with his Japanese culture, but she also wants him to speak and understand the language of his new country.

"I have no idea what he just said." Jo whispers.

"Neither do I." Stephanie murmurs. Jenna giggles as she grabs her purse, also slipping her favorite denim jacket on. She wants to get home to her beautiful family.

"Look, I've gotta go, but I'll see you all on the big camping trip this weekend." She waves as they exit the office, turning around and locking the door.

* * *

"Are we seriously going to their house just so Jayce can see his stupid girlfriend?" Skye complains.

"Skylar Jane Mitchell!" Camille scolds.

"We're going because Uncle James and Aunt Jenna invited us over for dinner." Logan says as he pulls into the Diamond's driveway. Camille gets out of the car and waits for her husband to lock it, then they walk to the front door. From outside, they can hear Kenzie strumming her guitar, which she received as a sixteenth birthday present from Kendall. She said that she's gonna use it in her future concerts.

"And if you ever call Ari stupid again, I will take all your teddy bears and throw them into the ocean." Jayce says through a smile. Camille doesn't encourage them to threaten each other or insult each other's choice in boyfriends/girlfriends, but that was kind of funny. Jayce and Skye argue a lot, but she and Logan know that they love each other. They just won't admit it.

"Hey!" Jenna says as she opens the door. It looks like James is giving Chris a piggy back right. "Everyone is in the living room."

"The house looks gorgeous." Camille says as they enter the living room. Lacey actually helped them decorate their home. After all, she's an interior designer. She has had many celebrity clients, including Justin Bieber and Vanessa Hudgens. Camille personally freaked out when Lacey got to decorate a home for Niall Horan. You know, because she use to refer to him as her future husband.

"Jay Jay!" Ari squeals, running into Jayce's arms. They fall to the floor and everyone jumps in surprise.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Jenna tells them. "While you wait, Kenzie can show you the new song she wrote. Right, Kenzie?"

"Right, Mom!" Kenzie says, strumming a tune on her guitar. "It's called I Knew You Were Trouble and it's about the jerk that I dated last year. He thought he was the coolest person ever, did pretty much everything with every girl, and earned a good punch in the face from me. Maybe I can convince Gustavo to let it be my debut single."

"Why don't you play it for us?" Logan says, sitting next to her. Kenzie smiles proudly and starts strumming yet again. Ari is becoming an actress, Kenzie's gonna be a singer, and it's only a matter of time before Chris decides to get into show business. At the moment, his interests are food, pranks, burping, and sports.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Chris whines.

"It's almost ready, hon." Jenna calls from the kitchen.

"If you're gonna suck face, don't do it around us!" Skye snaps at Jayce and Ari. She yelps when Jayce lightly kicks her leg. Camille and Logan look at each other, then they try to focus their attention on Kenzie, who has started singing. It's great that she's starting her singing career, but everyone has agreed that they do not want her going all Hollywood on them. She can become a singer, but they want her to continue being the sweet girl that they all know and love.

"Hey, baby, when are you gonna write me a song?" Chris asks Skye.

"Never, you creep!"

"Someday, you will fall in love with me, you know."

"I highly doubt that."

"Alright, the food's ready!" Jenna announces.

"Great song, princess." Logan tells Kenzie.

"I'm working on another one that I hope to finish soon." Kenzie says as they all walk to the dining room. Camille stays between Jayce and Skye, knowing that they might try to kill each other if she doesn't. How embarrassing would it be if they started going at it in James and Jenna's home? It would be horrible.

* * *

"Mom, Jackson has been using my laptop again!" Rachel complains.

"Baby, you know he doesn't have one of his own." Jo says calmly. Rachel groans as she storms from the living room, leaving Kendall and Jo alone to question the normality of their two children. First of all, why does Jackson need to use his sister's technology? Second of all, why does Rachel care so much?

Well, considering how all of the BTR guys were as teenagers, it's really no surprise that their children aren't quite normal. To be honest, Kenzie is probably the most normal. She's polite, friendly, doesn't constantly argue with her siblings, has never really caused her parents any trouble, and she makes straight A's.

"MOM, RACHEL HIT ME!"

"I BARELY TOUCHED YOU, DORK!"

"Should I get the aspirin?" Kendall asks. Jo sighs heavily and rubs her temples, nodding. They always have some aspirin with them because raising two rowdy children can be...stressful. Rewarding, sometimes fun, but stressful. There tends to be a lot of headaches for Kendall and Jo to suffer through.

"Oh, and let's not allow them to share a tent during the camping trip." Her husband says before disappearing.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	3. On The Road

"Keep your eyes closed!" James says as he and Jenna guide Ari out the front door. They got her a gift that every girl wants to receive on their sixteenth birthday. James is so excited for her to see it. To be honest, he's the fun parent. He wants to do anything and everything to make his kids happy, which sometimes gets him in trouble with Jenna. One time, she claimed that he "spoils" them. He begs to differ.

"What is it?!" Ari squeals, clapping her hands. James and Jenna smile proudly before letting go of her. She opens her eyes and when she sees the silver Mercedes Benz convertible parked in front of the house, she lets out an excited scream and runs to it. Yes, they decided to buy their youngest daughter her first car.

"Since you have your drivers permit, you can drive it up to the Sequoia National Forest, as long as there's an adult in the car with you." Jenna tells her. "Uncle Logan said that he would be happy to ride with you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Ari says, running up to them. She gives each of them a quick hug before returning to the car, getting into the drivers seat. "Can Jayce ride in the backseat?"

James's smile fades slightly. He has no problem with Ari having a boyfriend. Jayce is a great kid! However, he does get paranoid that they're moving too fast. He doesn't want her becoming a teenage mom. No parent wants their child to become a teen mom! Not that James is judging anyone that does have a child as a teen, but that's not what he wants for his kids.

"If his parents say it's okay." Jenna tells her, patting James's back.

"You guys bought her a car?" Ari asks, carrying her guitar case to the sidewalk.

"Every girl wants a car for their sixteenth birthday." Jenna tells their daughter.

"Really? Because Rachel told me that she wants a motorcycle."

Kenzie rests her head on James's shoulder and he places a gentle kiss to her temple. He loves all of his kids equally, but he has a particularly special bond with Kenzie. It's probably because she's their first born. He'll never forget the excitement he felt when he laid eyes on her for the first time. Now she's almost eighteen (two more months until her birthday) and she's gonna be heading to college at UCLA next fall. Yes, although she's got a blooming music career, she still wants to get a college education in case it doesn't work out. Everyone was really proud of her decision.

"She's eleven years old." James tells her. "She'll change her mind in a few years."

HONK! HONK!

"SHUT UP!" The old lady across the street yells as Lacey pulls up to the curb.

"NOT UNTIL YOU DO!" Lacey yells back, getting out of the drivers seat. She opens the backseat door and unbuckles Kai's seatbelt, lifting him from the car. It's pretty amazing how she manages to be one of them most obnoxious adults James has ever met, yet she's also a good mom to her son.

"Lacey, you know some people are still trying to sleep, right?" Jenna says, reaching out to play with Kai's hair.

"Whatever." Lacey says boredly, putting the young boy down. They all jump when Ari happily honks the horn on her birthday present. Gosh, James hopes that she doesn't make a habit of that. She'll end up driving everyone crazy. It's bad enough having Lacey honk her horn every time she shows up.

"WATCH IT!" Another familiar voice shouts. Kendall parks the RV behind Lacey's car and he and Jo exit the large vehicle with their children, as well as Carlos and Stephanie, following behind them. Kendall and Jo got this RV last year because they thought that the yearly trips to Sequoia National Park would be much more comfortable and fun.

"You guys ready to go?!" Jo asks them.

"Let's go!" Jackson yells, running back into the RV.

"Don't...run." Jo sighs.

"Steph, what are you eating?" Jenna asks. Stephanie is holding a huge bag of chips, which hasn't been too unusual since she discovered her pregnancy. James just feels bad for Carlos because he has to live with the woman. One time, he came over to James and Jenna's house at three in the morning, begging them for a bag of chips because Stephanie was hungry.

"What's it to you?" Stephanie mumbles, returning to the RV.

"Jayce, I have to sit in the front seat with her." Logan says when his son starts to get in the front passengers seat with Ari. Yeah, those two will not be sharing a tent together.

* * *

"Why don't you leave the radio off? You need to concentrate." Logan advises when Ari starts to reach for the radio dial. Ari sighs as she pulls her hand back, starting the car instead. She personally sees nothing wrong with a little music, but adults like Logan are big on "car safety." Uncle Logan doesn't believe that beginner drivers should have the radio on. Because they're still learning, they need to concentrate. Well, Ari thinks that she would be perfectly fine with a little background music.

"But I'm bored!" She whines.

"Just concentrate." Logan says tiredly.

"Besides, I can entertain you for the next four hours." Jayce reminds her. Ari smiles, but Logan doesn't seem as amused. He doesn't seem to understand their relationship, kind of like Ari's own dad. Every time Jayce comes over, James can be seen rolling his eyes and grumbling under his breath quite a bit.

"When we arrive at the first rest stop, I am not leaving you two alone." Logan mutters. Ari has to keep from smiling again because she doesn't wanna anger Logan. She'll hopefully get some alone time with Jayce when they arrive at their destination. She knows a great place where they can be alone.

"Dad, we're not gonna do anything." Jayce insists.

"I was a teenage boy once." Logan informs him. "I know how they think."

"Dad-"

"We'll talk about this later." Logan says sternly. "Right now, Ari needs to concentrate."

Ari puts her foot on the gas petal and gently presses down, pulling away from the curb. Since she can't have the radio on, she chooses to hum a tune to herself. She can't wait until they get to Sequoia. It's a tradition that she always looks forward to. She doesn't know what she would do if she couldn't look forward to the yearly vacation.

"I'm hungry."

"Here's some beef jerky." Logan says, handing a bag of jerky to his son. Ari is relieved that he had some with him. When Jayce gets hungry, he gets cranky. He's no fun when he's cranky. His parents have started keeping food in the car during trips after what happened last time. Let's just say that the trip was a very annoying four hours.

* * *

In the RV, things are equally as frustrating. Kenzie is trying to write a new song, but she can't do that with her annoying little brother and Jackson being obnoxious little weirdos. You know how Chris has that creepy crush on Skye? Well, Kenzie has the same problem with Jackson. He insists that she'll fall in love with him. She thinks that he's delusional. What is up with these little boys and crushing on older "women?"

"You mean to tell me that we're gonna have to deal with this for four hours?" Skye complains, trying to push Chris off of her.

"Yep." All the adults say in unison. Kenzie groans to herself, glancing at Jackson from the corner of her eyes. The kid is adorable, but it's hard to focus on that when he's looking at her like a little creep. It's gonna be great to get off this RV so she can get away from him for just a few minutes. Sure, she loves kids, but some can be a little...strange.

"When's the next rest stop?" Rachel asks.

"It's a couple of towns over." Kendall replies. Kenzie hopes that it won't take too long to get there. Hopefully, there will be a convenience store nearby because there's some special chips that she likes and she's hoping that she can buy some for the trip. She brought some snacks with her, but she is seriously craving some Kosher Dill chips. Yummy...

HONK! HONK!

"What the...Okay, what the hell was that?" Stephanie wobbles over to Kendall and reaches for the car horn, honking back at the rude driver next to them. "YEAH! WE'VE GOT A HORN TOO, BUDDY!"

Everyone protests, but she refuses to listen to them. Carlos finally has to grab her and drag her to the back of the RV, where she can take a nice, long nap. It's obvious that she's getting cranky again. Then again, when _isn't _she cranky?

Riiiing!"

Kenzie's best friend, Brennan, is calling. She's probably gonna complain about not being invited on the trip. They took her last year and all she and Ari did was fight. Yes, actually fight. On the first day, Brennan accidentally pushed Ari into a lake and that caused some minor tension between them. Everyone finally decided that it would be better if Brennan stayed home next time.

"Hello?"

"So I seriously can't come?"

"Bren, we've already left." Kenzie tells her. "Besides, let's not forget what happened last time."

"Well, it's not my fault that your sister is afraid of a little water!"

"Look, I've gotta go." Kenzie says with a small life. "I'm in the middle of writing a new song and I need to focus."

"Okay, but-"

"Goodbye, Brennan." Kenzie hangs up and puts her cell phone back in her purse, continuing to strum her guitar. But she finds that it's quite hard to concentrate whenever she's on a noisy RV, so she eventually just gives up and puts her guitar back in it's case. She'll concentrate a lot better when they arrive at their destination and she can find a quieter place.

"Oh no..." Rachel gulps, looking at her computer screen.

"What's wrong?" Jo frowns.

"Andrea and her parents are on their way to the Sequoia National Park." Rachel says. Kenzie has heard that Andrea Zevon could be a bit snobby and rude, so she feels bad for Rachel. She has had her fair share of experience with mean girls. That was only in elementary school, though. Her parents told her that those girls were probably jealous.

Wanna know something about Brennan? She use to be one of those mean girls, then she and Kenzie were paired together for a project and they got past their differences.

"Hey, I need to concentrate!" Kendall says when the kids start to get a little too loud. Well, that put an end to the noise. Maybe Kenzie can finally concentrate on writing that song.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this new chapter of Family Affairs! It's gonna get better as it continues;) There will be plenty of comical moments, but there will also be some drama:)**

**A new chapter of Struggle For Perfection will be posted later:D**

**Review! :D**


	4. Give Me A Break

"Wow, you actually managed to avoid crashing into something...or someone." Jayce says as Ariana parks in front of the rest stop. Logan watches carefully as his best friend's daughter gets out of the vehicle, sighing when Jayce quickly follows. He'll admit that he has a tendency to be one of those slightly paranoid fathers, but it's just an instinct. Parents are suppose to be protective of their kids.

"Hey, is Aunt Chris suppose to meet us up there?" Ariana questions.

"I think so." Logan replies, trying to suppress a groan. It's not Chris that bothers him. It's her two daughters, Alyssa (age ten) and Kayla (age seventeen). Alyssa is pretty okay for the most part, but Chris's husband had Kayla with his previous wife and she, unfortunately, inherited her mother's personality. Basically, she's a spoiled brat. It seems like Alyssa may be picking up some of her older half sister's behavior.

"Guys, don't run!" Jenna says when Chris and Jackson run down the steps of the RV.

"Hey, sexy." Camille says flirtatiously, getting into the drivers seat. "How was the ride?"

"Ari isn't a terrible driver." Logan answers. "But she talks way too much."

He gets out of the car, stretching his muscles. He wants to curl up in a tent with Camille, without a bunch of rowdy kids bothering them. He loves his kids and he loves his friends kids, but every parent needs a break sometimes. Camille has even confessed that she gets worn out. That's one of the great things about this yearly vacation. It's a great way for everyone to relax.

HONK! HONK! HONK!

"Hey, baby!" Some perverted dude in a pickup yells at Kenzie. "You should come for a ride with me and my boys!""

"Okay, where's the shotgun?" James growls. Jenna grabs his arm to keep him from chasing that trick down. Poor Kenzie looks absolutely disturbed. She is a very pretty girl, which isn't always a good thing. Unfortunately, she sometimes gets unwanted attention from guys like the ones that just drove by.

"Okay, how old is he?" Carlos whispers awkwardly.

"About twenty five, twenty six years old." Logan replies. Considering that fact that Kenzie is only seventeen, that age difference won't even be legal for two more months. If anyone else tries to come onto her like that, Logan just might have to help James, you know, "deal with them." Kenzie is like a daughter to him, she was the first of all their kids to be born, so they're all a bit protective of her.

"I think I need some water." She gulps, walking over to the water fountains.

"Actually, I know a guy that can get you something _a lot _stronger." Lacey says.

"LACEY!" Everyone yells in unison. Kai seems to find this really funny. He giggles whenever they yell at his mother. You know, he may be from a totally different country, but he's actually more normal than any of their kids. He's not entirely normal, but he hasn't quite developed the same level of insanity as the others yet.

"She's a seventeen year old girl." Jenna says, smacking her longtime best friend behind the head.

Lacey has always been a bit...crazy. One time, a mean girl at their school humiliated Jenna at prom and Lacey actually punched her. It was sweet in a really strange way. She got suspended for seven days, but she was (luckily) still able to graduate. If Logan had any say in the matter, he would have suggested anger management classes.

"Well, I'm just saying!"

"Just because you drank at seventeen doesn't mean that Kenzie has any business doing it." James says. Oh, Logan can remember Lacey's wild ways as a teen. Quite honestly, he's amazed that she made it to graduation. No offense to her, but her grades weren't the best. They were mostly C's, but she did manage to bring them up a little bit.

"Guys, let's just drop it." Kenzie pleads, her cheeks reddening. She hates being treated like a baby.

"Everyone, use the restroom and get a drink of water, then we need to get back on the road!" Kendall announces. With that, everyone heads either to the restrooms or the water fountain, relieved to be out in the fresh air for a few minutes. Personally, Logan is happy about the fresh air and the break from being alone with an overly flirtatious teen couple.

* * *

"I can't wait until you and I can curl up on a blanket under the stars." Jenna says, holding James's hand as they walk around the rest stop.

"That sounds like a good plan." James agrees. Jenna nods, feeling more relaxed than she has felt in a few weeks. She has been so busy with work lately, so she has been dealing with a little stress. Luckily, she always comes home to her beautiful family, which keeps her from going completely insane. They provide her with plenty of entertainment.

"Let's just hope that Ari doesn't fall into the lake again." She says, wrapping her arm around his waist. They stop walking when they see Ari and Jayce sitting at one of the picnic tables, talking and flirting quietly. She's a bit calmer when it comes to their relationship, unlike James and Logan. She understands what it's like to be young and in love. She and James were only seventeen when they started dating.

"You know what worries me?" James asks her. "I'm worried that they might end up being one of those couples that ends up getting married right out of high school. At least you and I waited until we were in our twenties. Or what if Ari gets pregnant? Oh my gosh, what if our daughter becomes a teen mom?"

Jenna rolls her eyes and pushes him toward the RV, realizing that the others are starting to get in the vehicles. She highly doubts that Jayce will get Ari pregnant. She sees them getting married when they're at least twenty five and then having a baby. They're young, but they're surprisingly responsible for their age.

"Don't be ridiculous." She replies. "That's not gonna happen."

"But-"

"Jay, we'll talk later." She tells him. He doesn't need to worry about what's gonna happen to their kids. Jenna knows their children and she trusts them. She thinks that James should trust them too.

* * *

"Alright, when is the last time you had a boyfriend?" Skye asks Kenzie. The two girls are sitting on the floor, reading magazines and talking about boys, like a lot of girls do.

"Last year." Kenzie replies. "He was a jerk, though. I'm taking a break from dating for a while."

"What about that cute guy at the yogurt shop?" Skye asks her. "He's cute and he seems to like you a lot."

Kenzie knows who Skye is talking about, but she doesn't believe that the guy has any interest in her. Skye is twelve years old. What does she know? She can't seriously be smart enough to know when a guy is interested in someone. Kenzie has never gotten that vibe from Trevor (yogurt shop guy). They talk whenever she goes for some frozen yogurt, but it's not like Trevor flirts with her.

"I don't wanna talk about boys right now." She says tiredly, flipping through the magazine. After the way her last relationship turned out, she's seriously thinking about staying single for the rest of her life. The way she sees it, all men suck. They're jerks who only care about hooking up with a girl before moving onto the next. By the way, that was the cause of their breakup. He wanted to go a little farther than she was comfortable with and when she refused, he dumped her for a girl that he had already been cheating on her with.

"Dad doesn't want me to date yet." Rachel says, joining them on the floor. "Aunt Katie thinks that he should loosen up, but he's too stubborn to listen."

"Trust me, listen to your dad." Kenzie tells her. "It may feel nice to have a boyfriend, but getting your heart broken isn't a good feeling. I know from experience."

She would rather talk about music or celebrities, not stupid boys. She doesn't mean any offense to the guys in her life (such as her dad and "uncles"), but she has not had the best luck with guys her own age. She has learned that while love can be a good thing, it can also hurt. Teenage guys are just too immature, you know? If Kenzie does decide to date again, she wants to find someone mature.

"What are you girls talking about?" Stephanie asks them.

"Boys." Rachel answers.

"I'm not sure if your dads would be happy to hear that." Stephanie responds, slowly lowering herself to the floor. "But they're not paying any attention, so it's okay. Anything particular that you're discussing?"

"The fact that most teenage relationships fail." Kenzie says. She thinks about Jayce and Ari. Right now, they seem so in love, but there's a part of her that is expecting them to breakup within a year or so. They're only fifteen years old, far from being old enough and mature enough to know what love really is. Who can possible start a long term relationship at fifteen?

"Not all teen relationships fail." Stephanie disagrees. "Logan and Camille were seventeen when they started dating, Kendall and Jo were sixteen, James and Jenna were seventeen, and Carlos and I were also sixteen. Now we're all happily married. So I wouldn't automatically assume that all high school relationships will end badly."

"Didn't you and Uncle Carlos break up for a while?" Skye asks her.

"When I went off to college," Stephanie replies. "But we got back together."

Kenzie supposes that Stephanie is right, but she doesn't feel too positive about teen relationships right now. It's probably just her bitterness about her own failed love life, though. She supposes that it's not fair to assume that all young couples will break up, though. Man, she has gotta fix her attitude before she grows up to be a bitter old maid with a bunch of cats.

"Now," Stephanie starts. "Let's just look forward to this awesome camping trip. What do you say?"

Three voices respond to her question. "YEAH!"

* * *

**Chris and Katie will show up in the next chapter:D Also, there will be more romance and drama coming up:) We're just in the beginning chapters right now;)**

**I hope you all enjoy your Christmas Eve:)**

**Review! :D**


	5. The Adventure Begins

**More OC's and celeb lookalikes! In this chapter, you meet Alyssa and Kayla, the children of Chris and her husband:)**

**Alyssa: Bella Thorne**

**Kayla: Demi Lovato with blonde hair (just look at pics of her hosting the Teen Choice Awards this year)**

"Mom, doesn't Katie look pretty?" Alyssa asks while thirty four year old Katie Knight sits scowling in the back seat. She is gonna kill her brother for making her ride in the same car as these brats. She knows that it sounds immature, but she really feels like throwing a huge fit. She has glitter all around eyes, bright red lipstick, and a little too much pink blush. How embarrassing.

"I look like Lady Gaga threw up on me." She says coolly.

"Don't be silly! You look fine." Chris, Jenna's older sister, insists. Uh, fine?! How in the world does Katie look fine? She looks far from it. No normal person looks like this in public, especially not a grown woman. You see? This is exactly why she doesn't wanna have kids. They would end up driving her crazy.

"Whatever you say." She murmurs with obvious sarcasm. Yeah, she looks _fantastic. _What a joke! She looks like an embarrassing combination of Lady Gaga and Katy Perry. This look just might work on them, but it doesn't work on Katie Knight. Oh, Kendall owes her big time. Giving her thirty dollars to sit in the backseat of Chris's car and keep her thirteen year old daughter entertained just isn't enough.

"She looks ridiculous." Kayla says. Finally! Someone that understands. Now that she has pointed that out, Katie wonders if Kendall and Chris might be willing to pull over, so she can get off the car ride from hell and onto the RV with people that she can actually stand. She doesn't mind Chris, but Alyssa is just a regular pain in the rear end.

"Well, we're almost to Sequoia National Park." Chris assures them.

"Um, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please drive faster? I'm starting to get kind of impatient." Katie says calmly. Okay, scratch that. She's not getting "kind of" impatient. She's way past impatient. She's downright desperate! She brought her own tent and sleeping bag so she can have a place all to herself, so she's looking forward to the end of this car ride.

"Yeah, so am I." Kayla says, boredom in her voice.

"I have to put your body glitter on!" Alyssa says eagerly, reaching into her purse.

"Okay, that's where I draw the line." Katie says, quickly grabbing the thirteen year old's hand. Alyssa pouts for a minute, but she finally gets that "whatever" expression on her face. At least she didn't start crying like last time. Yeah, last time someone didn't let her do something, she started crying like a little baby. It's really sad, considering her age.

"Ah, here we are!" Chris says, driving through the entrance of the Sequoia National Forest.

"You know, Kenzie and I have big plans for this trip." Kayla says proudly. Katie gives her a look, hoping that this plan doesn't involve anything dangerous. She knows for a fact that Kayla has a tendency to get into trouble. The last thing anyone needs is for her to corrupt Kenzie, who may be the one person out of the bunch to have a normal sized brain. Well, along with Katie.

"Is it illegal?" She questions.

"A little?" Kayla asks. "Look, we're just gonna sneak into some old cabin!"

"You're not sneaking into anything!" Chris warns her.

"Excuse me, but you're not my mother." Kayla retorts. Katie gives her another look, silently warning her to speak to her stepmother with respect. Yeah, like that'll ever happen. She is absolutely insistent that, since Chris is only her stepmom, Chris can't tell her what to do. Well, Katie begs to differ. Chris may not be her biological parent, she's still an authority figure.

"Talk back to me again and you'll be grounded for a month!"

All Kayla does is roll her eyes, roughly pushing the door open and getting out of the car. Gosh, what a spoiled brat. Katie could call her another word that starts with the letter B, but she won't. She's too nice for that. She just wishes that Chris would give that girl a good, hard slap across the face. Kayla obviously needs it.

"I think it's that time of the month." Alyssa whispers.

"You know what you're gonna do right now?" Katie whispers coolly.

"What?"

"Get this mess off my face!"

* * *

"Okay, I told you that I suck at putting tents up!" Rachel complains, trying to help Kendall with the tent.

"It's not that hard." Ari insists, joining them. But she can't do it either. Aww, phooey! She was hoping that she could prove that she's not a complete wimp. All the guys like teasing her because of the last time she set foot on a hockey rink. As soon as Logan lifted his own hockey stick to hit the puck, Ari ran out of the rink screaming. Everyone else thought it was funning, but Ari found it embarrassing.

"Hey, Mom and Dad want you to help us." Kenzie says, gently grabbing her arm. She follows her older sister to the tent that they will be sharing, which their parents are trying to set up. It doesn't look like they're having a very easy time with it, though. Ari really prefers to let someone else handle the tent stuff, while she just hangs out.

HONK! HONK!

Oh boy...Everyone can recognize that noise. The Zevon family must be here. Mr. Zevon is pretty cool, but his wife and daughter are the worst. Andrea is a little blonde haired devil and her mother is a freaking monster. None of the adults will say this in front of the kids, but Ari knows that they don't like Jennifer and Andrea.

"Uhhh..." Rachel groans.

"Just ignore her." Jo whispers.

"But-"

The famous and glamorous Zevons step out of their fancy convertible, looking ridiculously stylish. For the love of God, they're in the wilderness. Even Ari was smart enough to leave her designer stuff at home. She's dressed in jeans and a plain pink T shirt. Jennifer and Andrea must have mistaken this for a fashion show.

"Remember what happened when Kenzie was a baby?" Jenna whispers to James.

"What happened when I was a baby?" Kenzie asks, confused.

"Um, nothing!" Their parents say in unison. It's obvious that they're lying. Ari is pretty good at detecting lies and "nothing" is a big one. For years, Ari has had this feeling that they're keeping a secret from her and her siblings, but she hasn't bothered asking them. She wishes that they would just be honest, though.

"Hey, everyone!" Andrea says before smirking at Rachel. "Loser!"

"Okay, that tears it!" Rachel says as she tries to lunge at the girl. But Alyssa and Carlos hold her back. She may be only eleven years old, but she seems like she could do some serious damage to girls like Andrea Zevon. Is it bad that Ari kind of wishes she would do something? She isn't that crazy about Andrea herself.

"Where are you guys staying?" Stephanie asks with false politeness.

"In a cabin!" Jennifer replies. "Like we're actually gonna sleep on the ground in the...wilderness."

"Why? Are you scared?" Lacey asks her. Jennifer rolls her eyes and Lacey gives her a sarcastic smile. Oh, Ari prays that these jerks won't ruin her birthday. She _really _hopes that she'll have another normal birthday with her friends, her family, and her boyfriend.

"You know, I have a really great idea for a prank." Jayce whispers in her ear.

"Ooh, tell me about it." Ari whispers flirtatiously. She happily follows him away from the group, wanting to get as far away from the Zevon family as possible.

* * *

"Hey, where are you guys going?" James asks as Kayla and Kenzie start walking away.

"Oh, we're just gonna go for a walk." Kayla smiles politely.

"Well, be careful!" Jenna warns.

"We will, mom!" Kenzie answers before following Kayla down a dirt road. A lot of people ask her why she's friends with Kayla Barton, but they just clicked. Kayla is more rebellious that Kenzie will ever be, but she's really cool. Besides, they're cousins. Well, step-cousins. Since they're family, they should hang out. Her parents don't think that Kayla is a good person to be around, but they accept that the two girls actually get along.

"So...where is this cabin you wanted to show me?" She asks.

"Just through these woods!" Kayla says eagerly. Kenzie feels somewhat bad for doing this because she knows that her Aunt Chris (and Kayla's stepmom) didn't want them going out here. She doesn't normally go along with Kayla's schemes, but she kind of wanted to see a cabin. You know, because cabins are cool.

"Kay, your mom said she didn't want you going out here!" She says anxiously.

"First of all, she's not my mom." Kayla snorts. "Secondly, when have I ever listened to a word she said?"

"Well..."

"Exactly."

Kenzie knows that Kayla and Chris have a rough relationship, but she does think that Kayla could try to be a little more respectful toward her stepmom. Sure, Kenzie has talked back to her parents a few times, but she has never been anywhere near as rebellious as Kayla is. Kayla seems to think that because Chris isn't her mother, she can't be told what to do. Jenna, on the other hand, respects adults no matter who they are.

"There it is!" Kayla yells excitedly, running over to an old and rundown cabin. Ugh, this isn't as cool as Kenzie thought it was gonna be. For some reason, this reminds her of the time that Kayla tried to tell Chris that his room was haunted. He refused to sleep in his own room for a week. Every night, he would crawl between his parents and sleep there.

"Maybe you should listen to your stepmom for once." She says as they step onto the porch.

"Don't be such a priss!" Kayla laughs, pushing the door open. Kenzie lets out a small squeak when a rat runs past her, hating this little adventure already. She wants to go back to the campsite and work on new music.

"A priss?" She laughs. "I'm not a priss!"

"Kenz, you're wearing a purple T shirt with a baby panda on it."

"That means nothing!" Kenzie says defensively.

"Actually, a person's fashion sense can say a lot about them."

Kenzie eyes Kayla's attire. Ripped jeans, black T shirt, leather biker jacket, wavy blonde hair with blue tips...yep, her clothes certainly fit her personally. Miss Hard Core and Awesome. Seriously, Kayla seems to believe that she's the coolest person ever. That's why Kenzie doesn't understand how she and the girl can possibly get along so well. Maybe there's some truth to the whole "opposites attract" thing.

* * *

**You know, I actually kind of like Kayla:P I wouldn't encourage anyone to act like her, but characters like her are fun to write about:P**

**Anyway, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! :D**

**Review! :D**


	6. Pranksters

"Okay, what are you planning on doing after graduation?" Kenzie asks while she and Kayla sit on the floor of the cabin.

"Probably get a job at a nightclub." Kayla replies. "There's actually a club that recently opened and they're always looking for new servers. Just don't tell my dad and Chris because they would never agree to it."

Kenzie sighs as she looks at the internet on her phone. She thinks that Kayla is a lot smarter than that and could do really well if she went to college. She just doesn't apply herself like she should be doing. Heck, even her parents tell her that she needs to try harder, but she doesn't seem to think she has to listen to anyone.

"My mom has a friend who works at a club." She says. "Trust me, it's not that cool."

"Your mom's friend probably isn't working at the right club." Kayla responds. "I know this dude that works at Wilde, the name of the new club, and he says it's the coolest place to work in Los Angeles. His boss is awesome, he gets along with his coworkers, and the club invites some of the coolest DJs."

Kenzie thinks about her upcoming eighteenth birthday. Brennan actually wants to take her clubbing, but she doesn't know if she feels comfortable with this. She would rather go out to dinner with her family and friends. She knows that Kayla would be on board, though. That girl is all for a night of hard partying.

"Didn't some celebrity get into a fight at Wilde last week?" She questions.

"Yep." Kayla nods. "I think they were both drunk."

Kenzie raises her eyebrows, shocked at how nonchalant Kayla sounded when she said that. The idea of alcohol related fights doesn't seem to phase her at all. How can she be like that? Ugh, she's so hard to figure out. Kenzie wishes she understand her step-cousin, but she doesn't. Kayla is basically a really complicated human puzzle.

"We need to get back to the campsite." She says, standing up.

"Aww, are you mad?" Kayla laughs.

"Nope." Kenzie shrugs, walking toward the door.

"You're mad!"

"Kayla," Kenzie says sternly. "No, I'm not."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Ari asks as she and Jayce walk toward the Zevon family's cabin.

"We're gonna release this snake into their cabin." Jayce says proudly, opening his gym bag and showing her the snake he caught. It's not poisonous, but it will freak them all out. Jayce knows that Andrea and her mom think that they're gonna make everyone else's trip a living hell, but he thinks that they should turn the tables.

"What if we get in trouble?" Ari asks reluctantly.

"We'll be fine." Jayce says, kissing her cheek as they approach the Zevon cabin. They're in the living room, talking. He and Ari will have to go to the backdoor and release the snake there. He knows that it sounds really mischievous and maybe even a little mean, but those jerks deserve it. He was considering getting Rachel involved, since she hates Andrea so much, but Kendall and Jo wouldn't allow it.

They sneak around to the back, eyeing the back door. He steps onto the porch, giving Ari a playful grin before grabbing the snake. He avoids laughing when his girlfriend squeaks, but he has to keep quiet so no one knows that they're here. Anyway, he reaches for the door with his free hand, pulling it open. He sticks his arm through the doorway and puts the snake down before closing the door quietly, running away as fast as he can.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Ari whispers once they are far enough away.

"They deserve it!" Jayce tells her.

"Good point." Ari agrees. Jayce throws his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her cheek. He loves her adorable little giggle and that smile of hers. Their parents think that they're too young to be truly in love, but he believes that they're wrong. He really does love his girlfriend and she loves him.

"We should be getting back to the campsite." He says, keeping his arms around her as they walk. "We don't want our parents freaking out the door before your birthday."

* * *

"You and Kayla weren't suppose to go near that cabin." Jenna says sternly.

"Mom, we just checked it out!" Kenzie groans. "Look, I won't do it again, okay?"

"Okay, I'm gonna let you off the hook this time, but I don't want anymore trouble. Got that?"

"Yes, mom." Kenzie sighs. Then Jenna heads back over to her and James's tent, crawling inside. Her hubby apparently was very tired. He's all curled up in his sleeping bag and he looks so adorable. At thirty nine years old, he looks great. It's hard to believe that he'll be turning forty years old in April. Sometimes Jenna likes to jokingly refer to him as "old man," which he hates. And that's exactly what she does. Hey, it's funny.

She sits next to him and plays with his hair, staring at his gorgeous face. She's still as in love with him as she was when they first got married. In fact, she has fallen more in love with him over the years. He has grown up so much and he's such a wonderful husband and father. How can she not adore him?

"Mmm, what's up?" He murmurs.

"Nothing, baby." She says, touching his cheek. With some difficulty, she crawls into the sleeping bag with him and rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It feels so good knowing that she can do this every night. You know, snuggle up to James with his arms wrapped around her. Marriage is wonderful.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks her.

"What?"

"Have you ever thought about us having another baby?"

She starts choking upon hearing his question. Um, did he just suggest that they have another baby? Oh...um, wow...that's a really good question. She doesn't know? Not really? She wasn't expecting him to ask that. They have plenty of responsibility with the children they already have. Why is he mentioning more children.

"Really, I was wondering." He adds. "I think it would be cool for us to have another baby, especially since Kenzie is gonna be heading off to college in a few months."

"Jay, I really don't know." Jenna replies. "Chris is only seven years old, so it's not like we don't have any responsibility."

"Um," James hesitates. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

But Jenna can't help noticing a hint of disappointment in his voice.

* * *

"Maybe you sit down a while." Carlos says as he reaches out to his wife.

"I don't need to sit down." Stephanie insists. Carlos is being way too overprotective. She's pregnant, not sick. She is perfectly capable of walking around for more than five minutes. In fact, her doctor has encouraged her to get exercise. So she would appreciate if people would stop treating her like an invalid.

"But-"

"Dude."

"Sorry." Carlos mutters. Stephanie smiles proudly and walks toward the lake, looking at the beautiful water. She would love to go for a swim, but Carlos probably wouldn't let her because he would afraid of her slipping. Gosh, she can't wait until this baby is born. She can start her life as a mom and Carlos can stop being so paranoid.

"Don't get to close to the-" He starts to add, but Stephanie glares at him. She doesn't mean to be so cold, but she's in her third trimester and she's feeling pretty hormonal. With just two more months until their son or daughter is born, she's in no mood for people to tell her what to do. She probably sounds like an unpleasant person, but she's just being honest.

Her face softens when she takes a good look at her husband. Aww, he looks sad now. He's still the same sensitive boy that he was a teenager. That's why no one likes yelling at him or even snapping for that matter.

"I'm sorry." She sighs, giving him a hug. "I'm just cranky."

"If we have a son, can we name him Gibby?"

"Carlos, we're not having a child named Gibby Garcia."

"Aww, darn it."

She couldn't imagine having a son named after a character on iCarly, which actually ended several years ago. She would prefer for their child grow up with a normal name. In a way, Gibby is sort of a cute name, but not for any child of hers. She was thinking Selena for a girl and Rico for a boy.

"We'll talk about baby names later." She says, grabbing his hand and leading him away from the lake. They have two more months to decide what to name their child.

* * *

About an hour after midnight, they are all woken up by a loud and girlish scream that seems to be coming from a few miles away. Rachel smiles happily, realizing that the Zevons probably found the snake that Jayce and Ari left for them. She can just imagine Andrea screaming and crying along with her mother, while her dad desperately tries to figure out how to get rid of the snake.

"My brother is a genius." Skye says. "Well, sometimes."

"I wish I could get their reaction on video." Rachel giggles. How great would it be to actually see that? Even better, what if she was able to post it online? She has always wanted to make a viral internet video! Seriously, how cool would it be to become an internet celebrity _and _humiliate Andrea Zevon in the process.

"Should someone help them?" Camille asks.

"Nope!" Everyone else answers back. Rachel sighs happily, closing her eyes. She will have to thank Jayce and Ari tomorrow. Who knows? She might even go to the gift shop and buy them something nice. Maybe that's a little too extreme, though. She's just so happy that someone had the guts to prank the Zevons.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Skye asks flatly.

Rachel starts laughing. "Yeah! Yeah, I really am."

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter:) The next chapter will be the last of their camping trip, then they'll be back in LA and the story will become more dramatic:) Not that there won't still be some comedy, but there will be more drama:)**

**Anyway, I might be able to write and post a new chapter of One Life To Live later, but I'm gonna play Sims 3 now;)**

**Review! :D**


	7. Happy Birthday, Princess

"Ari...Ariana...wake up..."

Ugh, who is that? Ari just wants to sleep right now. She is so not a morning person. One time, Kenzie woke her up on a Saturday morning and said older sister got a pillow thrown in her face. She needs to be fully rested before she gets up and, right now, she's not fully rested. She needs at least thirty more minutes, okay? Wouldn't that be okay?

"Ariana Brielle Diamond!"

She whines as she turns onto her back, opening her eyes. Of course, her parents are staring down at her with excited smiles. She's about to complain again, then she notices the wrapped gift in her dad's hands. She sits up and smiles eagerly, reaching out to it. But he holds it out of her reach, which she doesn't understand at all. She's the birthday girl!

"You have to get out of the tent." James tells her. She sighs heavily and crawls out of the tent. When her parents come out, she holds out her hands with a hopeful smile on her face. James finally hands the gift to her and she sits on a log, ripping the paper off. No way...it's the new pair of black patent leather boots she wanted!

"Yay!" She squeals, taking off her own sneakers. She slips the boots onto her feet, smiling cheerfully. They look fabulous. She remembers seeing these at the store that Jo and Camille recently opened (a small boutique down the street from the Palm Woods hotel) and she absolutely adored them.

"I think your brother and sister have something for you." Jenna says, leading her down a dirt road. Ari looks around at the tall trees and birds flying around, humming to herself. They finally arrive at a cabin (no, not the one that Kenzie and Kayla visited yesterday) and everyone is standing on the porch, waiting for her.

"This is from me and the dork." Kenzie says, handing her another gift. Chris looks offended and Kenzie puts her arm around him. She doesn't argue with him like Ari does. She never goes farther than occasionally teasing. Oh well, Kenzie still thinks that she's their parents favorite. Just saying!

"I think you'll love my gift." Jayce whispers in her ear. Ari giggles as she unwraps her present from her siblings, eager to see what it is. It's a lilac cashmere sweater! She's getting some great gifts so far! She hugs her parents and siblings, then turns to face her boyfriend with a smile. He hands her a small wrapped box.

"I wonder what this could be." She teases, unwrapping it. A blue velvet box from Kay Jewelers is revealed. Reluctantly opening the box, she discovers a beautiful diamond ring. Um, she hopes that this isn't an engagement ring, but it sure does look like one. Crap, is he proposing? Sure, even if they get engaged, it doesn't mean that they have to get married yet, but...

"It's a promise ring." He explains. All the adults let out sighs of relief, especially their parents. "I wanna marry you someday, but I know that we're way too young for that now. So I figured that this would be the perfect of way of saying that I wanna spend my life with you."

Well, that sounds a lot better. Imagine the controversy that would come with a teen TV star and her boyfriend getting engaged at fifteen and sixteen years old.

Jayce takes the ring and reaches for her right hand, slipping it onto her other ring finger. He places a gentle kiss on her hand before wrapping his arms around her. Gosh, she loves him. She hopes that someday they'll get married and have lots of adorable little babies. Well, not too many, but...you know.

"Great, my sixteen year old daughter is "promised" to her fifteen year old boyfriend." James groans.

"Lighten up." Jenna lightly nudges him with her elbow. Ari is so glad that her mom defended her. It's not like she and Jayce are actually engaged. They have simply promised that they will get engaged when they're older. Yes, they might decide to get married when they turn eighteen, but it hasn't been decided yet. They might wait until they're twenty five. Who knows?

She only woke up a few minutes ago and this birthday has been perfect so far.

* * *

"Well, well, well..." Jennifer Zevon says coolly as she and Andrea walks to the campsite. "It's the punks that thought that they could scare us by dropping a snake in our cabin. How amusing."

"Jennifer, just go away." James says sternly. "It's our daughter's birthday and you're ruining it."

"I have a suggestion." Andrea smiles. "Why don't you let her get a job at one of those "special" nightclubs? You know, the ones made for skanks like her."

Okay, did she just suggest that Ari get a job at a strip club? No way in hell. She doesn't even like nightclubs. Unlike some of her celebrity peers, she hates going to any kind of club. She saw something on the news the other day where some guy got into a fight and he got stabbed. Obviously, clubs aren't a dangerous place to be.

"Do us a favor and control your daughter!" Rachel snaps. Andrea takes a threatening step toward her, but Kendall steps between them. Ari cringes, squeezing Jayce's hand. Ah, her big day started out great and now it's suddenly turning to crap? What's up with that? Why did the Zevons have to show up anyway?

"Just take Andrea and leave." Kendall says. "Or we'll call the police."

"You wouldn't." Jennifer snorts. Wow, for an almost forty year old woman, she's awfully immature. It's no wonder that Andrea has such an awful personality. She gets it from her witch of a mother. Kenzie, Ari, Chris, and their friends have turned out pretty good, but only because they have good parents.

"Did the snake bite Andrea?" Kayla asks her. "I sure hope it did."

"Excuse me?" Jennifer says.

"You heard me!" Kayla snaps.

"Chris, your stepdaughter needs to learn some manners." Jennifer says. Chris grabs Kayla's shoulders and holds her back, but she shrugs her stepmothers hands off. Ari stands close to Jayce, not believing what's happening. This bratty family is attempting to ruin her birthday. Her sixteenth birthday!

"Maybe you need to drop a few pounds, old lady." Kayla retorts. "And get some wrinkle cream."

"Oh, and do something about those split ends." Ari adds.

"Girls, let's just ignore them." Chris says. But Ari doesn't wanna ignore them! She wants to see Lacey punch Jennifer in the face! She wants to see Rachel and Andrea fight! Okay, that's her violent side coming out. She's normally all butterflies and rainbows, but the only Zevon she somewhat likes is Andrea's dad. He's actually kind of nice and he even seems to get embarrassed by his wife and daughter's obnoxious behavior. Could there be a divorce in the near future?

"Hey, Jennifer, I heard that Wayne Wayne is back in prison." Lacey points out.

"Yes, he got caught for possession and distributing of marijuana." Jennifer says calmly. But she's obviously getting nervous.

"Who's Wayne Wayne?" Chris (Kenzie and Ari's little brother, not their aunt) asks.

"Her secret lover." Jo says, glaring at Jennifer.

"Jo, I feel so sorry for your husband." Jennifer says with mock sadness. "You know, being married to a slut like you. I was absolutely disgusted by your last film. The way you dressed and the things you said was just horrible. Some role model you are."

Ari wishes that she could hit both Andrea and her mom. She saw Jo's last movie and it was actually very good. Yeah, it was rated R and there were some racy scenes and strong language, but Jo can just stay with teen roles for the rest of her life. She is a grown woman who should be trying out roles intended for people her age.

"I saw Kayla smoking outside Wilde nightclub." Andrea blurts out.

"Andrea, you're only eleven." Stephanie asks curiously. "What were you doing walking past a nightclub?"

"I was shopping at Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell's crappy boutique." Andrea says bitterly. "I swear, all that garbage belongs in a goodwill store."

"Okay, you know what?" James says firmly. "This conversation is over."

* * *

"What was that?" Jayce asks as he, Ari, Kenzie, Kayla, and Alyssa sit at a table in a nearby restaurant. After that confrontation, the adults decided to visit the nearest town and get something to eat. After all, some people eat when they're stressed out. Jayce knows that Kayla looks pretty pissed off. There's no way that Jayce would have the courage to argue with and insult a grown woman, but Kayla did.

"There's something going on that our parents aren't telling us." Kenzie says. "There's way too much tension between them and Andrea's mom. For some reason, I get the feeling that something happened when they were younger."

Would their parents really keep secrets from them? No, not tiny secrets like where babies come from, but something much bigger. Did something happen between them and that Jennifer woman? Jayce can't stand when people lie to him and if that's what is currently going on, he wants them to stop. If kids can't lie to their parents, then their parents shouldn't lie to them. In fact, no one should lie to each other, okay? Is it any problem for him to ask for a little honesty? Just a little?

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Jo asks, approaching their table.

"Yeah." They all murmur in unison.

"Um, okay." Jo says slowly before returning to the table she's sharing with James, Jenna, Kendall, and Lacey.

"Alright, I wanna know that's going on." Skye says, walking over to them. Jayce feels the same way as his sister. Something just isn't right. They could be wrong and just paranoid, but he doubts that. He feels like a secret is being kept from them. There is something that their parents don't want them to know.

"So do we." Ari agrees.

"How are we gonna find out?" Kenzie questions. They all sit in silence, frowns on their faces. They were all hoping that Ari could have a normal birthday. Instead they came to the conclusion that they're being lied to.

Fantastic. Just fan-freaking-tastic.

* * *

**There was a happy scene in the beginning, then the rest was all dramatic and whatnot:P It's okay, though! Because I like some drama;)**

**Review! :D**


	8. Suspected Truth

"What are you looking up?" Ari whispers.

"I'm trying to figure out what happened with Jennifer." Kenzie explains, typing something into her iPad. It's Sunday, which means that they have to go back to Los Angeles. They have school tomorrow. Kenzie plans to spend the next four hours doing a little research. She knows that something happened between their parents and Jennifer. She's gonna find out what that something is.

"Do you think you can do that?" Jayce asks her. She nods as she types something else into the search engine. She decided that she wanted to ride back to LA in Ari's new car, which her sister is currently driving. And since she isn't on the bus with Chris and Jackson, she can concentrate a lot better.

"Hey, what was Jennifer's maiden name?" She asks Logan.

"Um, Woods." Logan replies. "Why?"

"Just curious." Kenzie shrugs, typing "Jennifer Woods" into the search engine. There are a bunch of news articles about her, but they're all recent news. She does see something interesting, though. One of these articles mentions Jennifer being on probation a few years ago. Hmmm, why was she on probation?

"She was on probation." Jayce murmurs.

"Apparently." Kenzie says, searching "Jennfier Woods probation." She clicks on an article, frowning. It says that Jennifer was involved in some hostage situation with this Wayne Wayne guy. She and another girl, Jennifer Williams, beat Jenna Harper, and Wayne Wayne shot James Diamond in the stomach and leg. Oh my...James and Jenna! Kenzie's parents!

"She and some other lady beat up my mom and Wayne Wayne shot my dad." She whispers. Jayce's eyes widen, obviously shocked by the news. Who wouldn't be? Anyway, why didn't their parents tell them? It's not like they couldn't handle it, especially since James and Jenna are obviously alive.

"They've been keeping that from us all these years?" Jayce whispers.

"Yep." Kenzie grumbles, turning her iPad off. She cannot believe this. Their parents have been lying to them. As a family, they should tell each other everything, but the adults apparently didn't think that the kids have a right to know. They do, though! Most of them are very mature and could handle a little honesty.

"Hey, dad!" Jayce blurts out. Ugh, Kenzie hopes that he's not gonna try to confront his dad about it.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been held hostage before?"

Logan laughs anxiously. "Of course not! Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh, nowhere." Jayce shrugs. "It's just that I saw this movie where these people got held hostage. I was curious!"

"Oh..." Logan says, sounding strangely relieved. Kenzie is horrified. Logan just blatantly lied to their faces. She feels her fists clenching much tighter than normal and her eyes are darkening. The only other time her parents have lied to her was when she was little and they managed to keep her from finding out that Santa Clause isn't real. That's just a small lie, though. This, on the other hand, is a monster sized lie!

"I'm texting Kayla." She grumbles, taking her cell phone from her purse.

* * *

"Oh, I got a text!" Kayla says, reaching for her cell phone. She decided to go back to LA in the RV so she wouldn't have to listen to her stepmother lecture her. Anyway, let's see what this text says. It's from Kenzie and it says...

_I found out what our parents have been hiding. Apparently, Jennifer, some other woman, and this Wayne Wayne guy held our parents hostage when they were younger. Jennifer and the other woman beat my mom and Wayne Wayne shot my dad. He was in the hospital for a while and he had to go through months of physical therapy._

Whoa...that's a big lie. How could their parents not tell them about something so huge? Kayla will admit that she's not the most honest person in the world (one time, she used the classic "my dog ate my homework" excuse on her math teacher), but even she sees the wrong in this. This is not something that you keep from your family.

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asks her.

"Kenzie found out the secret." Kayla answers, handing her cell phone to Rachel. The young girl reads the message carefully, becoming more horrified by the minute. Occasionally, they all glance at James and Jenna. You know, Kayla has always wondered why James walks with a slight limp sometimes, but it's barely noticeable so she has never bothered asking.

"Unbelievable." Skye asks, shaking her head. "They've been keeping that from us for all these years."

"What are we gonna do?" Rachel frowns. "I don't think we should confront them upfront."

"I agree." Kayla says, taking her cell phone back from the girl. "I say we give tiny hints, you know? Don't tell them straight up that we know, but we should imply it. Eventually, they'll figure out that they can't lie to us anymore."

She's angry at them for not being truthful, but she's also peeved off at Jennifer. That witch was stupid for getting involved with someone like Wayne Wayne. First of all, he's only a wannabe gangster. In reality, he's just a pretty boy that got stuck starring on a children's show for a few years. Yes, Kayla has read about that guy.

Worst of all, he's a criminal. Kayla has had her fair share of trouble, but she has never done anything as serious as Wayne Wayne has.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Jenna says when she, James, and the kids are dropped off at their house. Once James has unlocked the door, Ari walks right past him and toward her room. She doesn't want anything to do with him or her mother right now. All these years, they have been hiding a big secret from them.

She goes to her desk and sits in front of the computer, clicking into the internet. She's gonna do some research too. Dang, Jennifer was really pretty when she was younger. You can't really deny that. It's just too bad that her personality sucks. She was also good friends with two other girls with the same name. She lived at the Palm Woods hotel, which is run by some guy named Reginald Bitters.

Alright, time for more important things. What was up with this hostage thing? So she types "Palm Woods hostage" into the search engine and several articles come up, including one titled the "Palm Woods Hostage Situation of 2015." Okay, that one sounds pretty informative. She wants to learn everything she can about what happened, since their parents obviously have no interest in telling them anything.

It says that James Diamond, Jenna Harper, and friends were lured into the Palm Woods gym by Jennifer Williams. Once they were inside the gym, the two Jennifers locked the doors and Wayne Wayne pulled out a gun, threatening his hostages. Sometime during the incident, Jennifer Woods and Jennifer Williams took Jenna and started beating her up. Later on, Wayne Wayne pointed the gun at Jenna, but James jumped in front of her and took two bullets to the stomach and right thigh.

"Oh my God." Ari whispers. She can't believe that this actually happened. It almost brings tears to her eyes. She can just imagine her parents, aunts, and uncles being trapped in a gym with those psychopaths. She feels more sympathetic now, but that doesn't mean that she's not still angry about being lied to.

"Do you wanna...okay, I guess you're too tired."

Sounds like Kenzie isn't in any mood to talk. Ari knows that she isn't. Really, she understands that this incident was probably very traumatic, but it has been nearly eighteen years. They should have recovered enough by now to actually tell their kids what happened. Ugh, she's getting such a headache.

Well, at least she has her promise ring. Looking at her promise ring makes her very happy and she needs that kind of comfort right now.

"Hey, Ari, does Kenzie seem upset to you?" James asks from the doorway.

"Um," Ari hesitates. "She's probably just tired. Don't worry about her!"

* * *

"My back is killing me!" Stephanie complains as she and Carlos enter their two story brick home.

"Sit down for a while." Carlos insists, gently pushing her over to the couch. "You'll feel much better."

Stephanie lowers herself onto the couch, staring at her enlarged stomach. She keeps getting fatter by the minute. When she got really big, she was actually ashamed to go out in public, even though Carlos insisted that pregnancy is nothing unusual. She supposes that she has a tendency to get self conscious if she doesn't look perfect.

"Are we ever gonna tell the kids what happened?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" Carlos sits next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"The hostage thing." Stephanie clarifies. Ever since their confrontation with Jennifer and Andrea yesterday, she has been feeling guilty about not telling the truth about what happened. She's starting to wonder if they should tell Kenzie and the others the truth about what Jennifer did. They would all be better off if there weren't anymore secrets.

"Oh..." Carlos says slowly. "Yeah."

Stephanie nods. She's just getting really tired of the lies. When they were talking to Jennifer yesterday and everyone was arguing with her, Stephanie was reminded of what she, Jennifer Williams, and Wayne Wayne did. Beating Jenna up, shooting James, nearly traumatizing everyone involved. They've pretty much recovered from the ordeal, but that doesn't mean that they never think about it. They'll always remember what happened.

"I guess we could tell them." Carlos tells her.

"I just feel bad for hiding something so serious." Stephanie replies. "The kids deserve to know. I'm sick and tired of having this huge elephant in the room with us. We can't keep pretending that it never happened."

"I know." Carlos agrees, kissing her cheek. "We'll find a way to fix this."

"Yeah," Stephanie takes a deep breath. "I hope."

She also hopes that the kids don't end up hating them.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	9. The Truth Hurts, But Lies Hurt More

**Toward the end of this chapter, you get to meet Kenzie's friend, Brennan! I've decided that her celeb lookalike will be Halston Sage:)**

Jennifer Zevon (formerly Woods) feels quite relaxed as she enjoys a calming seaweed facial. A little pampering works wonders when she finds herself being troubled by memories of her past. She will always remember what happened and how it nearly ruined her career and, more importantly, her life. She and Jen were almost sentenced to prison, but James decided to be nice and convince the judge to go easy on them. After all, Wayne Wayne manipulated them.

"Mrs. Zevon, Andrea is asking for you." Their maid, Veronica, pees her head into the family's private spa room.

"Let her know that I'll be there in a minute." Jennifer tells her. She disappears and Jennifer gets out of her lounge chair, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. Andrea probably found a new designer handbag on the internet and wants to use Jennifer's credit card to buy it. If it'll keep her happy, then so be it. It's not like they're dirt poor.

She walks down the hallway, the seaweed mask still covering her face. She stops in front of a mirror to look at herself, making sure that none of the seaweed mask got in her hair. Luckily, there is no green stuff in her blonde locks, so that's good. Now she needs to see what her brat of a daughter wants.

"MOTHER!"

"I'M COMING!" She says impatiently. Gosh, Andrea can be so irritating. As a mother, Jennifer loves her daughter, but that doesn't mean that she loves the girl's personality. She can't even count how many times she has been forced to take that child to the mall just to buy a new CD or a new outfit.

"I need to buy a new outfit for Tiffany's party." Andrea says.

"Your closet is full of clothes that you could-"

"But I've already worn them!" Andrea says adamantly. You see? This is what Jennifer and Dak have to deal with on a regular basis. At eleven years old, that child already has just about everything she could want, but she is constantly finding something new to add to her collection of junk. Jennifer will admit that she and Dak spoil Andrea a bit, but they don't see why it's such a big deal.

"Actually, I was thinking that you could skip the party." Dak tells her.

"WHAT?!" Andrea shrieks.

"Instead, I think you should spend the night at the Knight's house."

"Dak-" Jennifer says, confused.

"I am not spending even one hour in Rachel Knight's home." Andrea says coldly. Jennifer is going back to her facial. Turning around, she shakes her head and walks back to the private spa, returning to her comfy chair. This time, she makes sure that the door is locked, so no one can bother her.

* * *

"They've been lying to us all this time?!" Rachel whispers harshly into her cell phone.

"That's _exactly _what they've been doing." Skye tells her. Rachel shakes her head, grabbing a family photo of her, Jackson, and their parents. They look like such a normal family. So close, you know? But this whole time, their parents have been lying to them. Rachel understands that some secrets are meant to be kept, but this particular secret should have been discussed a long time ago. Why didn't they say that Jennifer, Wayne Wayne, and that other lady took them hostage?

"Well, what are we gonna do?" She asks, sitting on her bed.

"I don't know." Skye says tiredly. Rachel sighs, falling back onto the mattress. This is unbelievable. Kenzie sent her some articles about the supposed incident and there are even pictures of James being wheeled out to an ambulance on a stretcher. Rachel isn't sure whether to feel angry, sad, or shocked.

"Should we confront them?"

"Kayla doesn't think we should." Skye responds. "She thinks that we should give hints, but not let them know upfront."

Rachel runs a hand through her blond hair, getting off the bed. Her dad is playing basketball with Jackson, while their mom cheers for her son and husband. How can their parents act so happy and normal when they're hiding something so serious from their kids? Rachel just doesn't understand it.

"I guess that could work." She says quietly.

"I thought they told us everything." Skye murmurs. That's exactly what Rachel thought. She didn't think that their parents had any secrets, but she was obviously very wrong. She wants them to tell the truth. She and the other kids may be young, but that doesn't mean that they can't handle a little honesty.

"We were wrong." She says. "We were very wrong."

"Well, I don't think it's fair! We're a family! Families aren't suppose to hide things from each other!"

"You're right about that." Rachel grumbles. She is just in complete disbelief over this whole thing. She thought that she could trust her parents, aunts, and uncles, but she has suddenly learned how wrong she was. If they could really be trusted, they wouldn't lie.

* * *

After Skye hangs up the phone, she turns her TV on and sits in her purple bean bag chair. She grabs her lap top and logs into Scuttlebutter, the frown never leaving her face. She is just...she doesn't even know. She feels so hurt. Even though the ordeal may have been traumatizing, which it obviously was, it shouldn't have been kept secret.

"SKYE, DINNER IS READY!" Her mom calls out. She takes a deep breath and turns her computer off, getting up and walking down the hallway to the dining room. Jayce and Logan are already sitting at the table with their plates in front of them. Skye quietly sits next to her brother, watching as Camille sits a plate of steak, macaroni salad, and mashed potatoes in front of her. This is gonna be the most awkward dinner ever.

"Are you guys okay?" Logan asks them. "James called and said that Kenzie and Ari have been acting pretty weird too."

"Yeah, we're fine." Jayce lies. They are so not fine! They thought that they knew everything about their parents, but they found out that they're horribly wrong. How could this happen? It's so frustrating and hurtful...and Skye just doesn't know what to do. She already has a science test next week and now she has more to worry about. It's not fair!

"You can tell us anything." Camille assures them.

"Mom, there's nothing to talk about, okay?" Skye insists. She takes a sip from her glass of sweet tea, resisting the urge to shake her head. She desperately wants to ask them about the hostage incident, but Kayla wants them to simply give hints right now. That's gonna be hard, but she's gonna take Kayla's advice. The girl may be crazy, but she's not stupid either.

"Hey, what's the deal with you guys and Jennifer?" Jayce asks.

"Um, what do you mean?" Camille asks worriedly. Skye is almost certain that she saw their mom glance at their dad.

"There seems to be a lot of animosity, you know?" Jayce explains. Skye nods in agreement, staring at their parents. Logan and Camille are fidgeting and looking at each other with obvious desperation, which confirms what Skye, Jayce, and the others already knew. If they would only admit the truth.

"Jennifer is just an obnoxious person." Camille insists. "She has always been like that."

"Right." Skye whispers sarcastically. Why can't they just confess that there's more to it than Jennifer simply being obnoxious? In reality, she and her buddies nearly killed Kenzie, Ari, and Chris's dad and injured their mom. How can Logan and Camille lie about something so serious? It makes Skye feel sick.

"Are you sure you guys aren't upset about something?" Logan asks them.

"We're fine!" Skye snaps.

"Skye-"

"I'm not that hungry right now." Skye interrupts. "I'll eat later."

She gets out of her seat and leaves the dining room, storming back to her room. She slams the door shut and locks it, rubbing her temples. She thought that school was the most frustrating thing in her life. Now she has an entirely new concern. For the love of God, she's only twelve years old! She shouldn't be this stressed out at her age!

* * *

"Those liars!" Kayla screams as she hits the punching bag.

"No offense, but you look like you're about to explode." Brennan warns her.

"I already have!" Kayla snaps, throwing another punch.

"I can't believe that they kept this hidden from us." Kenzie says, staring at her phone. She has been doing more research about this hostage incident and it sounds like it was pretty bad. She's trying to keep from feeling too bitter, but it's hard when you feel completely betrayed. She doesn't hate her parents, but she does feel hurt.

"Okay, look at it this way." Brennan says. "Maybe they just didn't wanna relive the horror."

"Oh, what an excuse!" Kayla says humorless, throwing more punches at the bag, Whenever she gets mad, she has to come over to the Diamond's private gym and take her anger out on their punching bag. Kenzie supposes it's better than fighting a living person.

"What are we gonna do? Just sit back and act like we don't know anything?" She wonders. They can't do that. They know everything, so they can't pretend that they don't. There's gotta be a way to make their parents confess the truth. Maybe it's time for a family meeting, which they haven't had in quite a while. They usually only have family meetings when there's something serious to be discussed. Well, this is _very _serious.

"My mother lied to me all the time!" Kayla says bitterly, kicking the large bag. "Then my dad lied to me when he said that he and Chris weren't in a serious relationship, then they went and got married! Why do you think I resent most authority figures? They act like they're so smart, then they go and lie to you!"

Kenzie had a feeling that there was a reason behind Kayla's issues.

"Let's just calm down." Brennan says calmly, pulling Kayla away from the punching bag. "We need to get to bed, so we won't be too tired for school tomorrow."

Kayla is the first to exit the gym, then Kenzie and Brennan follow close behind. They've gotta figure out what to do about this situation. They can't allow their parents to continue lying to them. They deserve the truth.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	10. One Confession

"Have a good day!" Jenna smiles, waving at Kenzie and Ari. They give her halfhearted waves in response before turning around and walking down the hallway. She frowns at their distant behavior, which they have been displaying since yesterday. Are they mad for some reason? She and James will have to sit them down and talk about this later. She isn't enjoying this attitude from them.

She walks into her office to find Kayla and Alyssa sitting on the couch. Um, she loves her nieces, but why are they here? Well, she knows why Kayla is probably here. Ever since she got in trouble for fighting a few months ago, she has been having weekly visits with Jenna to talk about her "rage issues." Alyssa, on the other hand, hasn't gotten into any trouble that Jenna knows of.

"Hi, Aunt Jenna!" Alyssa waves.

"Hey, but remember the rule? At school, you call me Mrs. Diamond." Jenna corrects.

"Right." Alyssa says, grabbing her book bag. She waves at Jenna and Kayla before exiting the office. Jenna shuts the door and goes to her seat, sitting down and looking at Kayla with curiosity. She thinks that this girl has some major issues to be worked out. She doesn't feel like it's a matter of Kayla simply being a spoiled brat. She has underlying problems that need to be taken care of.

"Well, we don't want you to be late for class, so we'll make this quick." She tells the girl. "How did you enjoy our trip this weekend?"

"It was...really fun." Kayla nods. "However, it took a weird turn toward the end."

"How so?"

"Gee, let's start with the fact that you and all of the other parents have been lying to us!" Kayla says suddenly. "We know what happened with Jennifer Zevon and Wayne Wayne. He shot your husband and the "Jennifers" beat you up! That's right, _auntie!_ We know everything!"

Jenna gulps heavily. She was really hoping that it could stay between her and her friends. They were gonna put it behind them, as if it never happened. That can't happen if their kids know the truth. How did they...oh, the internet. Yep, the internet never forgets. When the hostage incident happened, it was all over the news, including news websites.

"Look," She says carefully. "Yes, Wayne Wayne did take us hostage and I did get beaten up by Jennifer and one of her friends. We didn't want you guys to know because we were hoping that we could put it behind us. We wanted to pretend like it never happened.

Kayla's face seems to harden as she shakes her head. She suddenly gets off the couch and grabs her back pack, leaving the office. Jenna groans, resting her forehead on her desk. So that's why the kids have been acting weird. Yeah, she feels bad about keeping such a big secret from them, but she didn't think that it was a big deal. The incident is a thing of the past, you know?

"Great." She murmurs. "This is just great."

* * *

"Something wrong?"

Kenzie jumps, closing her locker before turning around. Trever, AKA Yogurt Shop Dude, is standing right there.

"Oh, you have no idea." She says tiredly.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"The Palm Woods Hostage Incident of 2015." She says calmly. She still cannot believe that her parents kept that from her, Ari, and Chris for all these years. She could hardly sleep last night because she kept thinking about it. She almost feels tempted to storm into her mom's office and let that woman know straight up that she knows what happened.

"Um, excuse me?"

"I found out that my parents have been keeping a huge secret." She explains. "A few months after I was born, Wayne Wayne, Jennifer Zevon, and Jennifer Williams took them and their friends hostage. My mom got beaten up and my dad was shot."

She starts walking alongside Trevor, since they both have English. She remembers when Skye suggested that Trevor is interested in her, but she doubts it. They have become good friends when he started working at the yogurt shop that Kenzie frequently visits, but there's nothing romantic between them. There is a such thing as guys and girls being friends.

"Wow..." He says. "That's not good."

"No, it isn't." Kenzie agrees. "I just can't get over it, you know? Sure, maybe it was traumatic, but why hide it? Especially from family!"

"I get what you mean." Trevor says as they walk into the classroom. Kenzie sits at her usual desk, feeling like she's in desperate need of some Ibuprofen. She's gonna end up going insane if she doesn't talk to her parents about this. She doesn't wanna end up in a straight jacket because she was stupid enough to bottle up her emotions until she exploded in a psychotic rampage.

Okay, that was a bit dramatic.

She has been spending way too much time with Kayla.

* * *

"DOGS, THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" Gustavo Rocque screams. Yep, the man is sixty four years old and he still has horrible anger management issues. He still treats the Big Time Rush guys like immature teenagers, even though they're nearly forty years old. Of course, Carlos probably needs to be treated like a teenager because he hasn't changed much since he was sixteen. He still enjoys doing stupid and dangerous things.

"Calm down, you old coot!" His longtime assistant, Kelly Wainwright, scolds. She has a cold today, so she's a little cranky.

James subtly glances at his cell phone, checking the time. Gustavo said that they would only be here for four years, so they've got one more hour left before they will hopefully be dismissed. He wants to be home when Jenna and the kids get out of work and school. He was even thinking about making dinner tonight.

"Gustavo, we're not getting any younger!" Logan complains.

"Yeah, give us a break!" Carlos agrees. "If I have to work late, Stephanie is gonna kill me!"

James isn't bashing his friend's wife, but Stephanie is more insane than Jenna was with her pregnancies. That does remind of his thoughts about adding another little one to their family, though. He wouldn't mind, especially since Kenzie will be heading to college. They're still young enough to have one more baby, right?

"Just work for thirty more minutes, then I'll let you go!" Gustavo says, calming down like Kelly told him to.

"Deal." The four men say in unison. James is relieved. Thirty more minutes, then he can go home and wait for his family. No, he's not one of those clingy types. He's just a loving husband and father that looks forward to seeing his wife and kids. Besides, he's tired. He wants to fall asleep on his comfy leather couch.

"Now," Gustavo says. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

* * *

"Why are you mad at mommy and daddy?" Chris asks his older sisters.

"We'll explain later." Ari responds. She is driving her new car, while her secretive mother sits in the seat next to her. She is beyond irritated right now. Not only did she find out that she has a math test next Monday, but she is still pissed off at her mom for lying to her. Something tells her that Jenna suspects that they know the truth because she seems unusually nervous.

"You guys," Jenna says carefully. "Kayla told me that you know what happened."

"You got that right!" Kenzie snaps from the backseat. Ari sighs, keeping her eyes on the road. Kayla must have snapped and blurted it out during her weekly appointment with "Mrs. Diamond." Ari is glad that their mom knows. Now her parents will have to be fully honest about what happened. Maybe they'll even feel guilty and let her buy that purple leather jacket from Saks Fifth Avenue.

"Look, I'm sorry that we didn't tell you." Jenna tells them. "But we didn't think it was a big deal! I mean, it happened years ago. It's over!"

"That's no excuse!" Kenzie says as Ari pulls into the driveway. "You should have told us!"

"What happened?" Chris frowns.

"I have a feeling that you're about to find out." Ari says as they walk into the house.

"You wanna know what happened?" Jenna asks them. "Well, here's the truth. Your dad and I took you, Kenzie, on a vacation to Miami. While we were there, I was receiving threatening text messages. When we returned to LA, Jennifer Williams lured us into the Palm Woods gym and we got locked in. Wayne Wayne was angry because we had gotten him kicked out of Big Time Rush-"

"Whoa, Wayne Wayne was in BTR?" Ari asks her.

"Yeah." Jenna replies. "Anyway, after he got kicked out of the band, he was forced to take a job with this children's TV show, The Ziggle Zaggles. I guess he was mad that his tough guy reputation was ruined and that he would never be taken seriously as a rapper. So this hostage thing was his way of getting revenge."

Ari frowns and looks at her two siblings before looking back at her mom. Their dad has joined them now, looking very worried. She can't believe what she's hearing. That must have been terrible. How could Wayne Wayne be so mean?

"I'll take it from here." James tells Jenna before speaking to the kids. "It was really traumatic for us and we didn't wanna remember it. We just wanted to forget about it and focus on being a family, okay?"

Kenzie, Ari, and Chris nod, saddened expressions on their faces. They feel less angry now that their parents have told them the truth. They wish that they had gotten the truth sooner, but now they feel more sympathetic than anything else. They can't even imagine how awful that must have been for their parents.

"Now, let's hug it out." James says, holding his arms open. "What do you say?"

Jenna's arm is already around his waist, then the kids join them and they share a loving family embrace.

* * *

**In later chapters, how would you like to see Wayne Wayne return? This won't happen for quite a few more chapters, but I wanna know what you think:)**

**Review! :D**


	11. Honesty

**Happy New Years Eve! :D Who else is ready for 2013?**

"I think they're onto us." Carlos whispers awkwardly.

"Ya think?!" Logan replies.

Kendall laughs nervously as he and his fellow parents glance at the kids standing in front of them. This morning, James and Jenna called them all up and revealed that the kids know about the Wayne Wayne hostage incident. Now they're sitting in the Diamond family's living room, anxiously preparing to tell the whole truth about the situation. None of them really want to, but they have no choice.

"How could you keep this from us?" Skye asks, her arms crossed.

"Yeah! How?!" Jayce agrees.

"It's complicated." Jenna says calmly. "You have no idea how traumatic it was for us. We were trapped in that gym with a man who wanted to hurt us. He wanted revenge on us because his career had failed and he wanted us to fix it."

Kendall cringes at the memory. Why do they have to explain this? Why can't they just forget about it? He's just grateful that James didn't die from the gunshot wounds (and broken wrist) that he received. He spent two weeks in the hospital before he was deemed ready to go home. He still had a long recovery ahead of him, though.

"I thought that we would all be honest with each other." Kenzie says. "I didn't think that families were suppose to lie about stuff like this."

Ugh, they didn't lie! They were simply putting this traumatic experience behind them, as if it never happened. Kendall was perfectly happy with just focusing on enjoying his life with Jo and their children. Now the secret is out and they can no longer pretend that it never happened. They have to be honest with their kids about everything they went through.

"We didn't wanna hurt you guys!" James tells them. "We just...it was absolutely horrible. Kenzie, you were around eight months old at the time and you were actually in the gym with us for a few minutes. We convinced Wayne Wayne to allow you to go where you would be safe. So Jennifer took you outside and gave to, I think, Jo."

"I was almost stuck there with you?" Kenzie whispers. A few of the adults nod, while Kenzie just stares at them with tearful eyes. Kendall actually feels guilty now. They shouldn't have kept the truth hidden for this long. They should have talked about it a long time ago. Now the kids may never trust them again.

"You were just a baby." Jo explains. "We begged Wayne Wayne to let you go."

Kendall looks at a picture on the coffee table. Kenzie was probably around five or six months old. James was holding her and he was joined by Kendall, Carlos, and Logan as Jenna snapped the picture. It's one of Kendall's favorites. None of them ever expected that James Diamond would be the first to get married and become a father, especially not as young as he was. He was only twenty one when he married Jenna, almost twenty two when Kenzie was born.

"I threatened to get my baseball bat if the police didn't get them out." Lacey points out. Oh, Lacey...the things she remembers.

"And you didn't get arrested?" Ari asks slowly.

"Nope." Lacey answers. "Gabby shut me up."

"Who's that?" Jackson wonders.

"She's an old friend that Jenna and I met when we started college." Lacey responds. "She's doing Broadway now. I think she's engaged to one of her costars too."

Kendall heard that too. She and this guy were doing a show together and they fell in love. Now they're getting married! None of them have seen her in a couple of years, though. She lives in New York City and they don't go there very often. But Kendall wonders why they haven't received a wedding invitation.

"Okay, I think I need to be alone for a while." Kenzie breathes. "I'll talk to you all later."

With that, she disappears down the hallway.

* * *

Kenzie grabs a photo album off her bookshelf. She received it as a birthday present from her parents on her sixteenth birthday. They got a bunch of pictures of her throughout the years and put them together to create this photo album. Despite their lives as Hollywood royalty, they seem like a fairly normal family. Who knew that there could be any secrets between them?

"Kenzie? Baby girl, can I talk to you?"

"Come in." Kenzie says quietly. James opens the door, remorse on his face. She loves both of her parents, but she feels closest to her dad. That's why she can't believe that he wouldn't tell her the truth. They have always been not just father and daughter, but best friends as well. He took her on father/daughter outings, read her bedtime stories and sang to her before bed, gave her hugs and kisses when she was sad!

"Can we talk?" He asks, quietly shutting the door.

"About..."

"I need you to try and understand, okay?" James pleads, sitting next to her on the bed. "I know you probably feel hurt and angry, but try to get where we're all coming from. Yes, you almost ended up being held hostage too, but you shouldn't have to live your life with a memory like that hanging over you."

Oh, like it would really bother her that much. She got out before the crazy stuff started, so that's good. Not to mention that everyone else turned out okay. No one died! Do they really think that she's so pessimistic that all she could spend her life thinking about was the negative stuff? No, she would be thinking about the fact that they're all alive and healthy.

"Just know that we all love you." James assures her, running his fingers through her hair. "And we just want you, Ari and Chris to grow up happy."

"You can't protect us from everything, you know." Kenzie tells him. "I know you and mom wanna protect us from the bad things in the world, but it can't work like that. We already know that not everything is good."

She turns the page of her photo album to one of her parents, herself, and a newborn Ariana. There's no denying that they made three very adorable babies. Kenzie would personally say that she was the cutest one, but she doesn't feel like arguing with Ari and Chris about it. Some opinions should be kept secret.

"We know." James answers. "And we'll be honest with you from now on."

"Promise?"

"I promise." James says, kissing her temple. Kenzie rests her head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around her, holding her close to him.

* * *

Andrea Zevon hums as she flips through the latest issue of Pop Tiger magazine. Her dad plans on calling Jo Knight up tomorrow to arrange for her to spend Saturday night at their house in hopes of getting her and Rachel to bond. She can guarantee that it will never happen no matter how hard they try. She and Rachel Knight will _never _be friends.

"VERONICA, WHERE IS MY SMOOTHIE?!" She yells.

"Coming!" The maid says, rushing into her room with the Triple Berry Smoothie. It's her favorite and she has to have one every night before bed. Handing the smoothie to her, Veronica gives an apology for taking so long, then rushes from the room. Andrea sips the smoothie and sighs happily, sitting the fruity snack on her bedside table.

Gosh, another article about Wayne Wayne. He's, like, the male version of Lindsay Lohan these days. He's no longer relevant as far as any career goes, yet the tabloids never shut up about him. He hasn't had an acting role in years. He supposedly wanted to become a rapper, but that never happened.

**Walley Dooley, AKA Wayne Wayne, made the news several years ago when he was sentenced to eleven years in prison for holding boy band Big Time Rush and friends hostage, along with giving James Diamond a broken wrist and two gunshot wounds.**

Whoa, Andrea didn't know about this.

**But Dooley didn't act alone. He was accompanied by actresses Jennifer Woods and Jennifer Williams. They were sentenced to three years of probation.**

Hey, her mom's last name use to be Woods! Alright, what's the deal? Her parents never mentioned this to her. She keeps reading the article, trying to understand this. She's not the brightest person you'll ever meet, but even she knows that something is seriously off. Do people seriously think that young kids can't figure these things out?

"MOM! DAD!" She screams.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Jennifer answers back. Andrea huffs, grabbing her smoothie and getting off the bed. She takes a huge sip and storms out of the room. In a minute? No, she's not waiting that long. She wants an explanation and she wants it now.

She walks down the hall to her parents room, pushing the door open. Um...maybe she could wait a little longer. She feels awkward seeing her dad in his boxers and no shirt on, while her mom is dressed in lingerie. She starts to back out of the room, but she soon remembers why she's here in the first place.

"I was reading Pop Tiger and I was reading a story about Wayne Wayne. Something about him refusing a regularly scheduled Breathalyzer test." She says with an eerily calm tone. "And the article mentioned him holding Big Time Rush and some other people hostage. Yeah, he got eleven years in prison, while you, mom, and Jennifer Williams got three years of probation. Wanna explain that?"

Oh, they are so busted.

"Honey, can we talk about this later? Why don't you get Veronica to take you to the mall or something? Your dad and I were hoping for some alone time." Jennifer says with a nervous smile. Andrea shakes her head, turning on her heels and leaving the room. She wonders if Rachel is aware of this.

If she's gonna have to spend Saturday night with the girl, she'll probably find out.

* * *

**Now Andrea knows the big secret! And Kenzie found out that she spent a couple minutes trapped with her parents, aunts, and uncles! :O**

**Review! :D**


	12. There's A First Time For Everything

"Does this dress look okay?" Ari asks.

Jenna looks at her daughter, checking out the dress. It's a floor length black halter dress with rhinestones forming a straight line down the front. Ari is going to the premiere of some movie that one of her costars is staring in. It's a spy themed action movie. Now, back to the dress.

"It's perfect." She smiles. Ari happily walks back down the hallway to her room, while Jenna returns her attention to the TV. It seems like just yesterday that she was pregnant with Kenzie. Now she's thirty nine and she has three children, two that are on their way to becoming huge stars like their dad. Because of her role on Camille's show, Ari is becoming America's newest sweetheart.

"Okay, Mrs. Diamond, is Ari dressed yet?" Jayce asks, eagerly walking into the living room.

"She'll be done soon." Jenna replies. This is Ari's first premiere, so she's naturally a bit nervous. She'll do fine, though. Reporters have come to the set before and she talked to them with no problem. Besides, the media adores her. Jenna just hopes that Ari won't ever be at the center of any scandals. They had a pretty...unforgettable experience with Kendall a few years ago. It was shortly after Wayne Wayne was released from prison. Kendall saw him at some restaurant, walked up to him, and punched him in the face. Luckily, they convinced the jerk to not press charges.

"I can't wait to see her." Jayce says happily, sitting next to Jenna on the couch.

"She looks beautiful." Jenna tells him. Unlike James, she is happy that Ari is in a serious relationship. She has seen some teenagers that have a different significant other every three weeks. At least they can rest assured that neither one of their daughters isn't a serial dater.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"COME IN!" Jenna calls out. The front door opens and Chris (her sister, not her son) walks into the house, looking rather stressed out. "Um, are you okay?"

"Kayla and I got into another argument." Chris says tiredly, sitting in the reclining chair. "She got invited to some guy's party and I told her that she couldn't go, but she decided to argue with me. I mean, I don't even know what to do with her. Her dad isn't any help either, so I'm stuck."

"What happened next?" Jenna asks worriedly.

"She got in her car and drove off." Chris mutters. Jenna shakes her head. If Kayla were living here, she wouldn't get away with acting like that. She would get her butt whooped. They've never had to spank their kids, but they didn't have any problem children. If they had a kid like Kayla, they would probably have to use some tough love.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Jenna asks.

"I would," Chris says calmly. "If I knew where she went."

Jenna sighs, not happy about what she's hearing. Chris needs to stand up to that girl. She's the adult and Kayla is the child (she's not eighteen yet, so she is legally considered a minor). If she has to, she needs to take away all of the girl's privileges until Kayla learns to show some respect. It doesn't matter that Chris isn't her biological mother. She's still an authority figure and she deserves respect.

"Look," She takes a deep breath. "You need to toughen up and start disciplining her. If you don't, she's gonna end up in all kinds of trouble. I know you don't wanna see her in jail. In order to prevent that from happening, there needs to be consequences for her actions."

"You're right." Chris agrees. "But I just...she seems to hate me so much, you know? If I try to discipline her, I'll have to hear "You're not my mother" more than I already do."

"It doesn't matter." Jenna says sternly. "What she says doesn't matter. She lives under your roof and live by your rules, whether she likes it or not. When she says that you're not her mother, do not give in. Stand your ground and punish her!

She's not trying to sound selfish, but she's glad that she's not the one dealing with Kayla. She was blessed to have respectful, well behaved kids. Chris only pulls a few harmless pranks every once in a while, but he's a very sweet boy. Kenzie and Ari rarely argue with their parents either. Instead, they choose to behave and focus on their careers and their education.

"Okay, I'm done!"

Ari returns to the living room, wearing her dress and silver high heels. Her blonde hair (she's a natural brunette) is in a half up/half down style, she's wearing a small amount of makeup, and some dangling diamond earrings.

"Baby, you look so pretty!" Jenna squeals, walking over to her daughter. "JAMES, COME SEE OUR LITTLE GIRL!"

"Mom, I'm not little!"

"Sorry." Jenna says just as James walks into the room.

"Wow," He says. "You look beautiful."

"I know, right?" Jayce agrees as he approaches his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist. They are about to lean in for a kiss, but James clears his throat. Jenna rolls her eyes, slapping his bicep. He's paranoid that Ari is gonna either marry the boy or get pregnant. Jenna doubts that either of those things will happen for a while. At least, it better not. Now, she's not judging anyone, but she doesn't want her daughter becoming a teen mom.

HONK! HONK!

"I've gotta go." Ari tells them. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Have fun." James says, kissing her forehead. She gives them a wave before walking out the door. Now that Jenna thinks about it, why aren't the guys going? Big Time Rush is still very famous and you would think that Gustavo would be making them attend some red carpet events. You know, to keep them in the spotlight.

"Hey, why aren't you and the guys going?" She asks her husband.

"We've got a full day of rehearsals tomorrow." James answers. "Gustavo doesn't want us to get tired out."

"Got it." Jenna says before looking at her sister. "And remember what I told you. Toughen up and give some proper discipline to your stepdaughter!"

* * *

Ari has never been to a movie premiere before, so she'll admit that she's a little nervous. Luckily, Camille agreed to walk with her until she's ready. Her more experienced costars gave her some tips about red carpet etiquette, though, so she should be okay. It's just so weird hearing all these reporters shouting her name, asking her to look this way and that way, blah blah blah.

"ARIANA, LOOK THIS WAY!"

"You think you'll be okay alone for a bit?" Camille asks her.

"Sure." Ari smiles before Camille walks away. She takes a deep breath and poses for the cameras, pushing stand of hair away from her face before posing again. Hey, this is kind of fun! Yeah, she's actually enjoying this. Besides, there are some major celebrities around here. Lucy Hale, Ashley Benson, Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber, and cool people like that. On the other hand, she also saw Andrea, whom she's not as enthusiastic about. Why is that girl even here? She hasn't made a single movie, appeared on TV, or recorded even one hit song.

"Ariana, Diana Evans from Pop Tiger TV wants to speak with you." Camille's publicist, Harley, tells her. She hasn't gotten her own publicist yet, but Harley has hinted at wanting to work with her. She's certainly considering.

She gives a wave to the cameras before walking toward the reporter. Diana Evans looks like she could be a supermodel. She's tall, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a great smile. She's actually Kendall's favorite reporter and Lacey constantly complains about wanting to be pretty like her. Everyone thinks that it has something to do with her turning forty in November. She's probably going through a mid life crisis.

"Ariana Diamond, so great to see you!" Diana chirps.

"It's great to be here." Ari smiles.

"Camille Roberts told me that this is your first premiere. Are you nervous?"

"A little bit." Ari giggles. "But I've been having a lot of fun. I've seen a lot of awesome celebrities so far. I heard One Direction is here and I am dying to meet them, but I haven't seen them yet."

"Who is your favorite 1D member?" Diana laughs.

"I have a particular liking for Niall." Ari tells her. "He has aged _very well._"

Okay, this is going pretty good. She hasn't fell flat on her face, she hasn't said anything stupid, no toilet paper is caught in her shoe...yeah, everything is looking good. She just hopes that the public doesn't mind that she basically just called a forty one year old man hot. Hey, she is allowed to find older men attractive. That doesn't mean that she wants to date one.

"Let's talk about the rumors surrounding you and your role on Family Affairs." Diana tells her. "Rumor has it that you will become a main character next season. Any truth to that?"

"It's possible." Ari replies. "I don't know for sure yet, but there is certainly a possibility."

She hopes that it's true. She loves being on the show and becoming a part of the main cast would be amazing. Samantha is a rather popular recurring character, so fans would probably love if she was bumped up to a main role. Sam always end up in really comical situations and her relationship with Morgan (Camille's character) is totally laughable. In a good way, of course.

"Great! Now, there have recently been pics of you with a diamond ring on your right hand." Diana informs her. She smiles at the mention of her promise ring. "What's the deal with that?"

"My boyfriend gave me a promise ring for my sixteenth birthday." She says politely.

"You think you and your man will be heading down the aisle in a few years?"

"I honestly don't know." Ari says, hoping that she's not blushing. "We love each other, but we're just living in the moment. We're young and we have plenty of time to think about stuff like that."

Her little secret? She wants to marry him when they graduate from high school. The problem? She has no idea how to tell him without scaring him.

* * *

"Alright, I'm back!" Kayla calls out, walking into the house.

Chris growls and takes a heavy swig of her sweet tea. Alright, she's gonna take Jenna's advice and show this brat who's boss. From now on, she refuses to let Kayla treat her like dirt just because she isn't the girl's biological parent. Jenna can be pretty smart, so Chris knows that taking her advice is probably a good idea.

"GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!" She yells, walking into the living room. Kayla stands in the archway, leaning against it. Chris glares at her and walks closer, coughing when she smells cigarette smoke. Okay, that's it! Believe it or not, she loves Kayla and she wants what's best for her. So it's time to straighten her out.

"What's your problem?" Kayla snorts.

"My problem is that you seem to have zero respect for me."

"Why should I respect the woman that ruined my life?" Kayla asks her.

"You know what, young lady?" Chris asks, getting closer to Chris. "You're grounded for two weeks. No cell phone, no TV, no magazines, no parties, and I will take you to and from school. I'll add two more weeks for every time that you disrespect me."

Kayla looks even angrier now, but Chris doesn't even care. She's doing what's best for her family, whether Kayla likes it or not. When the girl whispers "I hate you" and storms upstairs to her room, Chris doesn't even flinch. It did hurt to hear that, but she's not backing down.

* * *

**Who else really enjoyed this chapter? Ari revealed a secret desire and Chris finally stood up to her stepdaughter;) **

**Review! :D**


	13. Sleepover

Rachel cannot believe this happening. She cannot believe that Andrea "The Devil Child" Zevon is gonna be spending the night. Don't her parents understand that Andrea is evil? She's the meanest girl in school! Sadly, she has all their teachers fooled into believing that she's a sweet angel from above. They just don't know her like Rachel does. She's manipulative, bossy, rude, obnoxious, and just plain irritating.

"It won't be so bad." Jo insists.

"That's what you think." Rachel grumbles. She walks to her room and shuts the door, letting out a frustrated scream. She has said this before and she'll say it again. She hates Andrea Kathryn Zevon. She wishes that Dak and Jennifer would send the brat off to boarding school, so she could never bother Rachel ever again.

"Did you get bitten by a spider again?" Jackson asks from the hallway.

"No!" Rachel retorts. Yeah, she got bit by a spider when she was ten. No, the spider wasn't poisonous. It did hurt, though. Her parents took her to the doctor, just in case. Sure enough, there was no venom in her system. Anyway, back to the other disgusting creature. If anyone thinks that she and Andrea are gonna be best buddies after this, they're sadly mistaken.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Knight!" Andrea's perky voice rings throughout the house. Rachel groans and falls face first onto her bed. Why her? Why do her parents wanna torture her like this? She's a good person! She even donated some of her birthday money to the Salvation Army! She has given her parents no reason to punish her.

"Andrea." Kendall says flatly.

"Why don't you take your things down to Rachel's room? Just go down the hall and it's the third door on your right." Jo says sweetly. Even Rachel can tell that the sweetness in her mom's voice is fake. More importantly, however, why can't they make Andrea sleep in the guest bedroom? Did Rachel do something to deserve this?

"Alright, where in your junky room can I put my better quality items?" Andrea says as she pushes the door open.

"Why don't you take your items and yourself to hell?" Rachel suggests sarcastically. Andrea gives her a fake smile and sits her two suitcases on the floor. Rachel cringes at the sight of her. She's wearing designer jeans, a Juicy Couture T shirt, and a denim jacket. Rachel has plenty of designer items in her closet, but she thinks that Andrea wears that stuff for the sole purpose of reminding everyone that she's rich and they're not.

"Why would I wanna go where you're going?" Devil Child asks, crossing her arms.

"You know what's gonna happen if you don't shut up?" Rachel asks, standing up. "I'll get you and it'll look like an accident."

"You're an accident!"

That tears it! Rachel lunges at Andrea and knocks her to the ground, grabbing a hold of those blonde locks. Moments later, Kendall and Jo come running into the room. They grab Rachel and pull her off of Andrea, who looks more furious than ever. It's her fault for being such a witch! She deserved what she was about to get.

"Listen, you two," Kendall says firmly. "You are gonna try your best to get along. We are gonna sit down, eat dinner, and you girls are gonna try to have good time. Got that?"

"Yes, sir." Both girls mumble. Well, this was embarrassing.

* * *

"I hate you."

"I hate you more." Rachel grumbles.

"Have you ever thought about crawling into a hole and, I don't know, staying there?" Andrea retorts.

"Okay, that's enough!" Jo finally says. Both girls mutter apologies, staring at their empty plates. Andrea doesn't know why her parents are making her do this. Oh, she knows why. They probably wanted to get her out of this house for the night, so they could be alone. She doesn't even wanna think about what's going on at her house. She could have spent the night at Tiffany's place, but they insisted on making her stay with the biggest loser at Lincoln Middle School.

"Why don't you girls watch a movie?" Kendall suggests.

"I'm picking it!" Rachel says, walking to the living room. Andrea gives Rachel's parents an awkward yet polite smile before running out of the dining room, following Rachel to the living room. She's already being tortured enough. The least anyone can do is let her pick a decent movie to watch.

"We're watching the remake of Spy High." She says. Yeah, Jayce and Skye Mitchell's mom was in the original version and she can't stand Skye, but the remake is actually very good. This time, the actors were actually decent. No offense, but she doesn't think that Camille Roberts is that talented. Then again, maybe she's just saying that because she can't Camille's stupid daughter.

"No, we're watching Death Of A Princess." Rachel says coolly, grabbing the DVD. Ugh, Andrea can't stand that movie. It's about these cops in a small town who are sent to a foreign country to investigate the death of the country's princess. In her opinion, it's the stupidest movie made in the past five years. The producers attempted to make an edgy action/suspense film and they failed miserably.

"My idea's better!" She argues.

"Uh, no." Rachel replies. "Your idea is stupid. Why? Because those actors ruined Spy High. They never should have remade it!"

"You're just jealous because your acting skills are terrible." Andrea says, pushing her out of the way. She takes her Spy High DVD out of her handbag, smirking proudly as she turns to face Rachel. That girl needs to know something about her. She always gets what she wants and right now, she wants to watch Spy High.

"Fine, watch your pathetic movie remake." Rachel says. "But I'm gonna watch this much better movie in my room, away from you!"

"Have fun!" Andrea says sarcastically. Once Rachel is gone, she happily pops the movie into the DVD player and sits on the couch, reaching into her handbag. She takes a bag of gummy bears out and begins snacking on them as the movie begins.

* * *

"Kendall, this is a disaster!" Jo whispers.

"I know." Kendall groans as their daughter slams her bedroom door. They walk to the living room, where Andrea is watching her movie choice. But she's no longer alone. Jackson is sitting next to her, checking her out. You know, neither one of them can figure out if Chris got his flirtatious ways from his dad or from Jackson.

"You know, I'm only two years younger than you." The nine year old boy informs Andrea.

"If you're trying to hit on me, it's not working." Andrea says. Kendall cannot believe that they agreed to let her spend the night at their house. Her parents should have let her go to that party. She's a pain to have around. Rachel always tells them that Andrea is rude to her at school and they don't like it.

"Okay, what about when I get older? Would you give me a chance then?"

"Probably not."

"Oh my gosh." Jo mutters. "Oh my gosh" is right. How can Jackson even be attracted to that girl? He could easily pick a nice girl to have a crush on, but he chose Andrea Zevon of all people. Of course, he also has a thing for Kenzie and Ari, but he knows that he doesn't have a chance with them. Kendall supposes that his son is simply settling for Andrea.

"This is giving me a headache." He tells his wife. He is so relieved that he and his friends don't have bratty children. Ari has had her diva moments, but she's nowhere near as awful as Andrea. In fact, she's as sweet as her older sister most of the time. He supposes that he shouldn't be surprised with how Andrea turned out. Just look at who her mother is!

"Her parents need to send her to boarding school." Jo says, watching as Andrea takes a compact mirror from her handbag. Kendall cannot believe how self absorbed that girl is. She's only eleven years old! Quite honestly, it's kind of embarrassing. Who wants to walk around with a daughter who has her face glued to a mirror all the time?

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Knight!" Andrea waves. Kendall and Jo give fake smiles, which disappear once they turn around. Kendall wonders if he could get away with leaving Jo here while he sneaks away to James's house. He probably shouldn't, though. He definitely doesn't wanna end up sleeping on the couch again.

"I'm gonna use the computer." He says, walking into the office. Jo follows him and grabs her laptop, while he sits in front of the desktop. He's gonna look at some videos on Youtube of Kenzie performing at some music festival. Last year, they invited upcoming artists to showcase their music and Kenzie was one of them.

Ah, here's a good one. "Red" was one of the first songs that Kenzie wrote for her album. It's one of the three songs that Gustavo has picked as a possible first single. The other two are "I Knew You Were Trouble" and "Blown Away."

"Where did Kenzie learn to play guitar?" Jo asks him.

"She taught herself." Kendall answers. He's about to return his attention the video when a loud screech is heard. For a moment, he and Jo only look at each other, but they soon jump out of their seats and run to the living room. They're worried that Dak and Jennifer are gonna have a reason to sue, but they find that Jackson simply spilled his soda on Andrea's shirt. Oh my gosh, what a drama queen.

"Hey, let me-" Their son says, reaching out to her. But she frantically pushes his hands away, whining. Kendall and Jo glance at each other, bewildered looks on their faces. Jo mumbles something about Andrea changing clothes, while Kendall covers his face with his hands. This is gonna be a long night. Actually, a little too long.

* * *

**I was out of town today, so this chapter is being posted late:) You'll get another chapter tomorrow:)**

** I'm also gonna wait until tomorrow to post the next chapter of One Life To Live because it's late and after being out of town all day, I'm feeling lazy:P I want the chapter to be good, not rushed:)**

**Review! :D**


	14. The Big Time

"How was she?" Jennifer asks Jo.

"Oh, she was a little angel." Jo is lying through her teeth. In all honesty, Andrea was a little nightmare. She now has full understanding of why Rachel hates that girl so much. She's just as bad as her mother, maybe even worse. Jo seriously thought that she was gonna go insane. Andrea actually asked why she and Kendall haven't hired a maid. Apparently, the Zevons have a maid to do all the household chores for them, including cooking.

"I was very good, mommy." Andrea says sweetly. It takes all Jo's strength not to start gagging. She's an adult and she needs to be mature. It's just hard when she has had to spend a whole night dealing with Andrea. Anyone would be cranky if they were put through that. It's quite sickening and Jo is so glad that it's offer.

"Thanks for taking care of her for us." Jennifer says before ushering Andrea into the house. Jo gets into her car and starts it up, pulling away from the curb. She hopes that she never has to do this ever again. She would be fine with any other one of Rachel's classmates staying over, but not Andrea.

"JO, PULL OVER SO WE CAN GET A PICTURE OF YOU!"

She grumbles as she looks out the window. A dark paparazzi van is driving beside her with one photographer sticking his camera out the window, snapping photos of her. That's one of the downsides of being a celebrity. You have to deal with those creeps following you all the time. Jo can't stand the vultures.

She rolls up her window, blocking out their eager shouts. Out in public, she tries her best to be friendly to the paparazzi, but it's not always easy. Most of the time, she wants to rip the camera out of their hand and break the stupid thing. When Ari decided to audition for Family Affairs, Jo was happy yet concerned at the same time. Ari is only sixteen and she's already subjecting herself to the stalking of the paparazzi.

Jo honks her car horn at them, pulling farther ahead. She's so glad that she and her family live in a gated community. That way, they don't have to worry about pictures being taken every time they step outside their house. They use to live in an open neighborhood and Jo hated it because paparazzi would be parked outside their house, waiting to get some pictures. She and Kendall finally had enough and found their current place of residence.

She finally arrives at the gate, coming to a stop and rolling the window down. She's about to punch in the code when the paparazzi van pulls over and two photographers step out, cameras flashing in her face. She roughly punches in the code, taking a deep breath as the gates open. She drives into the neighborhood and the gates shut, finally giving her the privacy she needs.

"Idiots." She grumbles, frowning when she sees Lacey's car parked in the driveway. It's not that she minds visitors, but she wasn't expecting any today.

She gets out of the car and locks it, walking to the door. She pushes it open and shuts it behind her, stepping into the living room. Lacey is sitting on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn, while Kai plays with his toys on the floor. Oh, and Rachel is passed out on the floor. She's probably exhausted after the stressful night they had.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jo asks curiously.

"I was suppose to meet with a customer today, but something came up and she had to cancel."

"Was it one of the Jennifers?" Jo asks flatly.

"No." Lacey replies. "It was Trevor Ryan's mom. Apparently, she helped him purchase a home near UCLA."

Trevor is the boy from the yogurt shop that Kenzie likes so much. He seems like a very nice boy and certainly Kenzie's type. He's cute, smart, likable, and normal. Not normal as in boring, but not weird like some people that Jo has met. He's actually quite wealthy, but he chooses to work at the yogurt shop because he doesn't like sponging off of his parents.

"That's nice." Jo says, sitting her purse on the coffee table. She looks down at her sleeping daughter, feeling bad for making the poor girl suffer last night. It's not like she was alone, though. They were all miserable, except for Jackson. He insists that there's a good person behind that bratty exterior. Jo highly doubts that.

"Kai, do you wanna watch a movie?" Lacey asks her son. He nods and sits next to her on the couch. Jo looks at the TV and smiles. The Spongebob Squarepants movie is playing. Kai loves Spongebob as much as Carlos does. There's several years between them, but one thing they have in common is their love for cartoons.

"You guys enjoy that." She says before walking to the kitchen. After last night, she's in serious need of a drink.

* * *

"Your Rocky Road ice cream, my lady." Trevor says, handing a bowl of ice cream and a spoon to Kenzie.

"Thanks, Trev." She replies, accepting the frozen desert. This place may be considered a yogurt shop, but they have delicious ice cream too. In fact, she doesn't even come here for the yogurt very often. She comes for the various ice cream flavors. Rocky Road is the flavor she orders most often.

"Now," Trevor says, sitting across from her. "Have you been hard at work on that debut album? I'm dying to hear your first single."

"I'm going to the studio tomorrow." Kenzie answers. "There should be a single soon."

She and Gustavo had picked three songs as a possible first single and they finally made their decision this morning. The first single is gonna be "Blown Away." It's edgy and even a bit dark, but still fun to listen to. They even came up with a great idea for a music video. Kenzie is so excited about her first video shoot.

"Next question," Trevor says. "When are you gonna guest star on Family Affairs?"

"I don't really plan on acting anytime soon." Kenzie replies. "I just wanna focus on my music right now."

"But you would be a fantastic actress! And Family Affairs is a popular show, so guest starring would give you more exposure."

Okay, sometimes Kenzie thinks that Trevor should become a talent manager. He sure seems eager to suggest ideas to farther her career. He even suggested that she pose for Pop Topic magazine, since it's so popular among music lovers. Gustavo actually agreed with that idea, but he wants to wait until Kenzie has gained a decent fan base.

"Maybe in a couple of years." She smiles.

"But-"

"Trevor, I know how to handle my own career." Kenzie insists. It's not that she doesn't appreciate his advice, but he's not exactly experienced in show business. He was a backup dancer in some show at the Hollywood Bowl and that's it. His show business career hasn't quite taken off yet.

"Hey, have you spoken to Kayla?" Brennan asks, joining them at the table.

"She got grounded for two weeks." Kenzie explains. "She has one more week until she gets her freedom back. I just hope that she won't screw it up by disrespecting her stepmom."

"I love my stepmom." Brennan says. "She's way more attentive than my real mom."

That's why Kenzie doesn't understand Kayla's dislike for her own stepmom. Chris may not be Kayla's real mom, but she cares and that's all that matters. She has been married to Kayla's dad for over thirteen years now and she still hasn't been able to improve her relationship with her stepdaughter. Isn't that kind of sad?

"Now, back to your career." Trevor finally tells Kenzie. "We're putting on a talent night here at the shop and we're looking for some performers. You should talk to Gustavo and see if he would let you sing one of your new songs."

"I'll see about that." Kenzie says, eating a scoop of ice cream. It's delicious like always. Anyway, that talent night sounds like a great idea. And Gustavo is big on getting exposure for his artists, so he would probably approve of this.

* * *

"NO WAY!" Gustavo argues.

"Why not?" Kenzie groans. "Gustavo, it would be great exposure!"

"Yeah, for amateurs!" Gustavo replies. "You're in the big time now, dogette! You don't need to perform in silly shows like that! Why perform at a stupid yogurt shop when you could perform at Madison Square Garden?"

You know, he does have a point. Performing at Madison Square Garden definitely beats performing at a yogurt shop. She would like to help Trevor out, though. His boss put him in charge of recruiting singers and bands to perform, which he seems to be having some trouble doing. She better listen to Gustavo, though. He knows what he's talking about.

"Okay!" She finally says. He's right. She's already signed with a major record company and in a few months, she's gonna be performing at some of the biggest venues in America. If she's gonna be doing that, she really doesn't need to perform at small events like a talent night in a yogurt shop.

"And I have big news." Gustavo says, sounding much calmer now. "A major star in the music business called me today and expressed interest in recording a song with you for her album."

A major star? Which one?

"Who?!" She asks eagerly.

"Karsyn Hart." Gustavo responds. "She is working on her fifth album and she saw a video of you performing at that music festival. She wrote a song and she would like to make it a duet between you and her."

Karsyn Hart is the current queen of country music. Kenzie can't deny that she's a big fan, but there is one small issue. She has heard some rumors about Karsyn and not all of them are positive. She's supposedly one of the most difficult people to work with. She's twenty five years old and she reportedly has the maturity of a sixteenth year old. Let's not forget that she has been through four publicists in the past three years.

"That sounds..." She takes a deep breath. "Great."

* * *

**You'll probably get a chapter of One Life To Live later;)**

**Review! :D**


	15. Life Is Full Of Surprises

**In this chapter, you meet Karsyn Hart (the country superstar that Kenzie will be working with) and there's a bit of a cliffhanger at the end:) **

**Karsyn's celeb lookalike is Carrie Underwood:)**

"Well, it's not my fault that she tripped! Come on, I did not trip her!"

Camille takes a deep breath as she listens to Ari talk on the phone. They're doing a cast photo shoot today and they're currently in the process of getting their hair and makeup done. She doesn't see why Ari couldn't have called her friend back, but the girl insisted that it was probably important. It doesn't sound so important, though. It definitely could have waited.

"Bye!" Ari says before sitting the phone on the vanity counter. She admires her appearance in the vanity mirror and Camille realizes who she got her personality from. She totally got it from James. She even carries a brush in her purse and she calls it her "special brush." Oh, and she is has a compact mirror that she is constantly looking at. She is definitely James Diamond's daughter. Kenzie, on the other hand, got her personality from Jenna.

"Let's just get out there." Camille says, ushering Ari out of the hair and makeup room. The photo shoot is taking place in the living room of some old mansion. One of the bedrooms was set up as the hair and makeup room. They need to get down to the living room now before the photographer starts getting impatient.

"I heard this place was haunted." Ari points out. Camille rolls her eyes and ushers the girl into the living room, where the rest of the cast is waiting. Camille sits on the couch next to her TV husband, while Ari stands around the couch with the rest of the cast. Camille hopes that Ari's "inner diva" won't decide to kick in. They definitely don't need that right now.

"Sir, is this place really haunted?" Ari asks Pierre, the photographer.

"I don't believe so." Pierre says slowly, getting his camera ready.

"But I heard that-"

"Let's just get this over with!" Pierre groans. Camille can't help but smile at how irritated he sounded. Ari is a sweet, perfect little girl around her parents, but she turns into a little pain in the rear end once she's in front of a camera. Camille is starting to think that she gets nervous because she starts saying the most random stuff when a camera is pointed at her.

Finally, they manage to get everyone smiling for the camera, no matter how exhausted or cranky they might be.

* * *

"Sparks, sit down." Logan says sternly, pointing a warning finger at the dog.

WOOF!

"Hey, let me see what I can do." Jenna says, reaching out to rub the golden retriever's head. She accepts a dog treat from Logan and kneels in front of Sparks, holding it on the floor. He tries to grab it, but she quickly pulls it out of his reach. "Sparks, _sit down._"

The dog whimpers, but he does as he is told. Jenna smiles and scratches him behind his ear, finally giving him the treat. He barks again and stands up, eagerly pawing at Jenna's legs. Logan finally intervenes and grabs the dog's collar, leading him toward the back door. You know, Jenna would kind of like to get a pet, either a dog or a bird. She can't decide which she loves more. One of Camille and Ari's costars brought their Sun Conure to the set once and Jenna just fell in love with him. The bird, not the owner.

"Enjoying the dog?" Her husband hugs her waist from behind.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" She smiles, leaning back against him. She turns her head and he surprised her with a kiss. She still adores her husband after all these years. Like any married couple, they've had their fair share of arguments, but it's very rare. They spend more time cuddling than fighting.

"Yeah," James agrees. "But you're cuter."

"James David Diamond, I cannot believe you just compared me to a dog!" Jenna gasps, while James laughs. Men are so immature, but it's hard not to love them. James can be a pain in the butt sometimes, but he's so sweet. He's almost forty years old, yet he's still incredibly sexy. In fact, he's only gotten more attractive over the years.

"You're too sensitive." He chuckles.

"Jerk."

"I love you?"

"I thought so." Jenna says, turning around. She kisses his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck. She is a very lucky woman. She has the perfect husband, three amazing children, and her dream career. She knows that life can't be completely perfect, but it sure seems like it. She has everything she could ever want or need.

"You think Ari's doing okay at the photo shoot?" James asks, gently rubbing her sides.

"I'm sure she is." Jenna rests her head on his shoulder, hugging his waist. He kisses her temple and she finds herself thinking back to when they were younger. You know, in their teens and twenties. The affection they shared back then hasn't stopped. Sometimes, couples get older and it seems like things change between them. Of course, they still love each other, but they don't seem as affectionate and playful as they were in the earlier years of their relationship. James and Jenna are different, though.

"Alright, I think I need to enroll him in obedience school." Logan says, practically stumbling into the living room. From the looks of it, Sparks must have been jumping on him again. Really, Sparks adores Logan and probably prefers him over anyone else in the Mitchell household. Logan always has been pretty lovable.

Riiiiing!

Jenna pulls out her cell phone, looking at the caller ID.

KENZIE

"Hello?"

"Mom, this Karsyn chick is horrible!"

"Honey, I'm sure she's not that bad." Jenna insists. She's probably wrong, but she can't say that out loud.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY LATTE?!"

"Who was that?" She asks, a bewildered look on her face.

"Take a guess." Kenzie says flatly. Jenna cringes, not liking the sound of that girl. She will admit to listening to Karsyn's music, since she's basically a modern day Taylor Swift (and Jenna loves Taylor), but it doesn't sound like she has the best personality. Jenna feels really bad for anyone that has to work with her, including Kenzie.

"Well-" She hesitates. Jenna winces when she hears Gustavo yelling at Kenzie to get back to work, listening to Kenzie mumble a quick "bye" before hanging up. It sounds like even Gustavo is getting fed up. Then again, when isn't he?

"Was that Kenzie?" James asks her.

"Yep." Jenna nods. "We should probably have some Tylenol ready for her when she gets home."

* * *

"I am so excited to be working with you." Karsyn tells Kenzie once she has gotten her stupid latte.

"And I'm thrilled to be working with you." Kenzie replies awkwardly.

Gustavo is miserable. Out of all the people his dogette could work with, they got stuck with Karsyn Hart. Gustavo has seen her out in public before and she's a disaster! She is the Lindsay Lohan of country music! She has a great voice, she's very pretty, but her personality sucks! She hasn't gotten the most positive publicity either.

"Weren't you just yelling at us to get back to work?!" Karsyn snaps at Gustavo. "Let's get to it!"

"Yes, ma'am." The music producer squeaks, watching as Karsyn drags Kenzie into the recording booth. Karsyn wrote this song, "Undermine", and she was right when she said that Kenzie's vocals would be perfect for it. It's just too bad that Karsyn has to be the one that they're stuck working with.

"Oh, and do me a favor and get some better quality headphones!" The witch complains.

"Hey, go easy on him." Kenzie tells her.

"Excuse me, but you don't have the experience to tell me what to do." Karsyn retorts. Kenzie lets out an exasperated sign, putting her headphones on. Judging by the look on her face, she feels just like Gustavo. They both wanna get up and walk out. Unfortunately, they can't. They promised Karsyn that she would get her duet with Kenzie.

"Let's just get this over with...Karsyn, put the latte down!" Gustavo says impatiently.

"Shut up!"

"Shutting up." Gustavo gulps. As much as he loves being a producer, it's times like this that make him wish he were at home right now. Karsyn is even more of a nightmare in person, much worse than he originally thought. The rumors about her were bad enough, but there's nothing like actually seeing her in person.

"You've got your lyrics sheet, right?" The she-devil asks Kenzie.

"Right here." Kenzie shows her the sheet music.

"Good." Karsyn says. "Now, all we have to do is sing while Gus works his producer magic."

Gustavo _hates _being called Gus. If it were anyone else calling him that, he would throw a fit, but he's actually scared of Karsyn, so he's afraid to do anything that might piss her off. He has to walk on eggshells around her.

Just when he thinks they're gonna get back to work, Karsyn's phone starts ringing. It better not be that jerk face boyfriend of hers. Gustavo hasn't even met him, but the dude can't possibly be that smart if he's dating Karsyn Hart. No one with a brain could possibly date that girl or even be friends with her.

"Ooh, my boo is outside!" She squeals before continuing the conversation with her guy. "Come in! We're not doing anything important!"

"We're recording a song!" Gustavo finally shrieks. Karsyn shoots him a death glare and he shrinks back. Can they please finish up? He needs to take an aspirin and chill in his new hot tub. He just might feel better once he has done that.

"What up?"

No way...

Gustavo swings his chair around to face the doorway, his eyes widening with a mix of surprise and horror.

Karsyn's boyfriend is...Wayne Wayne?

Next thing Gustavo knows, he has fallen off his chair and into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Who finds it creepy that Karsyn is dating Wayne Wayne? She's only twenty five and he's almost forty! Oh, and let's not forget his criminal past:O**

**Review! :D**


	16. Runaway

"Gustavo? Gustaaavooo. Wake up!"

Gustavo mumbles as his eyes open. Kenzie stares down at him, concerned about her boss.

"Mmm, what happened?" He questions.

"Well, Karsyn's boyfriend showed up and...you fainted."

"Wayne Wayne!" Gustavo blurts out. "That was Wayne Wayne! The guy that held the dogs hostage!"

Kenzie can't believe what she's hearing. Karsyn is dating Wayne Wayne? She mustn't be very intelligent if she's involved with someone like him. He spent eleven years in prison for the hostage incident, where he shot Kenzie's dad, and he recently got busted for possession of marijuana. How can Karsyn be stupid enough to date him? He's the kind of person that any smart person would stay away from.

"W-wayne Wayne?" She stammers. Gustavo nods as he sits up, looking around.

"She ditched." Kenzie replies. She's in totally shock about what Gustavo revealed. When Wayne Wayne walked into the room, she could tell that he's bad news, but she wasn't expecting him to be...him! She can barely wrap her mind around the fact that Karsyn is dating such a dangerous person. She feels tempted to warn the girl about him, but said girl is a pain in the rear end. Kenzie doesn't have much interest in helping her.

"We-" Gustavo starts, standing up. "We are finished with her."

Kenzie realizes that Karsyn is a huge star, but she's actually glad to hear Gustavo say that. During the few hours that she spent with Karsyn, she was miserable. All she heard from the girl was complaints and demands. The rumors are definitely true. Karsyn Hart is one of the most difficult people anyone in show business could work with.

"So we're never gonna record the song?" Kenzie questions. She may dislike Karsyn, but she loves the song.

"Oh, we'll record the song." Gustabo says. "Just not with her in it. I'll call her producer and see if he can convince her to let us have the song for your album."

Kenzie would love that. Just because she dislikes the songwriter, it doesn't mean that she has to dislike the song. It would be great if Gustavo could convince her and her producer to sell the song to them.

"Just go home for the day." He tells her. "We both need a break."

* * *

"Kenzie sounded miserable on the phone." Jenna says as James parks the car in front of Rocque Records.

"Well, I've heard that Karsyn isn't exactly a joy to work with." James replies. He and his wife are about to get out of the car, then he notices a couple exiting the building. One of them is Karsyn and the other person is...Wayne Wayne? The baggy pants, the pierced ears, the oversized hoodie...that is definitely Wayne Wayne.

"Hey, is that-"

"Shhh!" He says, covering Jenna's mouth. Alright, what was...wait a minute! Why does Wayne Wayne have his arm around Karsyn's waist? Aside from his obviously destructive ways, there's also a huge age different between him and Karsyn. She's only twenty five and he's almost forty. That's almost fifteen years between them!

"What the-"

"It's Wayne Wayne!" He whispers harshly.

"Ew..." Jenna cringes. James glares as he watches Wayne Wayne and Karsyn stand by his car, probably flirting. He will forever have an intense like toward Wayne Wayne. He still walks with a limp because of that gunshot wound! He knows that there's the whole "forgive and forget thing," but he's not interested in forgiving or forgetting. He would love to get out of the car right now and give Wayne Wayne a beat down.

"I cannot believe she's dating him!" James watches as the couple shares a kiss.

"Well, they're both dumb as bricks, so what do you expect?" Jenna replies.

"Good point." James says, relieved when Wayne Wayne gets in his car. Finally, he pulls away from the curb and drives away, while Karsyn gets into her own vehicle. Alright, James supposes that it's safe to go inside now. He and Jenna get out of the car and rush into Rocque Records, their minds reeling over what they just saw.

"Mom! Dad! Karsyn is-" Kenzie approaches them with Gustavo following close behind.

"Dating Wayne Wayne." James finishes her sentence. "I know."

"Hey, is Gustavo okay?" Jenna asks, watching the panicked music producer.

"I cannot...believe...that she...is dating...Wayne Wayne." He says, taking a heavy swig from his coffee. James doesn't feel right about this. After what happened when Kenzie was a baby, he could never see himself trusting Wayne Wayne. Jenna doesn't trust the guy either. What if he decides to hurt Kenzie?

"I think I need a nap." Kenzie says as she walks past them, rubbing her temples. They give Gustavo apologetic looks before turning around, following their daughter out of the building.

* * *

Beep! Beep!

Kayla knows that she isn't suppose to use her phone (she has a few days left until her grounding is over), but she can't not reply to Kenzie's text. Well, she could, but it could be important. So she puts her science book down and grabs her phone, opening her new text. As soon as she reads it, her mind nearly explodes.

_I found out that Karsyn is dating Wayne Wayne! As in the guy that shot my dad!_

Kayla starts coughing as she puts her phone down. Is Kenzie serious? Karsyn Hart, one of country music's current superstars, is dating a drug using, gun shooting criminal? If she's dating Wayne Wayne, she's even dumber than Kayla already suspected. Just by watching videos, she could tell that Karsyn isn't very bright.

"Kayla, are you doing your homework?" Her dad calls out.

"Yes, dad!" Kayla grabs her science book and pretends to be interested it, even though it's actually boring her to death. In just a few more days, she'll be free. It's too bad that she has to be all goody goody with Chris unless she wants an extension on her grounding. The thought of having to pretend to get along with her stepmom really frustrates her.

"Hey, I'm gonna run to the store, but Chris and Alyssa are here." He says, peeking his head into the room.

"Kay." Kayla says boredly. Her dad shuts the door again and she rolls her eyes. She wants to like Chris, but she doesn't. Now her dad will never get back together with her mom, all because they both had to remarry. By the way, she hates her mom's new husband too. Luckily, she hardly ever sees him, so that's one less person to piss her off.

She closes her book and gets off the bed, walking over to her dresser. She grabs some mascara and puts some on, making sure that it's absolutely perfect. Honestly, though, what's the point of looking good if she can't even leave the house? Well, she still has to go to school, but that's nothing! She can't go to parties and cool stuff like that. Why did Chris suddenly have to turn into the disciplinarian?

Now, about Kenzie's text message. Even Kayla knows that someone like that cannot be trusted, not with a past like his. Her advice would definitely be to watch their backs. You never know when Wayne Wayne could snap.

"Life just keeps getting worse." She mumbles, running a comb through her hair.

Knock! Knock!

"What?!" She snaps. The door opens and Alyssa walks in, a suspicious look on her face. Oh, what does she want? Kayla is in no mood to mess with that child right now. Well, Alyssa's thirteen, but she's still a child. She's not exactly mature for her age either. Her favorite thing? Unicorns!

"I heard you coughing." Alyssa says carefully. "You're not getting sick, are you?"

"The only thing I'm sick of is everyone butting into my business." Kayla says, plopping back down on my bed.

"Well, maybe everyone else is sick of your personality." Alyssa answers. "It's no wonder that everyone hates you, including your mom."

With that, she exits the room, leaving Kayla in a state of shock. Kayla's mom _does not _hate her. They don't talk much, but there is nothing wrong with their relationship. But hearing Alyssa say such a thing makes Kayla desperately wanna get away. Away from people that probably don't care about her one bit.

She runs to the door and locks it, roughly punching the wall before storming to her closet. She grabs her black suitcase and tosses it onto her bed, throwing all of her necessities into it. If everyone hates her, why is she even around? She's gonna show them what life is like without her. Maybe they'll be happier if she's not around.

She zips up the suitcase, dragging it toward her window, which she quietly opens. She throws her suitcase out before climbing out the window herself, shutting the window once again. She's done with this place for good. No one likes her? Fine. It's not like she needs anyone.

She takes out her cell phone, pulling up the text message feature. The only person she's interested in acknowledging is Kenzie. Why? Because Kenzie is the one person that listens to her and hardly ever judges.

_Goodbye_

Once she has sent the text, she begins heading down the sidewalk, away from her old life.

* * *

"I hope you guys never have to work with-" Karsyn tells her dad. Suddenly, her phone buzzes. She grabs it off the coffee table and opens her newest text from Kayla. It's probably about the Karsyn/Wayne Wayne thing.

Um, or maybe she's wrong.

_Goodbye_

"Kenzie? Are you okay?" Jenna asks worriedly.

"Yeah, you look like you saw a ghost." James adds.

But Kenzie can't bring herself to reply. Goodbye? What does Kayla mean by "goodbye?" She isn't gonna...No, Kayla would never try to kill herself. Maybe...Gosh, Kenzie doesn't even know! She definitely should tell her parents, though, so she takes a deep breath...and speaks.

"Um," She hesitates. "I think something's wrong with Kayla."

* * *

**I'm sorry this is being posted late:( I've been feeling kind of depressed today:( **

**I'm probably gonna post a new chapter of One Life To Live later, though:)**

**Review! :)**


	17. Please Come Home

"What do you mean? She's in her room!" Chris insists, walking to Kayla's room. On the other line, Jenna is rambling about some text Kenzie received from Kayla. Hmm, Kayla is grounded. She's not suppose to be using any technology. Boy, are they gonna have a serious talk about this. This is how groundings work. You go to school, you come home, you do your homework, you eat, and you go to bed. No magazines, no technology!

"KAYLA!" She calls out, pushing the door open. But Kayla isn't there. Chris huffs, looking around the room. What is she gonna do with this child? It's too late to send Kayla off to boarding school, so they're gonna have to deal with her for a few more months. Chris can't wait until she moves out.

"Kayla?" She asks, a little calmer this time. She frowns when she doesn't get a response. She notices that the closet was left open, so she decides to give it a look. Oh my gosh...Kayla's suitcase is gone. Did she run away? There's no way...she doesn't hate this household that much, does she?

"Jack!" She yells to her husband. "Kayla's gone!"

"What?!" He answers, running up the stairs. He runs into the room with Alyssa behind him. Chris can't believe that this is happening. She knows that Kayla had issues with her, but she cannot believe that her stepdaughter would do something this crazy. Running away? She doesn't even know what to think.

"Her suitcase! It's not here!" She answers.

"Alyssa, did Kayla say anything?" Jack asks.

"No!" Alyssa says, a little too quick and nervous for Chris's liking. She won't say anything, though. Right now, she's way too concerned about finding Kayla. She doesn't understand why her stepdaughter would do this. She knows that they haven't really gotten along very well, but they could have tried to work it out!

"We've gotta find her!" She says, pushing past her husband and daughter. She's gonna do whatever it takes to find Kayla.

* * *

Kayla had enough money to buy a couple nights at the Four Seasons hotel. She is never going back home. Alyssa thinks that everyone hates her? Fine! They won't ever see her again. In the two nights that she will be spending at this hotel, she'll figure out a way to make it on her own. Maybe she can get a fake ID and get that job at Wilde. It's the hottest nightclub in LA and she has heard that the employees get paid a lot. Once she has earned enough money, she can get her own apartment!

She huffs as she hangs up her clothes in the closet, horribly angry at pretty much everyone. Her mom, her dad, Chris, Alyssa, and several other people. She is so done with them. She's gonna become an independent adult and show them that she doesn't need them in order to be successful. She'll prove all the doubters wrong!

After unpacking, she sits on the bed, tearing up. She grabs her phone off the end table, surprised to see that she has thirteen text messages. There's some from her dad, Chris, Kenzie, James, and Jenna. She doesn't bother reading them, though. They're probably asking her to go home, which she obviously has no intention of doing.

She gets off the bed, taking a deep breath. She finds herself stepping onto the balcony, watching the people down at the pool. Some of them are even smoking. Her parents are always criticizing her for smoking, which is quite stupid because it's her body. Her dad threw a fit when she had a small sip of alcohol at a party! A sip!

Beep! Beep!

"What the..." She grumbles, storming over to the bed. She snatches her phone up, checking the next text. Ugh, another one from Chris. She wants nothing to do with that woman. She ruined any chances of Kayla's parents reuniting. Well, Kayla is gonna make it on her own. She...doesn't...need...anyone

Riiiiing!

UNKNOWN CALLER

"Who are you and what do you want?" She snaps.

"Kay, it's your dad-" But Kayla hangs up before he can finish speaking.

* * *

"She hung up on me!" Jack says, putting his phone on the table. They decided to meet up at Olive Garden to figure this out. So far, it's not going so well. The food is delicious, but they cannot figure out where Kayla could have gone.

"Wait, I just thought of something!" Ari blurts out. "How about the Four Seasons hotel? Isn't that one of her favorite places in LA?"

"Yeah..." Chris says slowly.

Jenna clutches James's hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. She hopes that Kayla is alright. What in the world could have caused her to run away? Sure, Chris grounded her, but Jenna has never heard of someone running away just because of a grounding. Besides, Kayla's grounding will be over in a few days.

"Let's go!" Kenzie says, sliding out of the booth. The others follow her out of the restaurant, since the bill has already been paid. Jenna prays that Kayla is at that hotel. When they find her, Jenna doesn't know what they're gonna do. It's definitely time for something to be done. Counseling would certainly be helpful.

"What makes you think she's there?" Chris asks Ari.

"I'm not just pretty, you know."

Jenna rolls her eyes, while James gently kisses her temple. Now, they've got a runaway teen to find.

* * *

"Guys, I got Kayla's room number!" Chris says eagerly. "She's in room 205!"

"Come on!" Kenzie says as they rush to the elevator. She wouldn't recommend that everyone bust into Kayla's room. Kenzie may be only seventeen, but she knows about how to handle runaways. You absolutely don't want them to feel like you're ganging up on them. It'll be much better if one or two people talk to her.

It takes only a few minutes to make it down to her room. Kenzie looks at Chris and nods, while everyone else runs to hide around the corner. She knocks on the door and waits patiently, motioning for Chris to kneel down. If Kayla knows that it's them outside (after all, there is a peep hole), she won't open the door.

"Who is it?" They hear her yell. They glance at each other, noticing the slight edge to her voice. Then again, when doesn't her voice have an edge? It seems like she's angry all the time unless she's with friends.

"What-" They walk past her, while she watches in near horror. "How the hell did you find me?"

"Ari said that one of your favorite places in LA is the Four Seasons." Kenzie answers.

"Leave!" Kayla snaps. "I don't care what anyone says! I am not going home!"

"Kayla, honey, what made you leave?" Chris asks desperately. Kenzie quietly shuts the door, watching nervously. Something tells her that this isn't gonna end well. Kayla looks really mad. She has to go home, though. She's not legally independent yet. Once she's eighteen, she can leave whenever she wants, but she's only seventeen.

"Well, according to your brat of a daughter, everyone hates me. Including my mom!" Kayla snaps.

"Kayla-"

"Don't even bother apologizing or whatever you thought about saying. Maybe everyone does hate me. Maybe I'm not nice or likable, but you know what? I'm just being myself and if there's anyone that doesn't like that, I don't care!" Kayla rants. "I'm so sick and tired of being told what to do with my life! And Chris? I'm gonna tell you why I don't fall all over you like dad and Alyssa do. I wanted my parents to get back together, then you came into the picture. After that, Mom found herself a new guy!"

Kenzie stares down at the floor, Kayla's story breaking her heart. Kayla may be a pain in the rear end sometimes, but it's hard not to feel sorry for her. She had hoped that she would see her parents reunite, but it never happened. Her treatment of her stepmom certainly wasn't right, but maybe it's understandable.

"Look, I know you're angry with me and maybe you have every right to be," Chris says calmly. "But please come home. We've all been worried sick!"

"Chris, I'm not-"

"Please?" Kenzie finally pleads. "If you won't do it for your parents, do it for me and your friends. We would all be so bored without you. Who else is gonna prank Uncle Logan at social gatherings?"

"Um-"

Kenzie sure isn't gonna be the prankster. That's Kayla's thing and if Kayla isn't around, the only pranksters they'll have left are Chris and Jackson. Life without Kayla would be pretty boring, even if she is a little abrasive.

"Why should I come home?" Kayla finally asks. "If everyone hates me."

"Kay, no one hates you." Chris says desperately. "Alyssa was just in a bad mood!"

Kenzie nods in agreement. Chris is right. Alyssa just turned thirteen a few months ago, which means that she's going through some changes. Teenagers are always gonna be a little cranky. Kenzie certainly was whenever she was thirteen. She probably wasn't as bad as some, but still! Kayla shouldn't pay any attention to what a thirteen year old girl says.

"Really?" Kayla questions. "Because it sure sounded like she meant it."

"Maybe she _sounded _like she meant it, but she didn't." Chris insists. "Just come home, okay? We can fix this."

An awkward silence follows as Kayla contemplates this. Finally, she says...

"Okay."

Chris smiles and reaches out to hug her stepdaughter, but of course, Kayla steps away. Okay, maybe she hasn't quite warmed up to Chris yet. It'll surely happen in time. At least, it hopefully will. Since they're a family now, they might as well learn to get along.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this is being posted late! I went to see Parental Guidance earlier (adorable movie)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be another tomorrow:)**

**Review! :D**


	18. Attacked

Wayne Wayne will never forget being put in prison eighteen years ago. Being dragged away by the stupid cops and thrown in a prison cell. It was all because of James Diamond and his buddies. Well, he's gonna find a way to get his revenge. And guess what! It involves James's precious daughter, _Mackenzie Diamond. _Yes, James's pride and joy. Don't worry too much. He's not gonna hurt her, but she will be an important part of his plan, which starts today.

He's hiding around the corner in a long hallway at the mall. Specifically, a hallway that leads to the restrooms. He heard the brat tell her friends that she needed to go, so he's waiting for her. Let's just say that he's been doing some spying. It's actually kind of fun, at least for him. To anyone else, it's probably creepy. Luckily, Wayne Wayne doesn't care.

Oh, here she comes!

He look around the corner and sees "Kenzie" walking down the hallway. Ah, young girls like her certainly should not be left alone. Haha, it's not safe. But whatever! He's got a plan to start and soon he'll finish it. He will get revenge on James Diamond and friends for putting him in that horrible place.

He watches as she gets closer, clenching his fists. Just thinking about James makes him wanna punch someone, but he has no time to lose his temper. He's got a teenage girl to intimidate.

As she walks around the corner, he suddenly grabs her and shoves her against the wall, his hand clamped over her mouth. Is it strange that he enjoys her muffled screams? What about the way she's flailing her arms? She sure grew up to be a feisty little thing. When he first took her parents hostage, she was still a baby.

"Shut up!" He snaps before a creepy smile appears on his face. "You and I are gonna have a little fun."

She starts crying as he starts unbuttoning her shirt, desperately trying to push his hands away. He enjoys that desperation. He loves seeing people be afraid of him. Being scary is his thing, you know? Karsyn finds it sexy, even when others are disturbed by it. Anytime someone shoots him a dirty look, his lady is ready to make them regret it.

"Don't fight it, baby." He says, trying to slip her shirt off.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

He looks up as some guy runs toward him. Next thing he knows, a fist is hitting him right in the nose, making it bleed. He yells as he clamps his hands over his nose before heading for the nearest exit. He cannot and he will not get arrested again.

* * *

"We're gonna get you home, okay?" Trevor whispers, helping Kenzie button her shirt back up. "And we're gonna get that guy in trouble."

Kenzie nods, shaking as Trevor lifts her into his arms. Trevor knows exactly what that guy was thinking and it wasn't good. In fact, it was downright perverted. He refuses to let anyone get away with hurting Kenzie. She doesn't deserve to be traumatized like that. Whoever the guy was, he was incredibly sick in the head.

"Come on." He says, carrying her down the hallway and out into the mall. He notices some people watching them with concern, but he's more interested in getting out of here. He finds the nearest exit and carries Kenzie out, approaching his red pickup truck. He hates whoever her attacker was. If the jerk hadn't run off, he would have done a lot worse. A few more punches, some kicks, rough him up a little bit. No one should be allowed to get away with hurting an innocent person.

"Alright, there you go." He says, putting her in the front passengers seat. Then he gets in the driver's seat and starts the car, backing out of the parking space. The poor girl definitely needs to be at home with her family...and Trevor, of course. He's not leaving her until she's fully calm, which means that he may or may not end up spending the night at her place. You know, if her family is okay with it. Considering how her dad can be, he would most likely end up being forced to sleep on the couch. Jayce isn't even allowed to sleep in Ari's room!

He doesn't care where he sleeps. He just wants to know that Kenzie is alright.

* * *

"Dinner is going to be amazing." Jenna says proudly, scurrying to another part of the kitchen. Tonight, Friday, is family dinner night. They'll sit at the table, eat a delicious meal, and just spend time together after a long week of school and work. She hopes that Kenzie will be home from the mall soon. Ari and Chris have been back for a few hours now.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diamond!"

Hmm, that sounds like Trevor. Jenna doesn't mind him at all, but she wonders what he's doing here. He usually lets them know if he plans on coming over. Of course, he's welcome to stay for dinner if he'd like. Jenna is always open to guests.

To her surprise, however, Trevor enters the living room with a very distraught girl in his arms. She looks over the bar in shock for a moment before rushing into the living room, watching as Trevor sits on the couch with Kenzie on his lap. She's shaking and Trevor gently kisses her cheek while Jenna speaks up.

"What happened?" She asks, her hands on her hips.

"What's going on?" James asks. He, Ari, and Chris enter the room, all concerned when they see Kenzie. Well, Chris seems more confused than anything else, but they all know that he cares about his sister. He loves Ari too, but Kenzie is definitely his favorite sibling. Now, it would be nice to know what happened.

"She was attacked." Trevor says, calmness in his voice. "I guess she was headed to the restroom when some guy grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. When I showed up, he had her shirt unbuttoned and I guess-"

Jenna gasps, her eyes filling with tears. Her baby girl almost got...oh, she can't even say it! It's much too horrible.

"Did you see what he looked like?" James asks.

"Well, yeah, a little bit." Trevor answers. "Baggy jeans, a hoodie, a baseball cap-"

"Wayne Wayne." James and Jenna say in unison. They know a description of Wayne Wayne when they hear it. More importantly, however, they need to figure out how to get him in trouble for trying to _violate _their daughter. Sickos like him need to be taken out of society for good. If he isn't, he'll have a chance to hurt and traumatize more people. As if he hasn't done that enough!

"Daddy, don't you keep a shotgun by your bed?" Ari asks.

"We're not gonna shoot him." James murmurs. Jenna rests her head on his shoulder, noticing that his muscles have tensed. That always happens whenever he gets angry. He's not temperamental at all, but he can be scary when he gets mad. Jenna finds herself doing what she always does to comfort him, rubbing his back.

"But we could?"

"Ari, violence is never the answer." Jenna sighs, giving James's waist a gentle squeeze.

"Kenzie? Can you talk to us?" James finally asks, sitting next to Trevor.

"Yeah." Kenzie cringes. "Who the hell was that?!"

Well, at least they know that she can still communicate.

"Let's talk in the kitchen." James says, helping her off her friend's lap. Jenna follows her husband and daughter into the dining room, while Trevor, Ari, and Chris stay in the living room. They want Kenzie to feel comfortable talking, which would probably be hard for her with the whole household listening.

* * *

"He unbuttoned my shirt and he was trying to take it off when Trevor showed up and punched him." Kenzie explains, wiping her eyes.

"Gustavo is gonna be so mad when he hears about this." Ari murmurs. They could get in trouble for eavesdropping, but they're doing it anyway. They're all curious about what James, Jenna, and Kenzie are talking about. Ari knows that she is and she's pretty sure that Chris and Trevor feel the same way.

"If I were any taller, I would get Wayne Wayne myself." Chris mumbles. Ari shakes her head, amazed by Chris's false bravery. The kid is only seven, but he tries to act like he's twenty five. The key word in that sentence is _trying._ When they watched Saw together, he kept hiding behind the couch. Trust Ari when she says that he's not the tough guy that he tries to act like. By the way, there's a pic from their horror movie night on her Scuttlebutter page. She could not keep an image like that to herself.

"Kenzie, what happened after Trevor hit him?" Jenna asks gently.

"He ran off." Kenzie whispers. Gosh, Ari hates Wayne Wayne. She doesn't know him, but she definitely has her opinion of him. He is a sick, perverted, disturbed man that belongs in prison for the rest of his life. It was bad enough when he hurt James, but now he has gone after Kenzie? What is wrong with that man? On Family Affairs, Ari's character got beaten up and her attacker was sentenced to prison for a _very _long time.

"I am gonna-"

"James, you're not gonna kill him!" Jenna scolds before speaking in a calmer voice. "We are gonna call the police."

"Why shouldn't I kill him?" James argues.

"Because _you _would be thrown in jail!"

"Good point."

Trevor grabs Ari and Chris, ushering them back to the living room. Although, Ari would have really liked to have gotten a chance to hear more of the conversation. She wants to know what their parents are gonna do about the creep that attacked her sister. If she were Kenzie and anyone did that to her, she would have kicked him where it hurts. Unfortunately, Kenzie is just too soft. She needs to learn how to stand up for herself. Take some jujitsu classes like Jo did! Thanks to jujitsu, Jo could beat anyone into a pulp.

"You really punched him?!" Chris asks eagerly.

"Yeah..." Trevor says slowly.

"Did he bleed?"

"Yeah, a little." Now Trevor just looks weirded out, kind of like Ari. Man, Chris gets excited about the strangest things. While everyone else is thinking about getting Kenzie's attacker put back in prison, Chris is wondering if Wayne Wayne's nose bled when he got punched. He has gotta be the weirdest seven year old ever.

"Hey, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Do us all a favor and get some help?" Ari tells him. "You obviously need it."

"You know," Trevor says, holding his right hand. "I think my hand needs help."

* * *

**Now, I'm gonna write a chapter of One Life To Live for all you amazing readers;)**

**Review! :D**


	19. Hello, Baby

"I can't wait until my due date." Stephanie mutters, staring at her enlarged stomach. Her husband is making breakfast for her, while she rants about how tired she is of being pregnant. She's got one more month to go before the baby arrives and she is getting more anxious every day. She's fat, she's cranky, and she's excited to see her son or daughter. Mostly, though, she's tired and sore.

"You could be later than that, though." Carlos points out. Stephanie gives him a look, pushing herself off the couch. Her husband reaches out to her, rubbing her stomach. She puts her hand over his, feeling their unborn baby kick. Pregnancy can be a real pain in the rear end, but she can say that it's also a very beautiful experience.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom." She says, waddling away. Just as she enters the large bathroom, she feels pain in her lower abdomen. Those are probably just Braxton Hicks contractions. Her doctor told her that she would start having those a few weeks before she's due to give birth.

She stares down at her stomach, yelping as another pain hits her. Ow! Are Braxton Hicks suppose to hurt this much? She has had them before and they've never felt this strong. With every pain, she feels like she might start crying. Okay, this hurts way too much to be Braxton Hicks. She can't be in labor, though. Like she said before, she still has a month left. Oh, this is not good. This is definitely not good at all.

"CARLOS! GET IN HERE!"

"YEAH?!"

"I NEED YOU TO COME IN HERE!" She shrieks. Soon, Carlos bursts into the bathroom, his eyes widening. How can she tell him without freaking him out? One time, the lights went out during a thunderstorm and he hid under the table until the power came back on. The sad thing? He was thirty eight years old. Kai was acting tougher than Carlos and he was only four or five years old. Stephanie can't remember.

"W-what's wrong?" He says nervously.

"Something is wrong." She flinches, holding her stomach. "You need to call an ambulance."

"You don't want me to drive-"

"NO!"

"Okay!" Carlos squeaks, running out of the room. Stephanie lowers herself to the floor, still clutching her stomach. She tries breathing like she learned in the childbirth classes she has been taking, but it's not really helping. Okay, she has to stay calm. Oh, how can she do that?! She's only a couple weeks into her eighth month and she's already in labor? How will that affect the baby?

"Okay, the ambulance is on it's way!" Carlos kneels next to her, holding her hand. She's in too much pain to respond, even though she really wants to. All she can do is sit here on the bathroom floor and resist the urge to cry. She thought that giving birth was gonna be an exciting experience!

* * *

"Did you call the police?" Kenzie asks quietly while she and her parents sit on the living room floor.

"They're gonna look for him." James says, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Kenzie gets off the floor just as the phone rings, watching as her mom answers it. She listens carefully, her arms crossed. She's still pretty freaked out after being attacked yesterday, but the experience didn't drive her completely insane. She didn't sleep so well last night, but she didn't spent the night screaming and crying either. Then again, Trevor saved her before Wayne Wayne could do some real damage.

"What?!" Jenna says frantically. "Okay, we'll be there!"

"What's wrong?" James frowns.

"That was Carlos." Jenna answers. "Stephanie must have went into labor early and she's on her way to the hospital in an ambulance."

Simultaneous gasps are heard. Next thing Kenzie knows, she is following her parents out the door and to their car. Ari and Chris are spending the day at friends houses, so they'll have to be picked up later. Kenzie wasn't in any mood to go anywhere after the incident yesterday. It left her with a terrible headache.

"She's only eight months!" She tells her parents.

"We know!" James says, packing out of the driveway. Kenzie looks out the window, silently praying that Stephanie will be okay. She has heard that babies are pretty much developed at eight months, but they are still at risk for health problems. Let's hope that won't be the case with Carlos and Stephanie's little one.

"Do you think she and the baby will be okay?" Kenzie ask quietly.

"Just keep praying." Jenna replies. Kenzie nods, closing her eyes. She can do that. She just hopes that praying will work.

* * *

"CARLOS ROBERTO GARCIA, I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Stephanie yells once she is settled in a hospital room.

"I know." Carlos sighs. "You've already told me."

Stephanie lets out a pained cry, begging for the pain to stop. Carlos reaches out to hold her hand, his eyes filling with tears. He wants to see their beautiful little baby, but he didn't think it would come this soon. What if it's stillborn or something? His worst fear is Stephanie delivering a stillborn baby? He wants to experience the joy of holding their child for the first time and hearing its little cries.

"SON OF A-" Stephanie starts to scream, but Carlos quickly puts his hand over her mouth. He doesn't want the whole hospital to hear her potty mouth, no matter how much pain she might be in. As soon as he removes his hand, she lets out a ear shattering scream...and a long stream of profanities that he was hoping to prevent her from saying out loud.

"Steph, can't you-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

Carlos groans, looking up as James and Jenna enter the room. He squeaks as Stephanie grabs his ear, rather than his hand. He mouths "HELP" to his two friends, gently getting his wife to let go of his now sore ear. He thought that Jenna and Jo were bad when they were in labor? Stephanie is a thousand times worse. She already threatened to bite him!

"Steph, did you get an epidural?" Jenna asks, calmness in her voice. How can she be calm right now? Carlos feels far from it, even though he's keeping his true feelings to himself. If he freaks out, Stephanie will freak out even more, and that's the last thing anyone needs. They all just need to stay as relaxed as possible.

"I DON'T NEED AN EPIDURAL!" Stephanie yells. "I NEED THE DOCTOR TO GET IN HERE AND DO SOMETHING!"

"Um, Steph, I heard him saying something about an...emergency C section." Carlos murmurs awkwardly. Hey, he's just being honest.

"WHAT?!" Stephanie shrieks.

"Look, I-"

"They want to cut me open?!" Stephanie whispers harshly. Carlos nods, rubbing the back of his neck. He can't wait until...OW! My gosh, that woman punches hard! Now he's gonna have a huge bruise on his bicep.

"Steph, it's not a bad thing." Jenna insists.

"DO THEY WANNA KILL ME?!"

"It's not gonna kill you." Jenna assures her. "You won't even feel anything."

How does Jenna know that? She had a regular birth with all three of her children. She never had to have a C section. Camille, on the other hand, did have one with Skye. It wasn't a huge deal or anything, but Skye was in the breech position and the doctor felt that a C section would be much easier. Camille would be the person to go to for C section info. Sadly, she hasn't gotten to the hospital yet, so they can't ask her questions until she gets here. By the time she does get here, Stephanie will probably be in the operating room.

"Seriously, Carlos," Stephanie says, taking a deep breath. "When this is all over, you are gonna be in so much trouble."

Should Carlos be scared right now?

* * *

"C section?" Lacey frowns.

"Yeah." Jenna nods. "I don't exactly know why, but they thought it would be the best thing to do."

They've been waiting for about twenty minutes and they still haven't heard any news about Stephanie. Don't C sections only take about five to ten minutes? Are Stephanie and the baby okay? The same question is running through everyone's mind. They're all just praying that they'll be getting some good news soon.

"Hey, guys!"

"CARLOS!" They all yell, running over to their friend.

"How is she?" James asks.

"We have a beautiful baby girl." Carlos says proudly. "Selena Marina Garcia."

James smiles in relief, kissing Jenna's temple. They were all worried sick when they first got the call that Stephanie was in premature labor, but now they can relax a little. Both mother and baby are alive, which is great. There is one tiny question, though. Is Selena healthy? Even if a premature baby is alive, that doesn't mean that it's completely healthy.

"Is the baby okay?" Kendall asks.

"She's a little tiny, but she's fine." Carlos smiles. "She's so adorable. You can see her once she has been cleaned up."

Oh, what a relief. These past few hours have been horribly stressful, but it turned out okay in the end.

* * *

"So this is little Selena Garcia." Jayce says, reaching out to touch Selena's hand. The baby is fast asleep in her hospital bassinet, while her daddy, Jayce, Ari, and Kenzie admire her. She is the most perfect baby girl, despite being born a little sooner than expected. Carlos was right about her being a little tiny, but she isn't too little.

"Yep." Carlos nods, stroking Selena's cheek. He has never been so in love before. He can't believe that he and Stephanie have a daughter. A beautiful, sweet, precious daughter. His friends always talk about how wonderful becoming a parent feels, but he never realized how amazing it is until it happened to him.

He gently lifts her into his arms, kissing her nose. She scrunches up her face, as if she's gonna start crying, before relaxing again. He loves everything about her. Her brown hair, her brown eyes, her skin, her nose, her cheeks, her little hands and feet...oh, he loves her so much. He can't wait to take her home.

"Can I hold her?" Kenzie asks him.

"Sure." Carlos says, placing his daughter in her arms. He has one little question, though. How is Kenzie acting so normal after being attacked yesterday? She's acting like it never happened. She's talking, she's smiling, she laughs, and that's perfectly fine, but most people don't act like this a day after being assaulted.

"You're such a pretty little girl." Kenzie coos, smiling at Selena.

"She is, isn't she?" Ari grins. "Just like me."

"Baby, I think you need to stay away from mirrors for a while." Jayce tells her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Carlos can't help but nod in agreement. Yeah, Ari is becoming a little too much like her dad. Kenzie, on the other hand, isn't that obsessed with her appearance. Carlos wonders who Selena will grow up to be most like.

* * *

**So Baby Garcia arrived a little earlier than expected:) At times, this chapter was hard to write (Only because I want it to be a _good_ chapter), but I think it turned out okay:)**

**Anyway, now I'm gonna play my Big Time Rush Wii game! :D I'll try to post a new chapter of One Life To Live later:)**

**Review! :D**


	20. Uncertainty

"Carlos, just pick her up!"

"What if I drop her?"

"Carlos, she's your daughter! Just pick her up!"

Carlos reluctantly reaches into the bassinet, lifting Selena into his arms. After giving Carlos a long lecture about his own experience as a first time parent, Logan dragged his friend down to the nursery to spend some time with the new baby. The guy insists that he's gonna end up doing something wrong, but he's doing fine so far. Logan will never forget when Jayce was born and he held his son for the first time. Yeah, it's a bit scary, but it's also one of the most beautiful things that he has ever experienced.

"But she's so little!" Carlos squeaks.

"Carlos, she's doing pretty good for someone who was born a month early." Logan says, touching Selena's tiny hand. "She's not gonna break."

"But-"

"Let me see her." Logan says, carefully taking Selena into his arms. Carlos needs to stop being so paranoid and just enjoy his and Stephanie's new daughter. Logan is gonna show him how easy it is to hold a baby without dropping her. Sure, Selena is tiny, but she's not made of glass. Her dad needs to relax.

"Okay, give her back!" Carlos says, reaching for his daughter. Logan shrugs and places Selena back in her daddy's arms. This reminds him of the day that Skye was born. It took all his strength not to cry tears of joy. Carlos looks torn between being excited and freaking out. Logan thought that those parenting classes would help.

"Awww..." Carlos coos as Selena grabs his finger. Logan leans closer to Selena, kissing her cheek. Now all four Big Time Rush guys have become fathers. James has Kenzie, Ari, and Chris. Logan has Jayce and Skye. Kendall has Rachel and Jackson. Carlos has sweet Baby Selena. It seems like just yesterday that they were teenagers.

"See? You're doing fine." Logan insists. "I'm gonna leave you two alone, okay? Just_ enjoy_ her."

He steps out of the nursery, leaving Carlos alone with the newborn baby.

* * *

Ari still wants to marry Jayce when they graduate in a couple of years. She's incredibly excited about the birth of Carlos and Stephanie's new baby, but it also reminds her of her desires to get married and start a family with her boyfriend. You may be thinking that she's much too young to even contemplate such a thing, but she wouldn't be the only girl to get married at eighteen. She may be young, but she knows that she wants to spend her life with Jayce.

She walks down an empty hallway, something that her parents told her not to do. After what happened to Kenzie, they've become extra protective. Ari just needed to be alone for a little while. You know, to contemplate her hopes and desires for the future. She wants to have a successful acting career, maybe even record an album, and she wants to be married to her wonderful boyfriend.

She looks at the promise ring on her right ring finger, letting out a sigh. She probably shouldn't get her hopes up too high, but she just can't help having all these desires for her future. She wonders how Jayce feels about the idea of marriage, especially at a young age. If telling him about her dream means scaring him off, then she won't say a word.

"Aah!" She screams as someone grabs her from behind. She relaxes when Jayce kisses her cheek, but also hoping that her anxiety doesn't show. Really, is it so wrong that she would like a marriage proposal in the next couple of years? She's not gonna pressure him, but she can't help wanting to hear him say "Ariana Diamond, will you marry me?"

"Let's go see the baby." He tells her.

"Yeah!" She says quickly. "Let's do that."

* * *

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Stephanie mumbles, her eyes still closed. For the love of God, can't a new mom get some sleep around here? She's exhausted after dealing with those horrid contractions and going through that C section, so she would really like to be left alone. When she looks toward the doorway, her desire to be left alone increases. What is Jennifer doing here?

"What?" She questions, crossing her arms.

"I heard that you had the baby, so I thought I would bring you something." Jennifer answers, placing a wrapped gift on the end table. "And I wanna talk to you."

"Well, talk." Stephanie says coolly.

"It's about Carlos." Jennifer clarifies. "I know you think he has grown up, but I have to disagree. He's thirty nine years old and he acts like he's still sixteen. As much as I hate to say this, you're wrong if you think he's gonna stick around. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that wants to be tied down with a kid."

Stephanie cannot believe what she's hearing. If she weren't so tired and so sore, she would get out of this bed and beat Jennifer into a pulp. How dare that witch say that Carlos would abandon her and their daughter! She knows her husband and he would never do such a thing. Gosh, she wants to slap Jennifer so badly right now.

"He would never do that!" She says coldly. What has Jennifer been smoking?

"Do you know that? Or is that just what you wanna believe?"

"You listen to me." She says, grabbing the front of Jennifer's shirt and yanking her closer. "I don't know what your deal is, but your silly mind games won't work on me. Carlos loves me and he loves our daughter. He is the most loyal person I know and there is no way in hell that he would ever do anything to hurt me and our baby girl.

"Whatever you say." Jennifer sings, pulling away from Stephanie. "Whatever you say."

Knock! Knock!

Ugh, another...wait, it's just Ari.

"Come in." She says, motioning to James and Jenna's daughter.

"Can I talk to you about something important?" Ari asks as she closes the door.

"Sure."

"I've been thinking a lot about Jayce and I lately." Ari explains. "I know this is gonna sound really crazy and I would get a lot of criticism if everyone knew, but I've been thinking about my future with him and I wanna marry him when we graduate from high school."

Stephanie takes a deep breath, contemplating Ari's confession. She would love to tell Ari straight up that getting married at eighteen isn't a good idea, but she supposes that it's not really her decision. Once Ari and Jayce are both eighteen, they'll be legal adults and they won't need permission to get married.

"Well," She hesitates. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since he gave me a promise ring on my birthday." Ari responds. How can Stephanie respond to this without sounding critical or judgmental? She has always tried to avoid being too judgmental, but there's some situations where she can't help it. This is one of those situations. If she had any say in the matter, she would never agree to let Ari marry before she's at least twenty one.

"Maybe you should let Jayce propose when he's ready." She answers carefully. "You may be ready to get married after graduation, but he might not be ready. Don't pressure him into proposing because then you might lose him. I know you don't want that?"

"No," Ari shakes her head. "No, I don't."

"Now, go and get yourself something to eat." Stephanie instructs. "Then get your parents to take you home, so you can get some rest."

Just as Ari leaves, Carlos enters the room. His eyes are lit up with joy after visiting their precious girl in the nursery and that makes Stephanie question why Jennifer would ever think that he would abandon his wife and daughter. Okay, maybe he isn't as mature as most thirty nine year old men, but he's incredibly loyal and caring. He loves his wife and he loves his little girl. He would never leave them.

"Hey, what did you and Ari talk about?" He asks, sitting on the bed.

"Boys." Stephanie smiles. "You know, girly stuff."

"Gross."

"Don't be a jerk!" Stephanie punches his bicep, giving him a look. Now, should she tell him what Jennifer said? She doesn't wanna make him feel bad, but she also needs some reassurance. Again, she knows that he wouldn't leave her and Selena, but she can't help feeling worried after hearing Jennifer's thoughts about their family's future.

"Sorry!" Carlos sits on the edge of the bed. "Alright, I saw Jennifer leave a few minutes ago. What was she doing here?"

"Um," Stephanie hesitates. "Well, she seems to think that you're immature and that you're gonna end up leaving Selena and I."

"What? Steph, that's crazy! I would never even think of leaving you and our daughter!" Carlos starts ranting. "Okay, I love video games and action figures, but that does not mean that I can't step up and be a good husband and father! I swear, I am gonna have a huge talk with her husband and I am gonna tell him to control his wife! And-"

"Carlos!" Stephanie interrupts. "I get it! And I trust you."

"Really," Carlos says, bringing his face closer to hers. "You know that I would never leave you, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Stephanie says before her husband gives her a kiss. He sounded so genuine as he spoke to her. Besides, this is Carlos she's talking about! He has always stood by his family and friends. Even when things got a little challenging, he never walked away. Being a parent may not be the easiest job in the world, but she can rest assured that her husband is here to stay.

* * *

**The Logan/Carlos scene at the beginning has gotta be my favorite:)**

**Review! :D**


	21. Recovering From The Trauma

"I cannot believe that they haven't found Wayne Wayne yet." Kayla grumbles, flipping through a magazine.

"They're looking, though." Kenzie says. "He can't hide forever."

"I read in Pop Tiger that he and Karsyn broke up." Brennan says with a smile. Oh, thank goodness! It's not that Kenzie cares who Karsyn dates, but she can't help being glad that "Waysyn" is done. Yeah, that was their celebrity couple name. How could Karsyn date someone with such a huge criminal background? She must have known, right? His hostage incident was all over the news.

"Good." Kayla mutters. "Good" is right. Karsyn may be a jerk, but she's still too good for Wayne Wayne. Despite her horrid personality, she is a rather classy woman. She hasn't been photographed drunk, she's sweet as a peach when talking to the paparazzi and reporters, and she's nice to fans. The only people that are subjected to her bad side are people that work with her.

"Hey, don't you have Karsyn's last CD?" Brennan asks Kenzie.

"Yeah." Kenzie answers, grabbing the CD off her desk.

"Play it!"

Kenzie puts the CD in the stereo and the first track, Jesus Take The Wheel, begins. It's kind of funny that she sings sweet songs like this when she's actually a huge (insert B word here) in real life. To be honesty, she's kind of two faced. She acts so nice in public, then she turns on you once the cameras are off.

"She reminds me of an older version of Andrea." Kayla snorts. "Only not quite as irritating...and talented."

"Unlike Andrea, she can actually carry a tune." Brennan agrees. Is it wrong that Kenzie kind of enjoys the Andrea bashing? Yeah, they're basically making fun of an eleven year old girl, but this one is different. She's a mean little girl and deserves to have people talk bad about her. Besides, she bullies Rachel on a regular basis, which none of them appreciate.

"Okay, let's stop talking about her." Kenzie says, rubbing her temples. She doesn't wanna talk about anything, or anyone, associated with Wayne Wayne. She has been trying to forget what happened, but she can't do that when people keep talking about him. Yeah, they hate him, but Kenzie wants to forget him.

"Wanna go over to Carlos and Stephanie's house to see the baby?" Kayla suggests.

"Yeah," Kenzie agrees. "I could use a distraction right now."

* * *

At the Garcia household, Baby Selena's cries are nearly bursting her parents eardrums. She's insanely fussy right now, probably because her daddy is taking forever to get her bottle ready. Stephanie is pacing around the nursery with the baby girl in her arms, waiting patiently for Carlos to bring the bottle. She absolutely adores her daughter, but the first three days of motherhood have been exhausting, especially since she's still sore from the C section.

"Okay, I got it!" Carlos stumbles into the nursery, handing the bottle to his wife. She sits in the rocking chair and holds the bottle to Selena's mouth, watching in relief as the newborn calms down. She sure does love her milk. It's quite adorable how she looks so contented when she has some food. She's already developing Carlos's love for all things edible.

DING!

Carlos groans. "I'll get it."

"Thanks, honey!" Stephanie says, still admiring their precious little girl. Even though Selena came a little sooner than expected, she's surprisingly healthy. In fact, she's almost perfect. But Stephanie and Carlos would love her no matter what. It's just a relief that she wasn't born with any birth defects or anything like that.

"We just came to say hi!" Kenzie says from the living room. "And to see Selena, of course."

Oooh, visitors! Since Stephanie is too sore and tired to leave the house, she looks forward to visitors even more than usual. When they were at the hospital, Selena seemed to feel the same way. It seems like Logan is her favorite uncle. Stephanie is only guessing, though. She just gets that feeling because Selena seemed so calm when Logan was holding her.

"Your cousin Kenzie is here!" She coos, kissing the baby's forehead. "I wonder who she brought with her."

"Hi!"

"Hey!" She exclaims when Kenzie, Kayla, and Brennan enter the nursery. "I'm just giving this little lady her lunch."

"Aww, can I hold her?" Kenzie pleads.

"Sure." Stephanie says as Selena's bottle becomes empty. She sits the bottle on the table and begins burping Selena, who doesn't seem to really care who's holding her. She just wants to sleep. Hopefully, she won't mind falling asleep in Kenzie's arms. It shouldn't be a problem, though. At the hospital, she seemed to like Kenzie.

Carefully, she hands her daughter over to Kenzie, who begins gently cooing to the child. Selena can rest assured that she's loved by many people.

"I'm next!" Kayla says eagerly. Stephanie's smile fades slightly. She doesn't know if she trusts Kayla with babies and small children. One time, she was allowed to pick Kai up from school because Lacey had to work and most of the first grade class is now terrified of her. Never send Kayla to school when she's having a bad day. She _will _snap at people, even the little ones.

"She is so cute..." Brennan says, stroking Selena's cheek.

"She looks exactly like Carlos when he was a baby." Stephanie informs them.

"Here that, Selena?" Kenzie questions. "You look just like your daddy!"

"I think she inherited his food addiction too." Stephanie says with a small laugh. "She wants to eat, like, all the time."

Speaking of eating, Stephanie ate a normal sized breakfast for the first time in months. When she was pregnant, all she ever wanted to do was eat. If anyone suggested that she slow down, she always had a few choice words to say in response. No one should ever tell a pregnant woman to slow down when she's eating. They're just asking for trouble if they do that.

"Unless you want her to be the same size as my grandmother, keep a close eye on her eating habits." Brennan warns.

"Don't worry." Stephanie says. "I'll make sure she stays at a healthy weight."

Riiiing!

"I'll get it!" Carlos yells. His footsteps get farther away until he's at the phone, which is located in the kitchen. "Hello? Hey, man! What? Are you serious? Okay, I'll tell her!"

Well, that was a short phone call.

"Kenzie, that was your dad." He says, peeking his head into the nursery. "Wayne Wayne was spotted catching a flight to New York City."

"Well, did the police catch him?" Kenzie asks, worry in her voice.

"No." Carlos sighs. "They can't arrest him since there's no proof that he harmed you."

Okay, that is just stupid. He assaulted a teenage girl. You'd think that they could speak to Trevor, who is the one that saved Kenzie from being violated any farther. He _saw _what almost happened, so it seems like that would be proof enough. Stephanie has much respect for policemen, but sometimes they can get on her nerves.

"They're just gonna let him go?" Kayla queries. Carlos nods in response. "You see? That's why the cops annoy me. They need proof for _everything_."

"Selena, isn't that ridiculous? The cops won't arrest the mean man that attacked me." Kenzie complains, touching Selena's hand. The baby girl stares up at her "cousin," grabbing one of Kenzie's fingers. Oh, how sweet!

"Hey, why don't you girls let Selena nap? We can make popcorn and watch a movie." Carlos suggests, taking his daughter from Kenzie. They all like the sound of that. Between the excitement of having a new baby in the family and learning that there needs to be proof before Kenzie's idiotic attacker can be taken into custody, they need a way to relax.

"Do you have any soda?" Brennan asks hopefully.

"Yeah-"

"Don't!" Kayla interrupts. "For Brennan, soda is just as bad as alcohol. It causes her to be kind of...loony. Need I mention what happened last weekend?"

"Shush!" Brennan whispers harshly.

"I'm just saying! Sheesh, don't be so defensive!"

* * *

"Proof? They need proof before they can arrest him?" Kendall scoffs.

"Yeah, they saw him boarding a flight to NYC and when we asked why he wasn't arrested on the spot, the cop I spoke to on the phone was all 'well, we need proof that he committed a crime!'." James rants. "How stupid is that?"

"Totally stupid." Kendall agrees. James shakes his head as he looks over the bar into the living room, where Jenna is helping Chris with some homework. He wishes that homework and careers were all they had to worry about, but now they have this Wayne Wayne problem. Why does he keep coming back to haunt them?

"I don't see why they couldn't just look at his criminal record." He says, leaning against the counter. "Assault, drugs, and more! His record is huge! I thought that would be enough."

"Apparently not!" Kendall says, sounding equally as frustrated. James sighs softly, still watching his wife and son in the living room. Ari is video chatting with Jayce in her room. That's something else that worries him. Wayne Wayne already tried to go after Kenzie. What if he tries to hurt Ari or Chris?

"Look, I've gotta go." He says tiredly. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright." Kendall murmurs. "Bye."

Once they've hung up, James groans, slamming the phone down on the receiver. He desperately wants to see Wayne Wayne get busted and put in jail for a very long time. He won't be able to relax until he knows that his family and friends are safe from danger.

"Jay? Are you okay?" Jenna calls out.

"Yep." James is lying through his teeth. "I feel _peachy_."

* * *

**Gosh, I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed:O I will make sure that the next chapter is even better:)**

**I'm still working on the next chapter of One Life To Live, which will either be posted tonight or tomorrow:) There will be more Logan/James friendship, which I love:)**

******Review! :D**


	22. Scandal

Jenna always looks forward to her lunch break. During that time, Kenzie usually goes to the music room with some friends and Jenna enjoys watching them. She loves seeing students doing what they love. Of course, there is this one group of nerds that creeps her out (they take "sucking up" to a whole new level), but at least they care about their schoolwork.

She happily enters the music room, waving at the students. A couple of guitar players, a keyboardist, a drummer, and two vocalists (Kayla and Kenzie). They could form a band if they wanted to, but Kenzie has already started her solo career. Of course, all these other kids could probably get famous if they tried. Jenna has listened to them many times and has discovered that they're all very talented.

"Hey, guys!" She greets.

"Hi, Mrs. Diamond." The kids say politely.

"Is it alright if I watch?" She asks, sitting in one of the chairs. The students nod, while she reaches into her purse and pulls out a bag of leftover pizza from last night. Pizza and a movie is one favorite family activity in the Diamond household. Last night, it was pizza and Twilight. Yeah, that movie is a few years old, but the kids love it! Jenna must say that she was surprised.

"Alright, what song are ya'll working on?" She asks them.

"I wrote it." Kayla says proudly. "It's called You Don't Know Me."

"You Don't Know Me." Jenna repeats. "I would love to hear it."

One of the guitar players begins playing a tune as soon as she speaks. As Kayla begins singing, Jenna finds that this song is totally her type. It's an edgy pop/rock tune about a shaky relationship, something that Kayla has a lot of experience. If Jenna had any say in the matter, she would suggest that Kayla find a guy that isn't so wild and rebellious.

"Um, Mrs. Diamond?" Brennan says awkwardly. "Have you seen the latest issue of Pop Tiger?"

"Um, no." Jenna frowns. "Why?"

"It seems that Ari is at the center of a photo scandal." Brennan explains. "They got some pics of her posing in lingerie. She was reportedly gonna send them to her boyfriend, but they got into the wrong hands...obviously."

"What the-" Jenna stammers, taking the magazine from her. The front page reads "Ariana Diamond: Not That Innocent?" Above the title, a pic of Ariana posing in lacy black lingerie and an oversized (and unbuttoned) shirt. Jenna doesn't even know what to say. Half of her wants to wring Ariana's neck and the other half wants to sue Pop Tiger for invading her daughter's privacy.

"Mom?" Kenzie frowns as the music stops. "What's wrong?"

"Kenzie, come here." Jenna says, motioning to her oldest daughter. Kenzie approaches her, looking over her shoulder. "Look at this."

She opens the magazine to the full article. There are at least eight different photos of Ari, some a bit racier than the others. She's not wearing her birthday suit, but the photos are still pretty (gosh she hates to say this about her little girl) slutty. These can't be real, can they? Would Ari really be this irresponsible?

"Okay, what the hell is this?" Kenzie asks, snatching the magazine from her. "The Family Affairs star's good girl image is a facade? Are they serious?"

"Apparently so." Jenna says tiredly, rubbing her temples. She hates controversy. That's the downside of being famous. Everything you do, the world will know about it. There's really no way around that. But even if Ari wasn't famous, taking these photos was irresponsible and wrong. Jenna and James are gonna have a serious talk with her when they get home.

* * *

"Hey, Ari! Could you do a photo shoot for me?" Some guy and his friends laugh as they walk by. Ari frowns, looking at herself in her locker mirror. People have been looking at her, whispering, and laughing all morning. She would love to know why, but no one seems to care about telling her what's going on.

"Okay, bad news." Trevor says, walking over to her.

"Trev, why are people acting so weird?" She groans. "This one idiot asked me to do a private photo shoot for him."

"This." Trevor says awkwardly, handing her the latest issue of Pop Tiger. She is horrified by what she sees on the front cover. Oh no...not the photos. Those were private! A few weeks ago, she took some to send to Jayce. She just wanted to surprise him and _only him. _Someone must have gotten ahold of the pictures and sent them to Pop Tiger. Who would do such a thing? As far as Ari knows, she hasn't done anything to upset anyone.

"They're everywhere." Trevor tells her. "On the internet, in the magazines, and someone even printed them out and posted them all over the school."

Ari shakes her head, walking across the hall. A bunch of her scandal pics are taped to the wall. One shows her laying on her bed, giving a sexy look to the camera. Okay, so it was stupid, but all she wanted to do was give her boyfriend is surprise. Girl's send sexy pics to their boyfriend's all the time and they don't get criticized for it. Then again, most of those girls probably aren't famous, but still! This isn't fair!

"Slut." Someone murmurs, giggling as they walk past her.

"Hey, sweet thang!" Another dude says, throwing his arms around her waist. She yells at him to let go, but he never does. He starts asking her to send him some photos, ignoring her frantic yelling. Suddenly, he lets go and someone shoves him to the floor before wrapping their arms around her. She looks up at Jayce, tearing up as he kisses her forehead.

"Jayce, I hope you know what a skank your girlfriend is!" Someone calls out.

"She's not a-" Jayce starts to answer.

"Have you seen the pics of her?" Someone else asks him. "They're everywhere!"

"For your information, I _have _seen the pics." Jayce says coolly. "And I think she looks gorgeous in them."

Ari smacks her hand against her face. Gosh, this is so embarrassing. She needs to get out of here before she throws up in front of all these people. The whole school thinks that she's a skank now. Her reputation is ruined. Eventually, Jayce will probably dump her because he'll get sick and tired of being teased for dating her.

"And that's all she is! Nothing more than a pretty face and a hot body." One of the cheerleaders says coolly. Ari slowly removes her hands from her face, her heart sinking. Really? There's nothing more to her than her looks?

Who knew that her self esteem could sink this low?

* * *

"ARIANA BRIELLE DIAMOND, GET IN HERE!" James says loudly.

"What?" Ari mutters as Jenna pulls her into the dining room.

"You wanna explain this?" James asks, showing her that awful magazine article. "These pictures are all over the place. I was leaving work and the paparazzi asked me about your 'photo scandal'."

"I took those pics for Jayce!" Ari retorts. "They were intended for his eyes only!"

James sighs heavily, trying to stay calm. He doesn't wanna yell at his daughter. They'll get nowhere by yelling. Although, he's incredibly disappointed in her. He thought that she was better than this. He understands that she was just trying to have a little fun with her boyfriend, but this was too much. She could have pleased him in a much more age appropriate way.

"You're_ sixteen_." He says adamantly. "You had no business taking pictures like this!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Ari finally yells. "People have been teasing me about it all day!"

James and Jenna look at each other, their faces softening. Chances are, they won't ground her because being taunted is probably punishment enough. They're disappointed, but it's hard not to feel bad for her. Being at the center of a scandal is never fun. Maybe they should go easy on her, since she's already feeling bad enough as it is.

"We'll talk to the principal." Jenna finally tells her. "We just wanna know why you took these pictures. Were you worried that Jayce was losing interest or something?"

"Of course not!" Ari responds. "I did it for fun!"

Ugh, their sixteen year old daughter took racy lingerie pics for fun? Is this really happening or is James losing his mind? Maybe this isn't reality and James is actually locked in a mental hospital somewhere. He pinches himself. Nope, this is reality! This is really happening. What are they gonna do? There's gotta be a way to fix Ari's reputation, right?

Riiiiing!

"I'll get it." Jenna says, grabbing the phone. "Hello? Hey, Camille...yeah, she's fine...kids have been teasing her, though...we're probably gonna talk to the principal...How is Jayce doing? Um, why are he and Logan fighting?"

Even James and Ari can hear Logan and Jayce arguing in the background. They must be having a pretty heated conversation. James will probably need to have a talk with Logan and Camille about the photos that Jayce received. It's not his fault that he received them, although he is wrong because he didn't delete them.

"This is so embarrassing." Ari groans.

"Yep," James agrees. "It is."

* * *

After everyone else has gone to bed, Ari receives a text from Jayce, telling her to open her window. She gets out of bed and walks to the window, doing as she's told. To her surprise, Jayce appears in front of her, climbing through the window.

"What are you doing?!" She whispers, grabbing his arm.

"Run away with me."

"What?!" She whispers/shrieks in response.

"Just what I said." Jayce answers. "Run away with me. Let's get away from all the controversy in this town. I know it seems crazy, but we have each other and we'll make it. I'll get a job, earn some money, and I'll take care of you."

Is it bad that Ari is tempted to go along with this? Because she kind of wants to. Her life in Los Angeles is so crazy right now and she doesn't know if she'll be able to stand more of the teasing that she endured at school today. Besides, she wants to be with Jayce forever. Running away together may be the only way to protect their relationship.

"Let me back." She mutters. "Oh, and I'll need to write a note."

She grabs a sheet of paper and a pen off her desk, writing a quick message.

_Dear family and friends,_

_ I feel so bad that I ever took those photos. It was irresponsible and I really do regret it. Jayce's parents probably think that I'm a bad influence and want us to break up, but I can't lose him. So we've decided to run away together. _

_Love, Ari_

She leaves the paper on the bed before getting a large gym bag out of her closet. She hurriedly throws clothes, cosmetics, hygiene supplies, her cell phone, her laptop, a few games, and her MP3 player into it, groaning as Jayce tells her to hurry up. Finally, she zips it up and looks at Jayce, walking over to him. He kisses her gently, telling her how much he loves her.

"Let's get out of here." He whispers. She nods, following him out the window.

* * *

**I like this chapter:) I think a little more drama needed to be added to the story:) Also, "You Don't Know Me" is by Liz Gillies**

**Also, you will get a new chapter of One Life To Live later:D**

**Who else thinks that Jayce and Ari are insane for running away?**

**Alright, I've spoken enough.**

**Please review:)**


	23. Get Out Of This Town

"My worst fear is coming true." Jenna says over the phone.

"What?" Camille asks worriedly.

"My daughter...she's turning into Jennifer!" Jenna says through a whiny sob. Camille sighs heavily, shaking her head. Ari may have made a mistake by sending out those racy photos, but Camille wouldn't go as far as saying that she's turning into Jennifer. Unlike Jennifer, she has never held anyone hostage. In fact, she has never been in trouble with the law before? Honestly, Camille is gonna make a big deal out of the photos. You wouldn't believe the texts that she sent to Logan when they were younger.

"Jenna, she's not-" Camille doesn't finish because instead of finding Jayce in his room, she finds a written note. She slowly picks up, reading it carefully.

_Mom, I know that you, dad, and Ari's parents probably think she's horribly irresponsible. You might even be wanting us to break up, but we can't. In order to protect our relationship, we've decided to run away together. Please don't worry about us._

_ Love, Jayce_

"Um, Jenna?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Ari in her room?" Camille gulps,

"Why-"

"Just check!"

Camille waits anxiously, tapping her foot against the floor. Okay, how did she not notice her son sneaking out of the house? She's normally so attentive when it comes to her kids. She cannot believe this! She should have been able to hear a door or a window opening. Oh boy...she's freaking out.

"No, but there is a note." Jenna says before becoming silent. Finally, she speaks up again. "Oh, this is bad."

"Ya think?!" Camille whispers. How is she gonna explain this to Logan? He is gonna be so pissed off. She can only imagine how James is gonna react. He'll probably blow a gasket. After all, this is his sixteen year old daughter that they're talking about. He's protective of Kenzie too, but she has never done anything crazy like this. Therefore, James and Jenna don't have to worry about her too much.

"Where do you think they went?" Jenna asks, her voice cracking.

"Get James and I'll get Logan, then we'll go out looking for them." Camille says before hanging up. She runs to the room she shares with her husband, coming to a sudden stop. Well, she's about to tell her husband that their son ran away with his girlfriend. Let's hope that he doesn't get too angry. Instead of panicking or getting mad, they need to focus on finding Jayce and Ari.

* * *

"New York City? You got us a ticket to New York City?!"

"Come on, you know you love NYC." Jayce says as their plane takes off. Okay, he understands that it might seem a little crazy, but he wants to go someplace where he and Ari can be together in peace. He even got enough money to buy them a few days at the nicest hotel in New York City, the Chambrulay. He had some cash left over from a movie he did last year. He's so glad he decided to save some of it.

"Jayce, that is the largest city in the United States!" Ari whispers frantically, the hood of her black jacket over her head. As they were walking into the airport, there were a bunch of paparazzi asking her about the photos. Jayce was ready to snap at them, but Ari stopped him before he could say something he might regret.

"Your point?" He laughs.

"It's not safe for two kids to be there alone!" Ari argues. Oh, she is being so paranoid! Doesn't she know that their hotel is located in one of the better areas of NYC? She may not believe this, but they're gonna be perfectly fine. They'll stay in the Chambrulay for a few days and decide what to do next.

"Ari, it's not gonna kill us!" He insists.

"It might!"

Yeah, his girlfriend is a drama queen.

"And Jayce? If we get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

Jayce rolls his eyes. Ari may not realize it now, but this is gonna be a good thing. They can get away from the controversy and drama in Los Angeles. At least for a while, you know? Until Ari's photo blows over? Besides, his dad probably thinks that Ari is a bad influence now and would like for Jayce to dump her. Of course, that's never gonna happen.

"Ugh, look at this." Ari says, handing him her phone. "It's so embarrassing."

TMZ has several articles about Ari's photos. Is it wrong that Jayce has picked a favorite picture? Because he _really _likes the one of Ari in the blue lace bra and underwear. Maybe other people think it's skanky, but he finds her really attractive. He personally loves the photos, even if they are a little racy for her age. Then again, he is a teenage guy.

"You're just staring at the pictures!" She gasps, taking the phone back.

"You look really cute." Jayce says, kissing her cheek. He can't wait until they can start their life together, even though they are a little young. He's a little nervous, but he and Ari will be fine as long as they stick the few days that they'll be spending at the hotel, they _will _figure out a way to make it on their own.

"At least _you _think so." Ari says before turning to face him. "Anyway, I just thought of a way that we can make a living. New York City is the home of Broadway. I could make a lot of money performing in Broadway productions. Besides, I've always kind of wanted to try live theatre."

"Ariana Diamond, the Broadway star." Jayce says thoughtfully. "I like it!"

"And you could audition too!"

He doesn't have as much acting experience as Ari does, but he could certainly give it a try. Being an actor on Broadway might be fun! If he and Ari got roles in plays, they could spend more time together. That would do wonders for their relationship! They know a couple at school that broke up because they couldn't spend enough time together.

"You know, maybe this could be a good thing." Ari smiles. "After all, we'll be together."

"You finally got it right." Jayce says, giving her another kiss.

* * *

"How long do you think they're gonna go at it?" Kelly frowns. Everyone decided to meet up at Rocque Records to figure out how they're gonna find Jayce and Ari. So far, it's not going too well. James and Logan are currently in the recording booth, trying to kill each other. They're yelling, rolling on the floor, and Selena's crying doesn't really help lighten the mood.

"Steph, she spit up on me." Carlos squeaks. Stephanie takes the newborn into her arms, kissing Selena's cheek.

"I'll take care of this." Lacey grumbles, grabbing Chris's hockey stick. She storms into the booth, slamming the door shut. For two grown men, James and Logan are acting horribly immature right now. James thinks that Logan caused Jayce to run away with his yelling, while Logan thinks that James's daughter corrupted his son.

"THIS IS NOT HOW GENTLEMEN BEHAVE!" She yells, lifting the hockey stick. The two men scream and jump out of the way. To everyone's surprise, Logan uses James as a human shield. So James ends up getting whacked with a seven year old boy's hockey stick. Jenna smacks her hands to her face, ready to throw a major fit. This is terrible! Why would her baby girl run away?

"Oh, like you're very ladylike yourself!" Logan retorts, still clutching James's shirt.

"Lacey, stop hitting me!" James says, grabbing the hockey stick. To Chris's horror, the hockey stick snaps in half and falls to the floor. "Um, Chris, I'll buy you a new one."

Jenna turns around and buries her face in Camille's shoulder, feeling a headache coming on. She was upset when she found out about Ari's photo scandal, but she can't really say that she was furious. She was simply a bit disappointed. If Ari had been a little older and (preferably) married, it might not have been such a big deal, but she's only sixteen! She's too young to be dressing and posing in such a suggestive manner.

"GUYS, SHUT UP!" Kenzie screeches. Once everyone is quiet, she takes a deep breath and begins speaking. "According to Pop Tiger's website, Jayce and Ari were photographed boarding a plane to New York City!"

"NEW YORK CITY?!" Jenna shrieks. That's where Wayne Wayne went! Oh my gosh, what if he hurts them?! Oh no...this is bad! This is really bad! Oh, she's freaking out. She needs a paper bag to breathe into.

"MY DAUGHTER IS IN NEW YORK CITY?!" James yells.

"Your daughter? What about our son?!" Camille snaps.

"STOP YELLING!" Gustavo shouts. Jenna sits in the chair next to Kelly, burying her face in her arms. How could Jayce and Ari think that they can make it on their own? They're kids! They're not even old enough to drink, let alone live independently! Jenna didn't leave home until she was eighteen. James was twenty when he moved out of 2J and into an apartment with Jenna, who was his fiancee at the time.

"Should I order drinks?" Lacey offers.

"We don't need drinks." Camille says tiredly. "We need our children."

Jenna isn't about to cry in front of her friends, even though she really wants to. How can she be certain that Jayce and Ari are safe and healthy? They're on their way to the same city as the guy that almost killed James so many years ago. This is a disaster!

"Don't worry." Jo says. "We'll find them."

Jenna inhales. "We better."

* * *

**I am having so much fun with this storyline:P I'm gonna post a new chapter of One Life To Live either tomorrow or Monday:) By the way, I'm starting school on Monday;)**

**Review! :D**


	24. Trouble

"James, Logan, what is your problem?" Camille asks while they ride the flight to New York City.

"Well, my daughter ran off with this idiot's son!" James answers sarcastically. He yelps when Logan roughly punches his shoulder, rubbing the soon to be bruised spot. Hey, they can't possibly blame him for being worried. What if he ends up being a grandfather at forty? He cannot be a grandfather right now and Ari sure as heck ain't ready to be a mom. If she has a baby bump in a few months, he won't know what to think.

"Sir, could you do something about the kid? It's disturbing the other passengers." The flight attendant says to Carlos over the screaming baby. Judging by Carlos's expression, he doesn't like hearing that.

"Listen here, lady." He says coolly. "This "kid" is only a few days old, so if you could be so kind as to keep your mouth shut, I would _really _appreciate if you would keep your opinions to yourself."

The flight attendant scoffs, storming away. James is too stressed out to laugh, though. He just wants his baby girl to come home. He doesn't even know if he'll be able to bring himself to yell at her. There will have to be some kind of punishment, but he wonders how harsh this punishment should be. If she and Jayce think their parents will be too hard on them, they might be scared to come home.

"Hey, is your daughter the one with the naughty pictures?" The guy behind him asks.

"Yes." He says through his teeth.

"Nice job, _dad._" The guy says. James tries to jump over the seat and strangle the guy, but Jenna and Logan grab him before he can damage the jerk. Is the punk suggesting that Ari's photo scandal is his fault? Okay, he didn't even know that she was taking pictures like that! Also, he thinks that he's a pretty awesome dad!

"I bet your son has a lot of fun with her!" The idiot laughs at Logan. That's when he stops holding James back and makes his own attempt at attacking the guy. Alright, this guy isn't even worth it. So James grabs Logan and pulls him back down, not wanting the flight attendant to see them. They're grown men and should try to act mature.

"You guys are unbelievable." Jenna mumbles, covering her face. James smiles awkwardly before sinking into his seat, avoiding the gaze from the elderly couple across the aisle. Um...oops? Yeah, he doesn't really know. He just wants to get the kids back home where they're both safe. They're too young to be alone in New York City.

"I hope Kenzie and the other kids are okay alone." Camille murmurs.

"She's perfectly responsible! Besides, Chris and Lacey are there with her to help with the kids!" Stephanie insists. James can't help snorting. He can trust Chris (Jenna's sister, not their son), but Lacey? If anything, she'll cause some mischief of her own. She's about like Carlos! She's forty years old, but she does not act her age at all.

Jenna must not like the idea of Lacey being responsible for the kids because she whines whenever she hears her longtime friend's name. If Jayce and Ari hadn't run away, they wouldn't have to worry about this. Now all they can do is try to get those two home before something goes wrong. You know, if it hasn't already gone wrong.

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm stuck babysitting while they party in NYC." Kenzie complains.

"Tell you what," Trevor says, grabbing a coke from the fridge. "Since your aunt and Lacey are here, why don't you go out to dinner with me?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Kenzie asks curiously.

"If you wanna call it that, then yeah, I'm asking you on a date."

"Okay." Kenzie smiles as she starts walking away. "Just let me grab my purse."

She walks to her room, screaming when she sees the kids watching The Exorcist. Gosh, she _hates _that movie with a passion. It was released a long time ago (she thinks it was 1973), but the other kids seem to like watching it. She has no idea why, but they do. It's Kayla's favorite movie to watch. Rachel got a picture of the possessed girl and posted it inside Andrea's locker as a prank! Logan watched it with Jayce, Skye, and Camille...and ran out of the house screaming.

"Why are you guys watching that?" She cringes, grabbing her purse.

"It's the scariest movie of all time!" Jackson answers. Kenzie runs out of the room as fast as she can, wanting to avoid seeing that freaky head spin that Reagan does in the movie. Oh, she hates that so much. There's a lot of things that she hates about that movie, but the worst parts are the head spin and the spider walk. Talk about freaky stuff!

"Alright, let's go." She tells Trevor, grabbing his hand. "Aunt Chris! Trev and I are gonna go out to dinner!"

"Have fun!" Chris tells them. The two teens quickly exit the house and go to Trevor's car. Kenzie could use a distraction from her sister's stupid photo scandal and the fact that said sister was stupid enough to run away with her fifteen year old boyfriend. She gets that they love each other, but running away together? That's just crazy.

"So...what's the deal with Ari?"

"After those photos got leaked, I guess Jayce got into a fight with his dad and he convinced Ari to run away. They were photographed boarding a plane to New York City, so our parents are gonna go and get them."

"Ah, young love." Trevor teases. Kenzie laughs, giving him a playful shove. What a dork...he's her dork, though. She means that in the least romantic way possible. He's just a guy friend, you know?

"Just take me out." She says, running a hand through her brown hair. Trevor chuckles, driving down the street. She can't way to see where he's gonna take her. Hopefully, it's somewhere romantic. After all, this is suppose to be a date. Maybe she can get her mind off of Ari's irresponsibility.

* * *

Ari's giggles fill the hotel room as Jayce snaps picture of her. They just got back from relaxing at the pool and Jayce insisted on getting some photos of her in her new bathing suit. He thinks that she looks adorable and he just had to get some pictures of her. He'll make sure that these don't get leaked. He's not gonna let anyone invade her privacy ever again. By the way, he would love to know who leaked these other photos.

"Done!" He says, turning off his phone. Ari waves flirtatiously before walking to the restroom, while Jayce lowers himself onto the bed. He hopes that their parents won't try to come after them yet. He's enjoying this time alone with his girl. For the first time, they don't have people hovering over them, telling them what they can and can't do. It feels kind of nice.

"Hey, do you think that we went a little too far with this running away thing?" Ari asks from the restroom.

"Actually, I feel the exact opposite." Jayce answers. "I think it was a great-"

Knock! Knock!

"Ugh, I'll get it." Jayce says as the knocking becomes louder. He gets off the bed and walks to the door, looking through the peep hole. A mysterious figure in an oversized black hoodie is standing in the hallway. Okay, that's creepy. Jayce doesn't even know if he should answer the door. This guy might be dangerous.

"You know, I like playing house." Ari murmurs in his ear, hugging his waist from behind. "I _really _like it."

"Shh!" Jayce whispers. The figure knocks again and Jayce grabs Ari, forcing her into the restroom. Just as he is about to shut the door, the mystery purse kicks the door down, raising a gun at them. Ari screams as the man grabs her while pointing the gun at Jayce. What the hell is this?!

"LET'S GO!" He screams at them.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jayce yells, trying to pull Ari away. Mystery Man only tightens his grip on Ari's arm, while forcing Jayce out of the room as well. His girlfriend's cries break his heart, but he's too freaked out to pay much attention. Right now, he's mostly thinking about two thinks. One, who is this person? Two, how can they get away from him?

"Who are you?!" He shouts.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mystery Man says in a low, creepy voice. They are forced out the back door and to a blue car with tinted windows. Jayce isn't normally the type to panic easily, but he's feeling awfully tense as he and Ari are shoved into the back of the car. He wraps his arms around her, kissing her temple.

"You kids are worthless, you know that?" Mystery Man snaps. "That's why you deserve to die a slow, painful death."

That comment makes Ari cry harder, even when the jerk screams at her to shut up. Not wanting to make him any angrier, Jayce gently plays his hand over Ari's mouth, calmly asking her to be quiet. He's just as scared as she is, but they better do what this guy says unless they wanna end up dead.

"Why are doing this?" He asks desperately.

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay." Jayce squeaks. Maybe running away wasn't such a good idea. Now they're in even more trouble than they already were.

Maybe they should listen to their parents more often.

* * *

**That last scene was pretty intense, wasn't it? Who do you think Mystery Man is?**

**Also, the next chapter of One Life To Live will be posted either tomorrow or the next day:) I'm starting school again tomorrow, so I'm pretty busy:)**

**Review! :D**


	25. Kidnapped

**I hate to say this, but my betta fish (Jade) has passed on:( I did everything I could to properly care for her, but it was her time to go:'( Gosh, I am so sad right now**

"This is insane!" Jayce says as Mystery Man forces him and Ari into a creepy warehouse. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"SHUT UP!" Mystery Man shouts as he shoves the two teens to the floor. For some reason, Jayce is the only one he ties up. He puts a rope around the boys wrist and a bandana around his mouth, preventing him from speaking. Then the man slowly removes his hood, revealing his true identity. Mystery Man is...Wayne Wayne.

"AAAAHHH!" Ari screams, getting closer to Jayce. Wayne Wayne suddenly grabs her and shoves her away from her boyfriend, slapping her across the face. She sobs, wanting nothing more than to get out of here. She wants to go home where she belongs! She doesn't like this warehouse! She wants to go home!

"Alright, pretty girl," Wayne Wayne says calmly. "You're gonna be my little assistant, okay?"

"W-what d-do you mean?" Ari stammers.

"You're gonna help me teach pretty boy over here a lesson." Ari gapes at him, horrified. He wants her to help him hurt Jayce? There is no way that she can do that! She loves Jayce and she would never do anything to hurt him. On the other hand, Wayne Wayne might do even more damage if she doesn't do what he says.

"You can't be serious." She says.

"Oh, I'm serious." He whispers in her ear. His hand touches her side and she roughly pushes it away, looking at Jayce with desperation. Wayne Wayne forces her to look into his evil eyes, giving her a warning look. What? Is she not allowed to look at her boyfriend? She's only allowed to hurt him?

"Why do you want me to hurt him?" She questions. "I love him."

"Baby girl, you're too young to know what love is." Wayne Wayne tells her. Seriously? She's sixteen! She is perfectly old enough to know what love is! She knows that she loves Jayce and nothing is gonna change that. If she has to do what Wayne Wayne says and hurt Jayce in any way, she hopes that he won't hate her.

"But-"

"Shhh." Wayne Wayne murmurs. "Just go with it. In fact, I'm gonna give you a little something to help calm you down."

For a moment, he disappears, returning with a bottle of whiskey. He pours some into a glass and shoves said glass into her hands. She stares at it with bewilderment. He's offering her _alcohol_? Is he insane? She always stayed away from wild high school parties to avoid alcohol! My goodness, this man really is crazy.

"Drink it." He says sternly. Reluctantly, she lifts the glass to her lips, taking a timid sip. When he shoots her a cold look, she drinks the liquid faster. Since she has never drank before, it only takes this one glass for her to loosen up. Of course, she still feels scared, but the whiskey lessens the feeling. Even hearing Jayce's muffled pleas for her to stop doesn't bother her.

* * *

"ARIANA BRIELLE DIAMOND!" Jenna yells as they storm toward Jayce and Ari's room.

"JAYCE!" Camille screeches.

All they had to do was politely ask the manager what room Jayce and Ariana are in. Now they're gonna get their children back.

Of course, when they get there, the door is already busted down. Camille is the first let out a horrified gasp when she sees the mess. Door knocked off it's hinges, scratches on the wall, even a clump of Ari's blonde hair on the bathroom floor. It doesn't take much thinking for them to realize that someone broke into the room and took the kids.

"Guys..." James squeaks. "Someone took them."

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Jenna shrieks. They flinch when Selena starts crying, fully aware that yelling isn't a good idea when there's a young baby around. Camille reluctantly walks over to the bed, cringing at the thought of her son and his girlfriend actually sharing the bed at night. That's just her being a protective mom. But that's not the important thing right now! They need to find out who took Jayce and Ari.

"Hey, Jayce's phone." She murmurs, grabbing the device. She knows that she shouldn't be checking her son's phone, but it might tell them something. So she turns the phone on and starts "researching." There's not much to find, except for his pictures. Oh my gosh, he took _more _pictures of that girlfriend of his?

"Well, Ari must have gave him a private photo shoot." She grumbles, showing James the various bikini shots. She knows that they're teenagers and they're going through "changes," but she doesn't see why they have to take pictures like this. She wasn't that upset about the first set of pics, but it does bother her that they keep taking more.

"Where do you think they are?" Stephanie asks worriedly.

"Well, we know that someone broke in." Kendall say, nudging the broken door with his foot. "They were definitely kidnapped."

"We need to find out where Wayne Wayne is! He had to be the one that took them." Jo points out. They all pretty much agree with that statement. Wayne Wayne is the only person they know that desperately wants to destroy them. He must have taken Jayce and Ari as a form of revenge. It's sick, but true.

"Okay," Carlos says calmly. "But first things first. I'm buying a shotgun."

* * *

"Cheesecake Warehouse? This was my parents favorite restaurant." Kenzie says while she and Trevor are sitting in a booth at the restaurant.

"They have the best cheesecake." Trevor says, offering her a spoonful of it. She happily accepts with a cheerful smile. She has been having a fantastic time with Trevor, even though there are some paparazzi standing by the window, snapping pics of her. Since her dad is famous and she's on her way to being famous herself, she is becoming a paparazzi magnet.

"Mmm, it is good." She agrees.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asks her. Since they already paid, they can leave. So they get out of the booth and walk toward the exit, thanking the hostess before walking out the door. Kenzie is quick to notice the way Trevor is glancing at the eager paparazzi, but she definitely doesn't expect him to grab her and _kiss her._

"Trevor, what are you doing?!" She whispers after he pulls away.

"Just wanted to get the photogs all riled up." She playfully slaps his arm, getting into the front passenger's seat of his car. Secretly, she enjoyed that kiss, but there's no way that she's gonna tell him that. She had to kiss a guy for a school musical once and he was a great kisser, but that doesn't mean that she was in love with him.

RIIIING!

"Who could that be?" She says sarcastically, looking at her phone. Mom? Why is her mom calling? "Um, hello?"

"Kenzie, we've got a problem." Jenna says nervously. "Wayne Wayne kidnapped Jayce and Ari."

"WHAT?!" She yells.

"Yeah! We found out their room number, went to the room, and the door was busted right off it's hinges! Carlos had to buy a gun and now we're heading to the police station to file a missing persons report."

Kenzie gulps as her mom hangs up, rubbing her temples. She was having such a nice time, then her mom just had to call and inform her that her sister has been kidnapped by a revenge loving psychopath. She doesn't know what's wrong with Wayne Wayne, but she does know that he needs to be taken to either prison or a mental institution.

"W-what's wrong?" Trevor frowns.

"That was my mom." Kenzie replies coolly. "Wayne Wayne _kidnapped _Ari and Jayce."

"Say what now?"

"Again," Kenzie repeats, much slower this time. "Wayne Wayne kidnapped Ari and Jayce."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Kenzie asks incredulously. Trevor is incredibly cute, but he's not always very bright. He'll ask questions with the most obvious answers. In most cases, Kenzie would love, but she can't possibly laugh when her sister and Jayce are with the same guy that attacked her.

"Well, no, but-"

"Trevor, just drive to the airport." Kenzie says tiredly. "I'm gonna call home and let everyone know."

* * *

"Guys, settle down!" Chris pleads as her nephew (the other Chris) and Kai fight over the bowl of popcorn. Saying "settle down" does not work. Kai just pulls harder and the bowl flies out of their hands, scattering popcorn all over the surrounding areas. Chris sighs, staring at the mess. Dealing with Kayla has been hard enough, but that's nothing compared to watching little kids. They're a major pain in the butt.

"You know, mom, you should put them in a time out." Alyssa suggests.

"Hon, I'll do the parenting around here." Chris replies before giving Kai and her rowdy nephew a stern look. Then the phone rings and since Lacey is obviously too lazy to answer it (she's asleep in the recliner chair), Chris will have to take care of it. So she leaves the kids alone, walking to the kitchen and grabbing the phone.

"What?" She mumbles.

"Mom called and said that Wayne Wayne kidnapped Jayce and Ari! So I'm headed to the airport right now! I hope that's okay with you! Bye!"

Kenzie doesn't let Chris get a word in before she hangs up. Of course, it's not like Chris could talk anyway. The minute the word "kidnapped" finds it's way into the conversation, the phone falls to the floor. She would love to pretend that she's just going insane and what she heard is not what was actually said, but something tells her that that's not the case.

* * *

**Review! **


	26. Desperation

"OW! Ari, what are you doing?" Jayce gasps as Ari lays on the floor laughing, her feet accidentally kicking his shoulder. He told her not to accept the alcohol from Wayne Wayne! Of course, the guy kind of forced her, but still! He just doesn't like seeing his girlfriend drunk. Gosh, he hopes that she doesn't become an alcoholic. He knows a senior that was schizophrenic and started drinking. That senior is in a mental hospital now.

"Wayne Wayne told me to!" Ari giggles, playfully punching his arm. He flinches again, knowing that he's gonna have a lot of bruises. He cannot believe that Wayne Wayne asked Ari to help him hurt her boyfriend! Jayce could see that she didn't wanna do it, but she probably has to unless she wants both of them to die. She better go along with whatever the guy says. Jayce can take the pain.

"Ari, you're acting insane!" He whispers. Ari giggles again, grabbing the bandana and placing it back over his face. For the first time, he actually cringes when she kisses his cheek. It's not a sweet Ari kiss. It's a drunk Ari kiss. He doesn't like drunk Ari. She's obnoxious and creepy. She spent an entire thirty minutes staring at him with this really creepy and perverted smile on her face.

"Alright, missy!" Wayne Wayne announces, returning from another room in the warehouse. "I have a task for you. Take this knife and make a few marks on your precious boyfriend's arm."

Jayce looks at Ari with fearful eyes. Even though she's drunk, her smile fades upon hearing Wayne Wayne's request. She still doesn't wanna hurt Jayce. She may be completely hammered, but the sweet Ari Diamond is still there. Hopefully, the alcohol will wear off soon and she can start acting normal again.

"But I don't wanna-" Ari yelps as Wayne Wayne slaps her before shoving the knife into her hands. Then he roughly unties Jayce's wrists, grabbing one arm and dropping it on Ari's lap. Ari is shaking with fear, but Jayce gives her a look that says "just do it." Slowly, she puts the knife against his arm, making a small cut.

"I can't do it-" She says, dropping the knife.

"Oh, I'll do it myself!" Wayne Wayne says, grabbing the knife. He's a lot harder on Jayce than Ari was, making another (and much longer and deeper) cut in the boy's skin. Jayce holds back tears, giving Ari a desperate look. His poor girlfriend wants to cry as much as he does. He can tell!

"Don't hurt him!" She pleads.

"If you don't shut up, I swear I'll kill both of you." Wayne Wayne growls, cutting Jayce's arm again. This one hurts even more and Jayce is barely able to hold back a scream. How much of this can they possibly take? He hopes that someone will save them. He would rather not die at fifteen. He and Ari are much too young die.

* * *

"Are you certain that they didn't run off?" The policeman, Officer Chavez, asks them.

"Listen here, bub," Logan says, putting his hands on the desk. "They _did_ run off to New York City and while they were at their hotel, Walley Dooley took them! The door was knocked off it's hinges! How can you say 'are you certain that they didn't run off'? That's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard!"

"Sir, you're gonna have to calm down." Officer Chavez replies. "Otherwise, I'll have to arrest you."

Camille doesn't want her husband in jail, so she is quick to grab him and pull him away from the desk. She slaps his bicep, giving him a stern look. Instead of snapping at the cops, they need to focus on finding the children! So she would appreciate if Logan would calm down and be helpful, instead of throwing a fit in the police station.

"You're embarrassing us!" She whispers.

"But-"

"Hush!"

She crosses her arms, still glaring at him. His temper is getting as bad Kendall's ever since Ari's photo scandal. Why does it bother him so much? Ari has been like a daughter to them ever since she was born, so they shouldn't be so judgmental of her. She made a mistake, but some mistakes can be forgiven, such as this photo scandal.

"Officer Chavez, Wayne Wayne has been out to get us for years." Jenna explains. "This is something he would do. I'm not sure if you're familiar with him, but he's capable of anything. Back in 2015, my husband was in the hospital after Wayne Wayne held us hostage and shot him! He's out for revenge because he was put in jail!"

"Ma'am, we'll look into it, but I can't guarantee that we'll find anything."

"You b-" Camille nudges Logan before he can finish. Didn't he hear Officer Chavez threatening to arrest him? Even James, Kendall, and Carlos aren't being as obnoxious as him. Sure, they're all scared, but they're not mouthing off to the cops. Logan use to not be so loud mouthed, then he got older and that all changed.

"At least try." Jo begs.

"Yeah, please help us find them." Stephanie begs. "They're in serious danger!"

"Alright." Doctor Chavez says. "We'll help."

"Bout time you said it!" Logan says before leaving the man's office. Camille gives Officer Chavez an apologetic look before following her husband down the hallway. She's gonna need to have a serious talk with him later because he has been so on edge lately. It's stressing everyone else out more than they already are!

"Logan Mitchell, what is the matter with you?!" She scolds.

"Yeah, we're all freaking out here, but-" Kendall agrees.

"I want the kids back." Logan replies calmly, getting into the rental van. Camille smacks a hand to her face. She understands, but they should try to stay somewhat relaxed. They won't accomplish anything if they're stressing out! It's just not possible!

"Let's just go back to the hotel." She says, crawling in next to Logan. She feels bad for her husband, but it's not like he's alone. They all have one thing in common right now. They want Jayce and Ari back, safe and sound.

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?" Trevor murmurs, looking out the airplane window.

"I don't know." Kenzie whispers. "I'm just praying for their safety. More important, I want them home. I mean, we can forget about the photo scandal. That's not such a big deal. But I don't know what I'll do if something happens to them."

Trevor wraps his arm around her, burying his face in her hair. The worry is killing her. She's so desperate to get a phone call telling her that Jayce and Ari were found alive. What if they end up like other kidnapping victims? You know, dead. What if Wayne Wayne has hidden their bodies someplace where they're never be found? The thought makes her feel sick.

"We've just gotta keep praying." Trevor whispers, playing with her hair. That gesture has always soothed her and he knows that. Her parents always do it when she's upset. Right now, she's way past upset! She wants to be angry at Jayce and Ari, but she's even angrier with Wayne Wayne. How could someone be so sick? Kidnapping two (almost) innocent kids? It's just mean and wrong!

"I don't wanna lose them." She says, rubbing her eyes.

"I told you," Trevor tells her. "This is scary for all of us, but everything will work out. Let's just keep praying and hope that a miracle happens. It's not like miracles haven't happened before!"

Kenzie won't argue with that. When she was five, she got a hamster. The hamster got sick and she thought it was dying, but it was perfectly fine within a couple of days. Even more miraculous, when her dad was shot by the sicko that got Ari and her boyfriend. A gunshot wound can be deadly, but James somehow survived it.

"I'll be hoping for one." She answers. "I don't wanna be planning a funeral anytime soon."

"Like you planned a funeral for your goldfish?"

"This is way more important than a goldfish." Kenzie says flatly. There is no way that she is gonna compare her sister and Jayce to a goldfish. Besides, she refuses to believe that they're dead. They're fifteen and sixteen years old, which means that they've got plenty more years before they're ready to die. They need be at least eight or older before they go anywhere! No one should die young!

"Okay, I'm sorry." Trevor mumbles.

"I know." Kenzie whispers, resting her head on her shoulder. Looking out the window, she finds herself wondering exactly what Jayce and Ari are up to. Wherever they are, what's going on? How is Wayne Wayne treating them? Are they hurt? Kenzie couldn't bear to see either one of them hurt. Quite honestly, Jayce is like a little brother to her. All of the BTR kids are family and they look out for one another.

"Did you hear that Ariana Diamond was kidnapped?" Someone whispers.

"Um, excuse me?" Trevor asks the lady.

"Ariana Diamond, the actress from Family Affairs! Pop Tiger says that she and her boyfriend were kidnapped. Yeah, they were apparently seen being dragged out of the Chambrulay and were forced into a blue car."

Kenzie gaps quietly. No, this isn't good, but there was something useful in that lady's statement. Wayne Wayne was driving a blue car! That's something that would probably be pretty helpful to the police that will be doing the searching. She has definitely gotta call her parents and let them know what she heard.

So she pulls out her cell phone, dialing her mom's number. Anxiously, she waits for Jenna to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I think I have something that you might find helpful."

* * *

**I think I know a way to give both Family Affairs and One Life To Live equal attention:) Tomorrow, I'll update One Life To Live, I'll update Family Affairs the next day, One Life to Live the day after that, and so on:) Get it? That way, we won't feel like one story is getting more attention than the other:)**

**Review! :D**


	27. Breaking Free

"Rising teen queen Ariana Diamond and her beau have gone missing! The sixteen year old Family Affairs actress has recently been at the center of a racy photo scandal, which includes photos of her posing suggestively in lingerie! The photos were reportedly sent to her boyfriend, but someone else got ahold of the phone and released them to the public!"

James turns the TV off, sick of hearing that reporter's annoying voice. As of right now, he really doesn't care about his daughter's photo scandal. All he cares about is her safety and of course, Jayce. Ari messed up, but that doesn't mean that she deserves to be reminded about it every day of her life. Hopefully, she still has a life to live, meaning that James prays that she and Jayce aren't dead.

"I'm so sick of hearing reporters talking about it." Jo complains, holding little Selena.

"If they have to talk about it, why don't they mention that Wayne Wayne kidnapped them?" Carlos suggests. Oh, James would love that idea. If the world only knew what's _really _going on. That way, if anyone saw Wayne Wayne, they could call the cops on him. Actually, it's not too late to let anyone know.

"What if we told the media that we suspect Wayne Wayne took them?" He suggests.

"That's a pretty good idea." Kendall says. "We'll inform the media, people can start keeping an eye out for Wayne Wayne, and we can save the kids!"

"We can get the numbers to ABC, Fox, and CNN!" Jenna says, sitting next to James. She kisses his cheek and he gently takes her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. He's gonna be so happy to find Jayce and Ari alive. Even if they're a little roughed up, at least they'll be alive. But he hopes that nothing has been done to them.

"When I see Wayne Wayne, I swear I'm gonna make him pay." He says. "He had no right to take our kids and-"

Knock! Knock!

"Please wait until we're done complaining!" Logan calls out.

"It's me!"

"Kenzie?!" They all say in unison. Camille runs to the door and opens it, revealing Kenzie and Trevor standing in the hallway. For a moment, James worries that he might be going insane. However, he slowly realizes that his oldest daughter is really here. He's not imagining it! What is she even doing here?

"As soon as Mom told me about Jayce and Ari, I had to come." Kenzie tells them.

"Kenzie, you'll be much safer back in LA." Stephanie warns.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be there while my sister and her boyfriend are trapped somewhere in New York City."

"You're not staying alone?" Camille says. "Kendall, Carlos, you'll stay with her."

"Why can't I help find-"

"Because we said so." James keeps his voice firm. Kenzie? Helping them find Jayce and Ari? When Wayne Wayne is loose? No way! She needs to stay away from danger and she can't do that if she's roaming NYC in search of a criminal. So she'll stay here with Kendall and Carlos, while the others take care of their problem.

"I don't see why I can't help-"

"Kenzie!" Jenna says abruptly. "You're staying here in this room."

"Can I help?" Trevor asks hopefully.

"No, Trevor." Kendall says. "You can't."

* * *

"I don't wanna be here." Ari murmurs.

"You think I'm enjoying this?" Jayce scoffs, staring at his cut up arms.

"I was just saying." Ari replies. She doesn't know why he's acting so irritable. Yeah, it was awful when Wayne Wayne tried to make her cut his arms, only to end up doing it himself. However, she sees no reason that Jayce should treat her like dirt. They should focus on figuring out a way to get out of here.

"Look, I'm sorry." Jayce tells her. After the way he just spoke to her, she doesn't see why she should be friendly to him. So she turns her head, not acknowledging him again. He lets out a heavy sigh, while she rolls her eyes. She feels a major hangover coming on, but she can't do anything to make it better until they break free.

"Listen, Wayne Wayne is way in the back." He informs her. "I think we could get out of here if we move fast."

Even though Ari is irritated with her boyfriend, she can't help being a little curious about his idea. Wayne Wayne seems to spend more time in the back than actually watching them, so Jayce was right when he suggested that they could get free.

"Let's go!" She whispers. Jayce nods in agreement, glancing at the door leading to the back of the warehouse. Then they slowly get up, sneaking over to the exit. Ari is a bit paranoid, so she keeps looking behind her. What if Wayne Wayne sees them leaving? If he does, he might treat them even worse than he already has.

"Come on." Jayce says, slowly pushing the door open. They quickly run outside and down the street as fast as they can. They need to find a place to hide where Wayne Wayne can't find them. They suppose that they could go back to the Chambrulay and request that an armed guard be hired to stand by their door.

"We've gotta run faster!" She yells, picking up speed. "Hey, where are we gonna go?!"

"The police station!" Jayce replies as they run even faster. Both of them are completely exhausted, but now is not the time to be lazy. They've gotta get to safety before Wayne Wayne finds them and kills them.

Surprisingly, they weren't that far from the police station. Why haven't the cops found them yet? Do their parents even know what happened to them? Oh, it's gonna be terrible when their families show up. They'll be so angry and disappointed that Jayce and Ari ran away, even though the two teens were simply upset about Ari's photo scandal. Can't their parents understand that?

"Hey, you two look familiar." An officer tells them. "Your parents were here this morning!"

"Really?" Ari asks hopefully.

"Yeah." The officer nods. "Are you Ariana Diamond and Jayce Mitchell?"

"Yeah, that's us." Jayce replies, wrapping one arm around his girlfriend. She's not upset with him anymore. She's just happy to be out of that awful warehouse and in a safe place. She doesn't even care if her parents ground her. She's just happy to be alive. She can't say that she loved the whole kidnapping thing, but she supposes that it can be a learning experience.

"I'm gonna call your parents and let them know that you're here. I'm Officer Chavez. Please let me know if you need anything." Officer Chavez says before walking down the hallway. Well, at least they're safe now.

* * *

"We've gotta inform all the major news channels about this." Jenna says seriously.

"I don't see why we can't go with you guys." Kenzie has been complaining for the past hour. She's pretty peeved off that she's not allowed to help them find her sister. She's not so weak that she can't handle finding a criminal! She wants to hunt Wayne Wayne down and make him wish that he had never met her. No one messes with her family and gets away with it.

"MacKenzie Elizabeth Diamond, it's not safe!" Jenna says. Kenzie rolls her eyes, crossing her arms and mumbling under her breath. How is she gonna be able to sleep at night until Jayce and Ari are found alive? She's gonna go insane unless they are brought home in one piece. If they're hurt or worse, dead, somebody's gonna get their butt whooped.

Riiiing!

"It's Officer Chavez!" Jo says frantically, looking at the caller ID on her phone. "Hello? Hi, Officer! Really, what's the big news? Oh my gosh, that's great! Yeah, we're on our way!" She has a huge smile on her face as the call comes to an end. "Jayce and Ari showed up at the police station! They must have escaped!"

"Shut up!" Everyone else yells.

"Yeah!" Jo squeals, jumping up and down. Kenzie, Trevor, James, and Jenna all exhale. Kenzie has never felt happier than she does right now. Jayce and Ari may be a bit traumatized after their ordeal, but at least they're safe!

* * *

"Do you think Wayne Wayne knows we're gone?" Ari asks in a quiet voice.

"I don't know." Jayce responds. He takes her hand in his, while staring at the bandages wrapped around his arms. He doesn't know if he'll be able to look at another knife for a while. Being cut isn't a good feeling, especially when Wayne Wayne was doing it with so much force. However, what really matters is that they're alive.

"I hope they'll arrest him."

Jayce can't argue with that. They told Officer Chavez where Wayne Wayne had been keeping them and he said that he would be sending some officers over there to check the place out. Wayne Wayne was still there when Jayce and Ari left, so he should be arrested today. It's gonna be great to see him in prison for a _very _long time.

"They will." He assures his girlfriend, kissing her temple. They gave her some Tylenol for her hangover. He explained that Wayne Wayne forced her to drink the whiskey and attempted to make her harm him, so they were very understanding. The cops here are pretty cool when it comes to kidnapping victims. Understanding, you know?

"I wanna go home." Ari says, resting her head on his shoulder. "We shouldn't have run away."

"I know that." Jayce agrees. "And we're not going to run ever again."

"Where are the kids?!"

"Who was that?" Ari frowns.

"I think..." Jayce hesitates. "I think our parents are here!"

* * *

**THEY ESCAPED! :D**

**Please review:)**


	28. Safe and Sound

"I am gonna kill Jenna when she gets home." Chris grumbles as her nephew and Kai tug on her jeans.

"Can I help? I'm the one that had to clean up her son's puke after he ate all that popcorn." Lacey cringes at the memory. Raising Kai as a single mother is enough responsibility, but babysitting a bunch of kids and teens is even harder. Rachel keeps complaining that Jackson won't leave her alone, Jackson keeps bothering Rachel, and Jennifer dropped Andrea off because she had an interview. Imagine the problems they have now.

"My dad is more attractive than yours." Andrea says as she and Rachel enter the living room. Lacey and Chris both groan, leaving the room.

"Not one bit!"

"Can you believe we were put in charge of these kids?" Lacey complains. She looks over the bar, watching as Rachel snatches the bowl of popcorn from Andrea. Normally, she would tell the girl to share, but none of them like Andrea, so she's gonna let it slide. All she knows is that she's gonna need an Aspirin when she gets home.

Riiiing!

"I'll get it." Chris grabs the phone, looking at the caller ID. "Jenna? Did you find out anything? They escaped! That's great!"

Lacey coughs and grabs the nearest bottle of water, excitement coming over her. Chris better mean that they found Jayce and Ari. They've both been worried sick since they found out just a few hours ago. Lacey hasn't been able to stop thinking about it. She loves those kids and couldn't stand it when she learned that they had been kidnapped by Wayne Wayne.

"Oh, and you are so dead when you get home...Bye!"

"What did she say?!" Lacey asks, grabbing Chris's wrist.

"Jayce and Ari escaped and went to the police station." Chris explains. "Jayce had a few bad cuts on his arms, but they're both safe."

"Oh, Thank God." Lacey murmurs. She hopes that the cops will find Wayne Wayne, so she can wring his neck. Next time she sees him, she is gonna kill him. Quite honestly, she doesn't care if she gets arrested. He kidnapped two innocent teenagers and probably traumatized them. He deserves to pay for what he did.

"Um, Lacey? What are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have that really scary and disturbing look on your face." Chris says slowly. "It's kind of creeping me out."

"Oh, it's nothing." Lacey lies, keeping her head held high as she returns to the living room. Now that they know Jayce and Ari are safe, they can relax. Well, a little bit. They won't be able to truly relax until they're back in their own homes. Lacey has been considering signing up for a dating website. She was married once and it did not end well, but she's ready to try dating again.

"Hey, who brought a snake?" Kayla asks, entering the room with a ball python. Everyone, except for Lacey, screams and jumps back. She is actually stroking the snake's head, even though she has no idea where it came from.

"He probably escaped from the neighbors." Chris gulps.

"Oh, can I touch him?!" The younger Chris asks eagerly.

"Don't touch it." His aunt says, carefully looking at the snake. "Kayla, return him."

"Soon!" Alyssa adds. While everyone else is talking about the snake, Lacey snuggles into the recliner, ready to take another long nap.

* * *

"Mom, you're crushing me." Jayce croaks as Camille squeezes him.

"But I'm so happy that you're okay!" She says, holding him tighter. Meanwhile, Logan is standing a few steps away, watching his wife and son. He's just as relieved, but he's got this guilt hanging over him. He probably did overreact about Ari's photos. If he had just kept calm, this wouldn't have happened.

"Never leave us again." Jenna says as she and James hug their daughter. Kenzie soon joins the hug, wrapping her arms around her sister. What is Logan suppose to do? He just can't help feeling like this was his fault. It's just that he's very protective of his kids, but he should have thought back to when he was a teenager. Camille got a sick out of sending him sexy pics of her in a bikini.

"I cannot believe that he made you drink!" James says, kissing Ari's forehead. Logan won't argue with that. He doesn't know everything that happened inside that warehouse, but Jayce and Ari did share a few details with them. Ari being forced to drink whiskey, Wayne Wayne forcing her to help him harm Jayce, and constantly throwing verbal abuse in their faces. It's sickening!

"He did." Ari gulps. "It was disgusting."

BANG!

"What was that?!" Stephanie questions, holding Selena against her chest. A gunshot...that was...a gunshot. Why are they hearing gunshots? By now, Logan has forgotten about his guilt, being more concerned with the safety of his wife, son, and friends than anything else. While the ladies stay behind, the four men follow some police officers toward the exit, trying to get a glimpse of whatever is happening outside.

"What's going on?!" Trevor yells. Once all the officers have run outside, the guys are able to get a better look. Police are chasing after a hooded figure, who is chasing after a curly haired woman with dark skin. She looks oddly familiar to them, but they can't figure out exactly where they remember her from. She's very pretty, though.

"GET HIM!" Someone shouts.

"That looked a lot like Jennifer Williams." Carlos says. "You know, the other girl that helped Wayne Wayne hold us hostage."

"We haven't seen her in years." Kendall murmurs.

While his three friends are discussing this quietly, Logan slowly sneaks out the door before running down the sidewalk in search of Jen. Now the police have caught Wayne Wayne, but have lost sight of the woman that he was chasing. She must be scared to death and Logan feels kind of bad for her, so he wants to make sure she's okay.

He eventually finds her in a dark alley, frantically dialing a number on her phone. Judging by her frustrated motions, her phone must not be working so well at the moment.

"You probably need to charge it." He informs her.

"You're probably right about that." She grumbles. When she finally looks at him, she gets a surprised look on her face. "Logan Mitchell? From the Palm Woods?"

"That's me." He says with a small laugh.

"Sorry if all that freaked you guys out." She tells him. "I was walking to my apartment and Wayne Wayne asked me if I had seen Jayce and Ari. When I said no, he tried to attack me, but I ran and he started chasing after me with a gun."

"Come with me." He says, reaching for her hand. "You need to tell the police about this."

"But-"

"Don't argue." He says tiredly. "Just come to the police station."

* * *

"You're gonna ground me, aren't you?" Ari says, looking her parents in the eyes.

"Um..." Jenna frowns, looking at James. "No, we're not gonna ground you. We should, but we won't. I think being trapped in a warehouse with Wayne Wayne was bad enough."

They all look up as police drag a struggling Wayne Wayne through the station. He is trying to fight them off, but their grip on him is too strong. It's almost kind of funny how he tries to act so tough, yet he's really just a wimpy pretty boy deep down. James has always been the pretty boy of Big Time Rush, but he's more of a man than Wayne Wayne will ever be.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!" He shouts at them. "YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE ALL GONNA PAY!"

Jenna highly doubts that he'll be able to follow through with that threat, but it still makes frightens her enough to hold Ari and Kenzie even tighter. After this incident, she feels an even stronger need to keep them safe. She doesn't wanna smother them, but their safety is her number one priority.

"That mean man isn't gonna hurt anyone anymore." Stephanie says to Selena in a baby voice. Jenna kisses both of her daughters temples, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around them. While keeping them wrapped protectively in her arms, she thinks back to her discussion with James while on Ari's birthday trip. He had mentioned having another baby, but Jenna still isn't sure if she wants to get pregnant again. She feels that she's getting too old for pregnancy. Then again, there have been forty nine years old that have had babies.

"I can't believe I never got to use my shotgun!" Carlos complains as he and the guys return.

"What happened?" Jo wonders.

"Wayne Wayne was chasing after some woman with a gun." Kendall explains. "It kind of looked like Jennifer Williams. You know, the Curly Haired Jennifer."

Oh, who can forget The Jennifers? They were the most popular girls at the Palm Woods. Beautiful, talented, and famous. At the young age of seventeen, Jennifer Mason (the brunette Jennifer) got a recording contract and become a pop superstar, while her two friends got busted a few years later for assisting Wayne Wayne in that crazy hostage thing. James convinced the judge to give them probation instead of jail time, since they were simply manipulated into committing a terrible crime.

"Where's Logan?" Camille questions.

"He went after Jennifer and convinced her to file charges against Wayne Wayne. They're talking to Officer Chavez right now." James answers.

Jenna looks over at Camille, who looks suspicious for some reason. She does have a tendency to be a bit possessive, but not to the point of being crazy. She just doesn't like hearing about her husband talking to other women. Jenna will admit to getting a bit jealous herself sometimes. She knows that jealousy isn't an attractive quality, but it's not like she can help it.

"He went after Jennifer? After she tried to kill Jenna?" Camille scoffs.

"She didn't try to kill me." Jenna says calmly. "She and Blondie beat me."

"Whatever!"

Jenna rolls her eyes, looking straight ahead. She never wants to repeat the hostage incident or Ari and Jayce's kidnapping ever again.

* * *

**I saw Les Miserables today! It's a really good movie:)**

**Anyway, I just wanna take a moment to tell you to go and read "Daddy" by Creddie Cailey Kogan Supporter:) **

**Review! :D**


	29. Career Decisions

"Well, there are two things we need to discuss." Gustavo says, standing at the end of the meeting table. "One, we're gonna deal with Ariana's photo scandal by getting her on Colin Lassiter's show! Two, I have gotten Marcos Del Posy to direct Kenzie's debut music video for Blown Away!"

Ari is perfectly happy about the second announcement, but the first one concerns her. Going on Colin Lassiter's show to discuss her photo scandal? He can be pretty tough. He's like the male version of Barbara Walters. Big Time Rush went on the show once and they said that they felt uncomfortable sometimes, due to some of the tough questions he asked. Ari just knows that Colin will ask her "Why did you take the photos?" How is she gonna answer that?

"Ooh, I have a great idea!" Kenzie says eagerly. "We should film it at an old ranch house! And we can have special effects like wind, rain, and a tornado!"

"QUIET, DOGETTE!" Gustavo yells. Ari, and everyone else, flinches at the sound of his booming voice. Yelling is only gonna make her more nervous. Maybe she needs a visit to The Coffee House and the nearest spa. That should take her mind off of this horrid scandal. She doesn't know why people are still making a big deal out of it.

"Must you yell at our daughter?" Jenna asks impatiently.

"SHUT IT!"

"Must you yell at my wife?" James asks. Gustavo growls and tries to jump at James from across the table. Of course, Kelly grabs him before he can do anything. Ari covers her face, her skin burning up. She's really starting to wish she hadn't taken those photos. All she wanted to do was give her boyfriend a little surprise, but she should have done something a little more appropriate.

"Wait a minute," Kelly says. "Gustavo, you got Ari on the Colin Lassiter show?"

"Yep, I spoke to his producers this morning." Gustavo answers. "They were gonna have Karsyn Hart on the show this Saturday, but she couldn't make it. I told them about Ari and her situation. They said that she can be on the show."

Ari can't believe this. She is gonna be on Colin Lassiter's highly successful talk show. She's worried that she might humiliate herself even more. What if she gives the wrong answer to his questions? Oh my goodness, what if she trips? Knowing the tabloids, they'll try to say that she was wasted. She won't be, but the tabloid articles are often a little less than truthful. She does not wanna become a laughingstock.

"If he asks you about the scandal, just tell him where he can put his questions." Lacey says.

"LACEY!"

"What? I'm just saying!"

Yeah right! She isn't about to be rude to the guy. She wants her good girl image back and she won't get it by acting like a jerk. Maybe Lacey doesn't mind, but Ari does. Until the photos surfaced, she was seen as America's Sweetheart. She's gonna do whatever she can to repair her reputation.

* * *

"Great." Jenna says. "One of our daughters is gonna make her first music video, while our other one is going on a talk show to discuss her photo scandal."

James nods as he takes a seat on the couch in the lobby. They have a lot to be excited about, but they also have to be concerned about repairing Ari's rep. They personally don't care about the scandal anymore, but the public does. People are going on and on about Ari's young fans and how "she's a role model" and blah blah blah. James has never cared about being a perfect role model and he hopes that Ari won't let the pressure from the media get to her.

"She'll be fine." Kendall insists. "She has never been afraid of talking to the media."

That's true, but this is different. Before, she was talking about Family Affairs or a new project, but now she's talking about something much more personal. What if it gets to her? All James has ever wanted to was protect his kids, but Kenzie and Ari wanted to be in show business. James and Jenna weren't about to stop them from following their dream.

"I guess not." Jenna says quietly, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead, taking her hand in his. This is frustrating for both of them. They wanna keep the girls safe, but James supposes that they can't protect Kenzie and Ari forever. They're still young, though. Sixteen and seventeen years old!

"Look on the bright side, the release of these pictures gives Ari a chance to develop a more grown up image." Lacey suggests. "She could start being cast in more adult roles. You know that movie Spring Breakers that was made a few years ago? Ari could start doing movies like that because she's no longer seen as a goody two shoes teen queen!"

James definitely remembers Spring Breakers. They all went to the premiere of that movie. It was good, but he doesn't want his teenage daughter doing films like that yet. The last thing he wants is to see Ari strutting around in a skimpy bikini, shooting guns and dropping curse words every five minutes.

"Skye has been looking at a role in some crime movie." Logan tells them. "I don't know if I want her doing it, though. She would be playing the daughter of a gang leader."

You see? James doesn't want his daughter doing movies like that yet. She's much too young! When she's twenty one, she can start doing hard core films if she wants, but not until then! It's just not gonna happen.

"What's it rated?" Carlos frowns.

"R." Logan replies. James knows that it's none of his business, but if he were Logan, the answer would a flat out no. No twelve year old girl should be doing a rated R movie. He won't say a word, though. Skye is Logan and Camille's daughter and they should be the ones deciding if they feel comfortable with their daughter doing this movie.

"I heard that the director is interested in getting Ari for a part in the film." Lacey mentions.

"What?" Jenna scoffs. "Lacey, you heard that the guy wants our daughter for his R rated film? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you would say no!" Lacey retorts. "I just think that Ari should use this scandal to her advantage. Maybe it's time for her to grow up as an actress. Miley Cyrus was fifteen when she unleashed her inner bad girl with that Vanity Fair photo shoot! If she has managed to transition into a more grown up star, I'm sure Ari could do it too."

"I think we need to think about what Ari wants." Kendall says. "Let her decide what she wants to do with_ her _career. It's up to her, not us."

"Okay," James sighs. "But if she wants to pose for Playboy, I'm gonna kill her."

"JAMES!"

"Babe, it's an expression."

* * *

"What is so bad about it?' Jayce questions as he and Ari step outside.

"Colin Lassiter, Jayce! Colin Freaking Lassiter!" Ari rants, grabbing his wrist. "We all know that the whole interview will be about those stupid photos! I am gonna humiliate myself on national TV!"

"Babe, you're not gonna embarrass yourself!"

"Don't tell me what I'm gonna do!"

"Ooh, is the happy couple having an argument?"

The teens whip around, coming face to face with a photographer.

"Wazz off!" Ari snaps, storming past him. Jayce smacks his hand against his face, chasing after his girlfriend. She worries about humiliating herself? She just told a photographer to "wazz off." If she has the courage to snap at that guy, she shouldn't be too worried about talking to Colin Lassiter. Besides, the man is in his seventies, so how tough can he possibly be?

"You have no idea how much I enjoyed that." He laughs, trying to give her a kiss. She whines as he kisses her gently, but she doesn't fight it. She can never resist his kisses. Even when she's in a bad mood, she just can't resist getting some love from her boyfriend.

"The next photographer that approaches us is gonna get slapped."

"Ari, you can't slap the guy." Jayce tells her. "You could get arrested for assault."

Don't get Jayce wrong. It would be cool to see her slap a grown man, but it's probably not the best idea. She doesn't need to damage her reputation more by assaulting the paparazzi, no matter how annoying they might be. Besides, he doesn't want her getting in trouble. She needs to be the bigger person, you know?

"But they're being annoying!" She complains.

"I know." He says, kissing her temple.

"HEY, DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO BESIDES BEING A CREEP AND CHASING TEENAGERS AROUND WITH A CAMERA?!"

They look around to see Kayla standing there, telling off the irritating photographer. She's like a teenage version of Lacey. She will gladly tell someone off, whether it's appropriate or not. She's certainly fearless. Maybe a bit too fearless. Sometimes that quality can get a person in trouble, so there are times when it's best to keep your mouth shut. Kayla doesn't seem to be aware of that.

"I don't know who you are, but you best be getting your hand off my camera!" The photog retorts.

"Look," Kayla says coolly. "For celebrities, life is hard enough without people like you harassing them. So if you could be so kind, leave Ariana Diamond and her boyfriend alone. Back of their parents too! If you wanna bother someone, go find the Kardashians!"

With a huff, the photographer storms off to his car, but not before snapping a quick picture of Jayce and Ari. They give Kayla a curious look and she only shrugs in response, a proud grin on her face. They don't even bother replying to that outburst. Hand in hand, they return to the studio.

* * *

**Haha, I loved that last scene:P Tomorrow, you'll get a new chapter of One Life To Live:) **

**Review! :D**


	30. Interview

"I...am...gonna...be...sick." Ari say, looking at herself in the vanity mirror.

"You look fine." Jenna insists, playing with her daughter's hair. Ari is finally going on The Colin Lassiter Show to talk about her photo scandal and being held captive by Wayne Wayne. It's gonna be a tough interview, but Jenna believes that Ari can do it. She's a smart girl and she's very good at talking to reporters and talk show hosts. The interview shouldn't be too bad for her, even if she is freaking out.

"If he asks you anything you don't wanna answer, just change the subject." Kelly tells her. "If he keeps pushing it, just walk offstage. Gustavo and I will deal the press."

Jenna keeps messing with Ari's hair, making sure that it looks perfect. Big Time Rush's stylist, Stella, also does Ari's hair. She's in the restroom, though. She left Jenna to do any finishing touches on Ari's look. She's got a pair of jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, a black leather vest, and black leather combat boots. It's very rocker, but really cute on the rising starlet.

"Wow, you look-"

"If you say anything other than cute or pretty, your girlfriend's daddy is gonna wring your neck." James says coolly. Jayce gulps, waving awkwardly before leaving the room. Jenna rolls her eyes, giving her husband a dirty look. Jayce was simply gonna compliment his girlfriend. Jenna is pretty sure that he wasn't gonna say anything appropriate.

"Way to go, dad." Ari says sarcastically. Jenna gently pats her shoulder before exiting the dressing room, elbowing James in the stomach as she walks past him. As much as she loves her husband, he can be a real idiot sometimes.

"Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom!" Chris says, running up to her.

"Tell Auntie Lacey and she'll show you where it is." Jenna says, kissing the top of her son's head. He heads off in Lacey's direction, while Jenna tries to get a glimpse of the stage. She has seen it before, but she's trying to see how big the audience is and if Colin has made it to the stage or not. She hopes that he won't be too hard on Ari. After all, she's just a sixteen year old girl.

"Hey, Camille and I decided to let Skye sign on for that movie." Logan says.

"Really? Even though it's rated R?" Jenna questions.

"Yeah, Skye explained that she doesn't wanna be one of those prissy, bubblegum teen stars." Logan answers. "And she practically begged us to let her do this. Anyway, what are you gonna do about Ari? They still want her for a part in the film if she's interested."

"Honestly, James and I are still thinking about it." Jenna says. She just doesn't know if she feels comfortable with Ari doing a film like that. They received a copy of the script and there's a lot of violence, strong language, drug and alcohol use, and other stuff that isn't appropriate for young kids. She and James think it's way too hard core.

"Skye's role isn't that bad." Logan shrugs. "It's the older characters that participate in the crazy stuff. Her edgiest scene is getting beat up by her dad's rival and the only curse word she says is hell."

"If Ari did the movie, her role would be a bit edgier." Jenna says calmly. It's not something that's any good for a sixteen year old actress. When she turns eighteen, then she might be allowed to do some edgier roles if she wants. Until then, Jenna doesn't feel comfortable with her being in a film that includes scary dudes with guns and girls dressed like skanks.

"If you want my advice, then I'm gonna say do not let her do anything over PG-13 until she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Thanks for the advice!"

* * *

"This is gonna be a disaster." Ari says just as she is about to go onstage.

"It won't be that bad." James says nervously. Ari squeaks, desperately trying to keep calm. She has done talk show interviews before, but she has never had a scandal before. She has always been a squeaky clean star and now her whole rep has been destroyed all because of a few stupid pictures. Why did she have to do something so stupid?!

"If I screw this up, I might as well drop out of show business to become a hobo." She whines.

"Trust me, you don't wanna be a hobo." Carlos says. "I saw one in downtown LA and he was digging through a trashcan."

Ari cringes as the thought of digging through trash. On second thought, she's gonna stick to being an actress. Besides, Lacey did help her see some positives about the photos being released. Now she can start developing a more grown up image, instead of being known as a squeaky clean teen star. Kelly manages to get a hold of some scripts and Ari found several that she really liked. One is an edgy action film, there's a hilarious comedy, not to mention that crime movie. She isn't too sure about that one, though.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today I will have one of today's hottest new stars. She has a recurring role as Camille Roberts's niece on the comedy series Family Affairs, as well as being the daughter of Big Time Rush's James Diamond. Please welcome Ariana Diamond!"

Putting on a smile, Ari walks onto the stage, waving at the the audience as she approaches the elderly talk show host. She shakes his hand, giving another wave to the audience before sitting down. She hopes that she doesn't end up puking on live television. The last thing she needs is more negative press.

"You just look as adorable as ever!" Colin says to her.

"Thank you." She says politely. Oh, she's gonna be sick. Any minute now, Colin is gonna ask her about the scandal and she's gonna have to answer him. She already knows what she's gonna say, but she's so concerned that it won't come out right. This is gonna be such a disaster! A disaster! She can't do this!

"Now, before we talk about your professional life, let's discuss some of your recent personal troubles." Ari can't speak. She only nods, gulping silently. "Just recently, some photos of you posing in lingerie surfaced on the internet and on the same day that they were released, you ran away with your boyfriend. What happened?"

"Well," Ari hesitates. "Yes, those were my photos. _My _photos! They were intended for my boyfriend, not for the whole world to see. Jayce and I have no idea how someone found them, but they were suppose to be kept between us. I'm sorry that they got out to the public and I definitely have regrets, but I just want everyone to know that it was deeply personal and it wasn't anything that I _wanted _anyone else to see."

Okay, that wasn't so bad. She still feels nauseous, though.

"What about the running away? Everyone was shocked when it was revealed that you two had attempted to run away together. Where did you go? Why did you run away in the first place?"

"Jayce and I love each other very much." Ari responds. "Our parents were really disappointed, the public was horrified, and we were worried that someone or something would try to break us up-"

"Like your parents?"

"Not necessarily our parents, no." Ari shakes her head. "Just the pressure of being at the center of this controversy and having the public criticizing us could have affected our relationship. So we ran away to New York City and stayed in a hotel. Of course, the trip obviously didn't go as well as we had hoped it would."

"Right, you were kidnapped? It was all over the news!"

"Yeah, a guy named Wayne Wayne busted into our hotel room and captured us." Ari explains. "He had a gun and we were absolutely terrified! He took us to an old warehouse and he was always yelling at us, forced me to drink whiskey, tried to get me to help him torture _my _boyfriend, and when I wouldn't do it, he did it himself. It was awful."

The audience gasps and even Colin looks horrified. If they think just hearing about it is scary, they have no idea what it was like actually being in that situation. It was the scariest thing that she and Jayce have ever experienced.

"How did you two get free?" Colin asks.

"Wayne Wayne was somewhere in the back of the warehouse and we snuck out." Ari responds. "As soon as we got out of there, we went straight to the police. He was arrested a few hours later."

"Wow, scary stuff."

"Oh yeah." Ari agrees. "I still think about it today, but it's not like I can go back in time and change it."

"WOO HOO!"

"What was that?" Colin frowns. Ari looks backstage, her eyes widening when Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Jayce start cheering obnoxiously. She can't tell those first three off because they're adults, but she can have a little talk to Jayce later.

"That would be my uncles and my boyfriend." She says with a confused smile. "They're just weird like that. Don't mind them."

* * *

Cheers erupt backstage as Ari returns from her interview, which wasn't as horrible as she had anticipated. The first thing Jayce does is drag his girlfriend into a passionate kiss, much to James's disapproval. He doesn't mind seeing his daughter kissing her boyfriend, but he doesn't wanna see them practically making out! You know, especially not after the photo scandal fiasco. To be honest, that has made him reluctant to trust those two.

"Alright, that's enough." He says, pulling them apart. Annoyance flashes across Ari's face, but it disappears as quickly as it came. James knows that she may think he's being difficult, but he's simply trying to protect her innocence. He doesn't want her to be sixteen going on thirty five. He wants her to be a well behaved teenager.

"Dad!" She groans.

"You and I need to have a talk." Jenna says, pulling him away from the rest of the group. He protests as she pushes him into an empty dressing room. He's about to get a lecture, isn't he? Ugh, he hates when Jenna lectures him. He would prefer if they could kiss, instead of listening to her ramble.

"What-"

"James David Diamond, when are you gonna stop such a butt about their relationship? All he did was kiss her! And he couldn't even compliment her earlier because _you _interrupted him! Stop being so paranoid!"

"Jenna, ever since the whole photo scandal thing happened, I've had a hard time trusting them." James groans. "You know what making out leads to? Bad things! _Baaad _things!"

Jenna rolls her eyes, but James knows what to do. He wraps his arms around her waist, giving her a gentle kiss. There's no way that she can stay mad at him for too long. She loves him way too much. He knows it!

* * *

**Review! :D**


	31. Crazy Girl From The Past

Logan loves his family and friends, but he's one of those people that needs some alone time every once in a while. He supposes that he's always been a private person that needs his own space. After Ari's interview, he and Camille took the kids home for a while, then he decided to drive over to The Grove for a few hours. He even picked up gifts for his wife and kids. A necklace for Camille, a new video game for Jayce, and a new jacket for Skye.

Now he's eating some ice cream at the food court. From a distance, he sees Jen (the curly haired Jennifer) talking on her phone. He wonders how she's been doing since the Wayne Wayne thing. He recently learned that he had been chasing her because he thought she had called the cops on him. The police has busted into the warehouse, he escaped, Jen happened to be sitting nearby, and he started going after her with a gun.

Just as she hangs up the phone, she waves at him and he awkwardly looks down at his ice cream, eating silently. For some reason, he gets the feeling that she's subtly attempting to flirt with him. It's quite confusing, though. Carlos has always been the BTR guy that the Jennifers chose to get involved with (No, not at the same time).

"Hi!"

Now she's sitting across from him. He'll admit that she looks very attractive for an almost forty year old woman (she doesn't look a day over thirty three), but he would rather she go and talk to someone else. If she's got some interest in him, she needs to remember that he's happily married with two beautiful children.

"Hey." He says slowly.

"I heard that Ariana, or whatever her name is, had an interview with Colin Lassiter today." Jen says. "How did that go?"

"It went great." Logan answers. "She was very calm and answered all of his questions."

He doesn't mean to sound rude, but why is she even talking to him? After what happened nearly eighteen years ago, she's not someone that he feels comfortable talking to. She and Jennifer may have been manipulated when they helped Wayne Wayne, but they should have had the brains to turn him down. They didn't, though. They _chose _to go along with his stupid plan.

"Jennifer and I went on the show a few years ago." Jen informs him. "He was grilling us about the Wayne Wayne hostage thing and, well, it was pretty awkward. We were so relieved when we finally got out of there."

Logan has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Those two deserved to be grilled about what they did. What Ari did didn't really hurt anyone else. Yeah, Logan is disappointed, but Ari and Jayce were just being a couple. Sometimes couples do crazy things to get the other person going. Logan supposes it's okay, but it would have been better if Jayce and Ari were older and married. But it's already been done, so it's pointless to obsess over the situation.

"Look, I need to go." He says, finishing the ice cream.

"Can I call you?" Jen asks eagerly. Logan gives her a strange look, picking up his bags and walking away as fast as he can. The bad thing? He's pretty certain he saw someone filming their exchange. If pictures or a video ends up in the news, he knows that Camille won't be happy about it.

* * *

"Your interview was great!" Camille says to Ari over the phone. The door opens and Logan enters the house, looking like he always does when something is bothering him. "Ari, I've gotta go, but I'll talk to you later! Bye!"

"I ran into Jennifer Williams at the mall."

Camille cringes upon hearing that name. The Jennifers use to not bother her that much, but she does have a problem with what they pulled just a few years ago. If she had the opportunity, she would probably end up trying to strangle the little skunkbags. She can't stand when people hurt each other and what they did was really mean! How could they beat up Jenna and allow Wayne Wayne to shoot James?

"What did she say?" She frowns, crossing her arms.

"I was eating some ice cream, she approached me, and started talking to me." Logan shrugs. Camille grumbles under her breath, walking to the kitchen. She never wants to be the jealous wife, but she can't help getting a bad feeling about Jen acknowledging her husband. The only Jennifer that isn't dangerous is the brunette Jennifer and Camille hasn't seen her in years.

"She didn't flirt with you, did she?" She says coolly.

"Well, she did ask if she could call me." Logan says. "But I just walked away!"`

Camille huffs, grabbing a Coke from the fridge. She's glad that Logan walked away, but she still doesn't appreciate that skank asking Logan if she could call him. No, you can't call him! Seriously, Logan is Camille's husband and she isn't about to let some other woman barge in on their perfectly happy life together.

"Baby, come on." Logan says, hugging her from behind. "I got you a present."

"Really?" Camille asks, turning around.

"Come with me." He says, taking her hand and leading her to the living room. He reaches into one of his shopping bags, revealing a royal blue box. He opens it to show her a gorgeous white gold and diamond necklace. Just when she starts to get in one of her moods, he always finds a way to make her happy again.

"Awww..." She says, giving him a kiss. She wasn't ever mad at him about the whole Jennifer thing. It's the woman that she's irritated with. The lady just doesn't seem to understand that you don't go and ask someone else's husband if you can call them. Eventually, you'll end up getting slapped if you keep it up.

"JAYCE! GET OUT OF MY CLOSET, YOU CREEP!"

Logan and Camille look at each other, deadpan expressions on their faces.

"You wanna deal with that?" Camille asks him.

"No, you do it!"

Camille slaps his shoulder, shaking her head before turning around. Fine! Once again, she'll deal with the sibling rivalry that constantly occurs in the Mitchell household.

* * *

**Jen Williams: Hey, whatcha doing?**

"Are you kidding me?" Logan whispers harshly, staring at his phone screen. How did Jen get his phone number?

"What's wrong?" Camille frowns, turning onto her side.

"A certain curly haired woman somehow managed to get my phone number and send me a text message asking me what I'm doing?" Logan says, getting closer to her. He was trying to get some sleep, then his phone beeped and he ends up reading that message. Okay, whoever gave her his phone number is gonna be very sorry.

"Should we call the cops and report her for harassment?" Camille asks. It's kind of funny how she sounds so hopeful. She would probably love to report Jen for something. She probably hates the Jennifers more than any of her friends do. None of them like those girls very much, but Camille seems especially bitter toward them.

"No." He chuckles, putting his arm around her waist. He gives her a gentle kiss, smiling into the gesture. He adores the sweet giggle that comes from his wife, his smile widening. They've been married for a long time, but they're still very much in love. All of the guys and their wives are like that. James and Jenna, for example, pretty much act like they did when they first started dating.

"Why do you have to be so hot?" She asks him.

"Don't question it." Logan whispers. "Just enjoy it."

She squeals as he tickles her stomach, trying to push his hands away. He chuckles again, kissing her cheek. She suddenly throws her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. He is about to kiss her again, but a certain voice interrupts them.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing?"

"Skye? Honey, why are you and your brother out of bed?" Camille wonders.

"We heard laughing, so we wanted to see what was going on." Jayce tells them. Logan and Camille laugh nervously, blushing. They honestly hate when they're having a moment and the kids walk in on them. Of course, they love their children, but as husband and wife, they do enjoy having some time alone.

"Guys, just go back to bed." He tells them. "Maybe we'll go to the aquarium tomorrow."

"Can I play with the penguins?" Skye asks hopefully.

"Trust me, you don't wanna do that." Logan insists. "Carlos went to some Meet The Penguin thing when he was five and ended up with a penguin bite."

The kids turn around and exit the room, leaving Logan and Camille alone once again. Since Logan would prefer if they weren't interrupted anymore, he gets out of bed and shuts the door. If the door is shut, Jayce and Skye understand that mommy and daddy wanna be left alone. No, this doesn't mean that it's okay for Jayce and his girlfriend to be alone. Unlike them, Logan and Camille are married and have a right to privacy. So until Ari has a wedding ring on her hand, Jayce's bedroom door stays open.

"Can you believe them?" They hear Skye whisper.

"I know! They won't even give me a moment alone with Ari when she comes over!"

"We're not talking about your girlfriend, Jayce!"

Logan grumbles under his breath, laying back down. Hopefully, those two will begin to understand a few things someday. For one thing, a fifteen year old and a twelve year old have no business with the same freedom that adults have. They just need to enjoy being kids! Jayce needs to stop worrying about how much freedom he's given.

"Good night, Logiebear."

"Good night, Cammie."

* * *

**This chapter was all about Lomille:) In the upcoming chapters, there will be more James/Jenna, Kendall/Jo, and Carlos/Stephanie:) Also, there will be some more drama coming up;)**

**Review! :D**


	32. Never Leave Me Alone

"Hey, what is Sharona Knows?" Kenzie wonders, looking at her phone.

"Only the most popular celeb gossip blog on the web." James tells her. "And also the meanest."

Jenna cringes at the mention of the popular gossip blog. She remembers when she was criticized by Sharona for the first time. It's been several years, but she still remembers very well. Two pics, one of her and one of Jo, showed the two young women wearing the exact same outfit (Don't ask Jenna how that happened). Sharona thought that Jo looked fab, while Jenna looked drab. Well, Sharona, you can kiss Jenna's flat rear end.

"Why?" She questions.

"Sharona is talking about me and Ari." Kenzie frowns. "MacKenzie Diamond looked fabulous in Celebrity Pink jeans and a Juicy Couture tee outside of Rocque Records, while her sister Ariana failed to impress in a rocker themed ensemble on The Colin Lassiter Show. I think we all know who the more fashionable Diamond sister is."

They all glance at Ari, whose jaw has dropped in horror. Oh boy...When she first entered show business, James and Jenna both warned her that she would come across some pretty mean people, but she didn't seem to mind. Well, not usually. This, however, seems to bother her a bit. And why wouldn't it? Sharona peeves everyone off!

"But Jayce said that I looked beautiful!" Ari whines.

"You did!" Jenna says desperately.

"Well-"

"Christopher!"

Ari lets out a high pitched scream before sobbing and storming out of the room. Jenna glances at James, who seems just as baffled by this. They never realized that their youngest daughter could be so sensitive to a little criticism, especially not minor criticism like this. Every celebrity has to deal with critics! Big Time Rush and their wives deal with it every day!

"Do you need a hug?!" Jenna calls out.

"No..." Ari whimpers, shutting her bedroom door. Jenna groans and takes Kenzie's phone, looking at the screen. How can she say that one looked better than the other? They are both gorgeous young women with great fashion sense. They're certainly more fashionable than the Jennifers ever were.

They flinch when Ari (once again) screams at the top of her lungs. A loud crash is heard, so they can only assume that she's throwing one of those horrible superstar tantrums. They better let her calm down before trying to talk to her.

"I think I'm gonna go out for some ice cream." Kenzie mumbles awkwardly.

"Ooh, can I come?" Chris asks, jumping up and down. Kenzie shrugs, motioning for him to follow her. James and Jenna just sit at the table, wishing that they didn't have to be alone with their other, much angrier child. Someone needs to have a talk with this Sharona woman about destroying the self esteem of young celebrities.

* * *

"Ari! Honey, your father and I are gonna go out for a while! We'll be back later!" Jenna laughs nervously before dragging James out of the house.

"Do you really think we should-"

"She'll be fine for a few hours." Jenna insists. James gets behind the wheel of their car, watching as Jenna gets into the front passengers seat. Something tells him that Ari could use some time alone while she recovers from the shock of being bashed by one of the harshest blogs on the internet. James knows that he would wanna be alone if he were in such a situation.

Once all the car doors are shut, he backs out of the driveway. He sure hopes that Ari will be calm when they return. They only plan on staying out for a few hours. They don't wanna deal with a frantic teen girl all night.

**Ten minutes later**

"Ice cream?" Jenna suggests.

"Sounds great." James says, pulling into their favorite frozen yogurt/ice cream shop. Yes, the one where Trevor works. When they enter the shop, they immediately notice Trevor handing a cup of Rocky Road ice cream to Kenzie. Chris is sitting across from her with a cup of Vanilla ice cream. When Trevor says something to Kenzie, James is almost certain that the seven year old boy rolls his eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Jenna says enthusiastic.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Diamond!" Trevor waves. "Kenzie told me about the Sharona Knows thing."

"Yeah, Ari's having a complete meltdown at home." Jenna nods. "We thought we would let her be alone for a while."

James can only imagine what's going on at their house right now. Chances are, Ari is probably laying on her bedroom floor in a fit of tears. James kind of wants to go home and give her a hug, but he's pretty certain that she's not in the mood for hugs. In fact, she'll bite anyone's head off if they try to touch her right now.

"I'm amazed that Sharona hasn't been sued by now." Trevor says. "I've read some of her stuff and she can be pretty mean."

"Well, she thought I looked fabulous." Kenzie points out. James shoots her a look and she immediately becomes silent. Now is not the time for her to brag about her relationship with the media. In fact, they really shouldn't even bother discussing the media right now. James doesn't like talking about it anyway.

"Well, I don't think either one of you looked bad." Trevor tells Kenzie.

"Exactly!" Jenna agrees. James sighs heavily, shaking his head. All this media garbage is driving him insane. It's a good thing that he loves his job.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

"Go away!" Ari whines, throwing a pillow at the door. She cannot believe that Sharona thinks Kenzie is more stylish than her! She has spent years perfecting her fashion sense and this is what happens? How?! She thought her style was impeccable. In fact, she thought she was treading on Angelina Jolie territory.

Knock! Knock!

"WHAT?!" She shrieks.

Knock! Knock!

She yells in frustration, getting off her bedroom floor. She storms to the door, yanking it open. She screams and tries to shut the door when she sees a mysterious figure standing in the hallway. But the person is much too strong for her. The door is shoved open and she falls to the floor, yelping in pain. The mystery person grabs her arm and pulls her back up, dragging her out of the bedroom.

"LET ME GO!" She yells. She is soon thrown over his shoulder and she continues kicking and screaming. When he yells at her to be quiet, it doesn't take long to figure out who he is. Did Wayne Wayne seriously escape from prison?

"We're gonna make a quick stop, princess." He says firmly, shoving her into the front passengers seat. She's no longer concerned about the criticism of her fashion sense. Now she's only concerned about getting away from this psychopath. Oh, and figuring out why he's not sitting in a jail cell.

**Twenty minutes**

"Where are you-" She stammers as he ties her hands behind her back. She watches anxiously as he walks around to the back of the frozen yogurt shop, knowing exactly what he plans on doing. For several minutes, he watched Kenzie through the window and when she began walking toward the restroom, that's when he apparently decided to do...well, whatever he plans on doing.

She desperately tries to free her hands, but to no avail. She's definitely stuck unless someone notices and decides to help her.

She huffs, staring straight ahead. After another moment of waiting, she decides to make another attempt at breaking free. She has to do this! She's not about to let Wayne Wayne torture her or anyone she cares about ever again. He has officially crossed the line this time. It was bad enough when he messed with Jayce, but he's really pushing it when he messes with Ari's family.

The rope is rubbing against her skin and it hurts like hell, but she would rather be in pain than in captivity. Besides, this pain isn't even that bad. Once she saves Kenzie and herself, she can treat those silly rope burns.

She finally gets the rope from around her wrists, breathing a sight of relief. Then she quickly gets out of the vehicle, running toward the yogurt shop entrance.

"Mom! Dad!" She yells in a panic, running over to their table.

"Ari, what are you doing here?" Jenna frowns.

"I was kidnapped by Wayne Wayne again! I think he's gonna hurt Kenzie!"

"How do you know?" James asks her.

"As soon as he saw Kenzie walk to the restroom, he went around to the back entrance! You've gotta do something!"

"Oh, I will!" James murmurs, getting out of his seat. Ari shakes her head, grabbing her mom's wrist. Her dad can't go back there! What if Wayne Wayne hurts him too? Ari may be only sixteen, but even she knows that what her dad's doing is really dangerous and stupid. The best decision would be to call the police!

"James, don't!" Jenna pleads.

"Where's he doing?" Chris asks.

"Trevor, could you take him outside?" Ari says, pushing Chris into Trevor's arms. He nods and begins guiding Chris toward the exit, while Jenna and Ari wait anxiously and the rest of the customers watch with curiosity. Oh, this will definitely be in the news tomorrow. Just how much more drama can the Diamond family possibly take?!

"This is gonna end badly." Jenna groans. A bunch of girly screams, along with James's insistence that a bad man is after his daughter, are heard, followed by several girls running out of the women's restroom. Ari agrees with her mom. This can't possibly end well.

BANG!

And of course, they were right.

* * *

**_Sharona Knows _is from Sonny With A Chance:) Anyway, this chapter was intended to start out comical with a hint of drama toward the end;) The story is gonna get pretty dramatic from here:O**

**Review! :D**


	33. Hurt

The sound of that first gunshot is the worst sound that James has ever heard. He's almost afraid to look down because he fears what he might find, but he can't resist looking. Sure enough, Kenzie is laying on the floor, unconscious, with a bullet wound in her chest. Tears immediately begin falling down James's cheeks as he kneels beside his daughter.

"You sick bastard!" He yells at Wayne Wayne. But the psychotic former rapper/actor has already exited the bathroom. Oh, he better get caught! How dare anyone hurt James's baby girl! Kenzie looks so lifeless, but James can't waste time by sitting here. He's quick to whip out his cell phone and dial 911. He refuses to let Kenzie die at seventeen years old. She has a long life ahead of her! She can't die!

"Baby, I'm gonna get help for you." He cries.

"911, how may I help you?" The operator says.

"Hello! I'm at iScream Frozen Yogurt Shop and someone shot my daughter!" He rambles in a panic. "She bleeding from the chest! She's unconscious and I'm freaking out because I don't want her to die! She's seventeen years old and, oh my gosh, she is bleeding a lot! Please hurry!"

"Sir, please calm down." The operator says gently. "You need to find a way to put pressure to her chest. That'll lessen the bleeding and ambulance is on it's way."

James hangs up after that and takes his jacket off, applying pressure to Kenzie's bullet wound. He has to try real hard to keep from crying. This reminds him so much of his own gunshot injury several years ago. Only, he thinks that this is a thousand times worse. He's not gonna let his daughter die, though. She's gonna make it. She has to make it.

"James, what the-" Jenna screams when she sees James kneeling beside Kenzie on the floor. It's not much longer before she bursts into tears and kneels on the other side of their daughter. James presses his jacket against the wound, while Jenna holds Kenzie's hand and strokes her hair. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"He shot her." James answers tearfully. "I tried to stop him, but he-"

Jenna's sobs truly break his heart, but the most painful thing is watching his daughter barely hang onto her life. He cannot lose his baby girl. He doesn't know if he could take it if he lost any of his loved ones. Kenzie isn't looking so good at the moment, but she has to live. James refuses to let her leave this earth yet.

"Kenzie, baby, you have to hang on, okay?" Jenna says desperately. James feels somewhat relieved when he hears the sirens outside, but he'll only feel truly better when he knows for certain that Kenzie is gonna survive. Unfortunately, they won't be able to know her chances of survival just yet.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" They hear Ari yell. James and Jenna are soon pushed out of the way as the paramedics begin tending to Kenzie. Ari and Trevor finally appear in the doorway, their eyes widening in horror at the sight.

"What happened?" Trevor asks in a panic. Ari, on the other hand, is too terrified to speak. James and Jenna don't even bother answering the question. They just take the two teens and lead them away from the restroom. It's probably best than they don't see what's going on. Heck, even James couldn't stand to sit there with his bleeding daughter! He doesn't want Trevor, Ari, or Chris to see what he and Jenna saw.

"Mom, what-" Ari cries.

"We'll talk in the car." Jenna says, ushering Trevor and her other two children out of the building and out to the car. Gosh, James feels like he's gonna be sick. Why does this keep happening to them?

* * *

"Selly, you just love spitting up on people, don't you?" Carlos says, cuddling the adorable baby girl. Selena just looks up at him with her innocent brown eyes, sticking her tongue out at him. Stephanie insists that their daughter inherited his "weird" genes. He supposes that he can't really argue with that. He's not a complete freak, though.

Riiiing!

"I'll get it!" Stephanie says, rushing to grab the phone. Selena makes a small squealing noise and Carlos kisses her cheek, listening as his wife answers the phone. At first, he thinks that it's just a normal conversation. Then she yells a terrifying "WHAT?!" and it scares Carlos half to death.

"How-" Stephanie asks, tearing up. Carlos doesn't even know what's going on, but even he wants to cry. Did something happen? What's wrong? Why isn't Stephanie saying anything? Oh, Carlos is freaking out. If someone is dead, he doesn't know what he'll do. All he knows is that he will be heartbroken if someone he knows lost their life.

"Okay, we'll be there." Stephanie asks, wiping her eyes before hanging up. "Carlos, get Selena's things. We have to go to the hospital."

"Why?" Carlos frowns, standing up.

"Wayne Wayne was trying to kidnap Ari, went to iScream Frozen Yogurt, and shot Kenzie in the women's restroom." Stephanie says as they rush out the door. Those few words alone completely shatter Carlos. He refuses to cry since he doesn't wanna be "the weak one" of the group, but he wishes that he could. How did Wayne Wayne even get out of prison?

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Stephanie suddenly screams. Unfortunately, Selena isn't too crazy about her mommy's yelling. When Stephanie raises her voice, their precious baby girl starts sobbing. Anyway, they've gotta get to the hospital ASAP. James, Jenna, Ari, and Chris need all the support they can get.

"Steph, you can't kill him." He says calmly, putting Selena in her car seat.

"No, but you can." Stephanie answers. "Get your shotgun."

"Just calm down and we'll go to the hospital." Carlos ushers his wife to the other side of the car, gently forcing her into the front passengers seat. He feels like he's actually gonna be sick, but he doesn't have time to vomit all over the driveway. They've gotta get to the hospital and make sure that Kenzie is okay! Alright, that was a stupid thing to say. She has a bullet wound, so she's obviously not okay. Oh, Carlos just freaked himself out.

"DRIVE!" Stephanie screeches. Carlos puts the car in reverse, backing out of the driveway as fast as he can, but not so fast that Selena gets hurt. Once he's out of said driveway, he practically speeds out of their small California neighborhood. As he drives, he prays. Will a prayer save Kenzie? He doesn't know. But he does know that a miracle needs to happen.

* * *

"We can't lose our baby girl!" Jenna sobs. James holds her in his arms, tears falling down his own cheeks. While he tries to comfort his wife, he looks at Ari, Chris, and Trevor. Ari has her arms wrapped around Chris, who is whimpering softly. Trevor just looks bewildered, as if he wants to break down but isn't allowing himself to do so.

All their friends, except for Carlos and Stephanie are here. Jo and Camille haven't stopped crying and are currently being comforted by their husbands. Poor Logan has his face buried in Camille's shoulder and he's shaking slightly, so he must be crying to. In fact, the only one that isn't expressing some kind of emotion is Kendall. Of course, he has never been a very emotional person.

"MOVE!"

And there's Stephanie. Her face is bright red as she storms into the waiting room. She's definitely not gonna be one of the criers. She's gonna be the one screaming at the nurses, demanding information. It's no wonder that she scares all of the people she works with. She directed a movie a few years ago and she made one of the actresses cry.

"WHERE IS MACKENZIE DIAMOND?!" She screams at the secretary.

"Are you family?" The woman asks her.

"I'M A FAMILY FRIEND!"

"Doesn't count." The secretary says rudely. James doesn't even care about Stephanie's temper (which she only developed after college) at the moment. He's still too worried about his precious daughter to pay much attention to anyone else. He's stroking Jenna's hair, giving her kisses, wiping her tears, all while trying to hold back his own sobs.

"You know what?" Kayla says, standing up. "I say we put an end to Wayne Wayne's reign of terror. Just when you think he's gonna be put away forever, he finds a way to get free and he comes back to torture us. Well, let's teach him a lesson! And make him wanna stay wherever the hell they put him."

"Kayla, we're not gonna get revenge on a criminal with a gun." Jack warns.

"Dad, think about it." Kayla says, whipping around to face her father. "This guy has been tormenting anyone associated with Big Time Rush for years! It seems like we can never get rid of him! I think he keeps doing this because we've allowed him to have too much power. We need to _scare _him into leaving us alone."

James continues rubbing Jenna's back, thinking about Kayla's rant. That girl is a little too brave for her own good. Wayne Wayne is a dangerous man and they shouldn't try to deal with him on their own. They already have one injured person. They don't need anymore. They'll have to think of another way to put an end to this.

"Kayla, that's too dangerous." Chris (her stepmom) warns.

"Why shouldn't we do something?!" Kayla argues.

"I actually agree with her." Alyssa pipes up. "We can't keep allowing him to harass and torment us."

"Sorry, but I refuse to listen to a thirteen year old." Jayce says, sitting next to Ari and putting his arm around her. They're too busy arguing about this to notice that Kenzie's doctor has entered the room until the man actually speaks up.

"MacKenzie Diamond?"

* * *

**I originally was gonna have James get hurt, then I decided on Kenzie angst because I put James through enough in the first How To Love story**

**Review! :D**


	34. Wake Up

"They were able to save her?" Ari murmurs tearfully, staring at the unconscious girl in the hospital.

"Barely." Jenna whispers, reaching out to hold Kenzie's hand. "They almost lost her, but they somehow managed to keep her alive."

Trevor just stands outside, since he's not family. He would love to go in and sit next to Kenzie's bedside, but he just...he doesn't know. He was so terrified that he would never get a chance to tell her how much he loves her. Yes, he's in love with MacKenzie Elizabeth Diamond. She's everything he could ever want in a girl, but he doesn't know how to tell her.

His heart is breaking as he looks at her. Even unconscious, she doesn't look too comfortable. The doctor put her on morphine, but he doesn't wanna give her too much. He says that it can be addictive if patients are given too high of a dosage, so he wants to be very careful. Trevor supposes that the man has a point. They don't want Kenzie to become a drug addict.

"THEY BETTER FIND HIM!" Gustavo screams. Trevor steps out of the way as the music producer and his assistant enter the hospital room. So that's the man that is responsible for helping Kenzie make her debut album. Kenzie talks about him all the time, but Trevor has never actually gotten a chance to meet Gustavo. He's music royalty, though, so seeing him in pretty exciting for Trevor.

"Gustavo, the police are searching for him." Kelly says, grabbing the man's arm. "Remember your blood pressure."

Trevor really is excited to see the producer, but he supposes that he can't really pay much attention when he's so focused on Kenzie. How could someone be so cruel? From what he understands, Wayne Wayne has been torturing the Diamonds and anyone associated with them for years. It's quite sickening! Wayne Wayne is truly a sick person.

"Baby, please wake up." Jenna begs, stroking Kenzie's hair. Trevor soon feels himself tearing up, praying to God for Kenzie to awaken. She's got her whole life ahead of her. It shouldn't be changed because some sicko decided to go at her with a gun. What was he even thinking? Why does he do the things that he does? People like him shouldn't be allowed to own a gun.

"Come on, honey." Camille says gently. "We wanna see those pretty eyes."

They are all so surprised when they hear a soft groan from Kenzie. Trevor slowly enters the hospital room, just as Kenzie's eyes begin opening. It would be great if it weren't for the pain in those green eyes. Due to the tube down her throat, she can't speak either. Gosh, Wayne Wayne deserves to rot in prison for what he did.

"You know, I still have a shotgun." Carlos points out. "We could always finish him off ourselves."

"Carlos, we're not gonna become murderers for the sake of revenge...or anything else!" Stephanie says while feeding Selena a bottle of milk. Trevor doesn't mind Carlos's idea, but he also understands that they could end up in prison. Why would anyone ever wanna sink to Wayne Wayne's level?

"Well, why not?" Carlos retorts.

"Because-"

"Guys, shut up!" Jenna says before putting attention back on her daughter. Kenzie doesn't look very comfortable. Then again, who would feel comfortable with a bullet wound to their chest? It's amazing that she survived, but pretty frightening that she ever got hurt. It's gonna take a while for her to recover too.

"Kenzie, can you hear us?" James says gently, stroking her hair. She nods lightly, flinching. Okay, maybe Trevor should leave. Being here, watching a friend (and secret crush) suffer, is too much for him. He doesn't bother saying a single word. In silence, he turns and heads straight for the exit.

* * *

Kenzie blinks rapidly, her eyes darting around the room. All she can feel is a dull pain in her chest and she has no idea why. All she remembers is walking into the restroom at iScream Yogurt Shop and someone pointing their gun at her. Why is she in the hospital? Why isn't anyone telling her what happened? Why can't she talk?

"Do you remember what happened?" Her mom asks her. No she doesn't! Would someone please explain what's going on? Once this tube (or whatever) is removed from her throat, she's really gonna have something to say. That is, unless someone else decides to speak up. So...when are they gonna do that?!

"I think she looks mad." Logan whispers.

"Kenzie, Wayne Wayne shot you in the chest." Camille explains. Kenzie's breath hitches in her throat and her eyes well up with tears. Now she remembers. She went into the restroom to wash her hands, Wayne Wayne snuck in, pointed his gun at her, and pulled the trigger. He struck again? Why won't he leave them alone?

"Hey, someone get the doctor." Jenna says, while holding Kenzie's hand. This is so freaking frustrating. She wishes that Wayne Wayne would get locked up in a mental hospital or something like that for the rest of his pathetic life! He just can't seem to let go of whatever issues he has with Big Time Rush.

"Kenzie, the doctor is gonna remove the tube from your throat." Kendall says, touching her hand. What the fudge? They sure better get this tube out! The only thing that has any business in her throat is a tasty chocolate cookie making its way down to her stomach. This tube definitely doesn't need to be there.

"Alright, Miss MacKenzie, let's get it out." The doctor tells her. She manages to keep calm as everyone else leaves the room, but she's freaking out on the inside. Why the heck would they leave her alone? "I need you to take a deep breath and cough as hard as you can."

Kenzie does as she is told, even though the feeling is incredibly uncomfortable. She would rather have a sore throat than a plastic tube in her throat. When it does come out, she is handed a cup of water to drink. Ah, that feels better. Of course, her throat still feels sore, but the water does make it feel somewhat better.

"Okay, now that I can speak," She breathes, flinching at the pain in her chest. "I wanna know the_ whole_ story."

* * *

"We're gonna go down to the cafeteria." Jenna informs James. He nods, staying seated by his daughter's bed. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to get over what happened. His precious baby girl almost died. How will he ever be able to forget that? He can't possibly forget entering that bathroom and finding Kenzie laying unconscious in a pool of blood. It reminded him so much of what he went through a few years ago.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, baby." He says softly, kissing her hand. "I'm okay."

He's definitely not okay, though. He's just trying to be strong for Kenzie. She doesn't need him to be an emotional wreck. He'll have a nervous breakdown when he leaves this hospital, which he won't be doing until he's kicked out. Until then, he's gonna stay by Kenzie's side. She needs him now more than ever.

"You're lying."

"And how do you possibly know that?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Because you seemed nervous when I asked." Kenzie replies. "Mom told me that you always do that when something is bothering you."

He sighs, keeping a grip on her hand. What does she expect? She almost died. That just breaks his heart to pieces. One of his worst fears is losing loved one. It always has been. He has seen people lose loved ones and it's horrible. It's one of the worst things that could ever happen, especially when that person is young.

"I was scared that I was gonna lose you." He says sadly, touching her hair.

"But you didn't."

"I know." James answers with a soft smile. "And I'm so grateful for that."

He looks up at the TV, a deep frown on his face. Fox News is discussing the shooting and something about anti gun laws. That's such a controversial issue that he doesn't really feel comfortable discussing. Something should be done to reduce the amount of shootings, but he isn't sure what the best course of action would be. He just doesn't want more people like Wayne Wayne roaming the streets.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Why does Wayne Wayne hate us? I know he was mad at you guys, but I'm kind of confused."

"Well," James hesitates. "When I was your age, Arthur Griffin originally wanted to have a fifth member of Big Time Rush. He introduced us to Wayne Wayne. However, Wayne Wayne finally got kicked out of the band and he signed onto a children's TV show called The Ziggle Zaggles. He really wanted to be a rapper and I guess he's still mad because he can't be taken seriously as a musician due to his role on the show."

"So he's bitter?"

"Oh, he's worse than bitter."

James shakes his head, watching the TV. They're showing a paparazzi video of Karsyn Hart leaving D.A.S.H (you know, the Kardashian store). The photographers are asking her about Wayne Wayne, but she's ignoring their questions. Of course, they are asking her some pretty invasive questions, such as whether or not Wayne Wayne has ever abused her.

"I still don't like her, you know."

"She doesn't seem like a likable person." James understands.

"Gustavo bought that one song from her record label and we turned it into a solo." Kenzie tells him. "He decided that he absolutely could not stand working with that girl, so he threw out the whole duet thing. She's horrible to work with."

"Then I guess she and Wayne Wayne are perfect for each other." James mumbles. He really hopes that Karsyn will get out while she can. Anyone that gets involved with Wayne Wayne is in danger.

* * *

**So I started at Adopt-A-Pet this week and I love it:D I've been having so much fun with the dogs and cats:P**

**And I have a possible idea for a few story:) I won't start it until Family Affairs is finished, but it's a crossover between BTR and Secrets Of Hollywood Life (my favorite series of books). If you've never read the books, they're about a teen actress named Kaitlin Burke and it really gives you a realistic inside look at Hollywood:) **

**Review! :D**


	35. Don't Reject Me

"Boys and buses got a lot in common. They both pick up speed when you try to stop em'. You could waste your breath, you could scream and cuss em' but there's no use chasing after boys and buses."

Gustavo is really proud of Kenzie's latest track. She recorded it just before the shooting and it is freaking amazing. He can't wait to see her take the country music world by storm. He has never worked with a country artist before, but he's always interested in trying something new. When Kenzie expressed her interest in doing country music, Gustavo liked the idea because it was such a far cry from the style that he normally worked with. He's gotta keep it fresh, you know?

He can't believe that they have to postpone the filming of her music video. Well, at least they got the album photo shoot done. James thought that the photos were too "sexy," but Jenna and Kenzie managed to convince him that they really aren't that bad. He probably felt paranoid about that one shot of his daughter in daisy dukes, a crop top, and cowboy boots, sitting inside a pickup truck.

"The police think they may have a lead on Wayne Wayne's location." Kelly says. "Supposedly, someone saw him at an old warehouse in Nashville."

"Seriously? Are they gonna go after him?"

"Well, not quite yet." Kelly says carefully. "He knows that they're onto him, so he's been hiding in the warehouse."

Gustavo rolls his eyes, turning the stereo off. Kenzie's album is pretty much done, except for the bonus track that he wants to record. Kenzie was suppose to be writing it before she got shot. They'll have to wait until she has recovered enough. Right now, she has been instructed to rest. She's still in the hospital, but she might be released tomorrow.

"And check this out." Kelly says, turning her laptop on. "Karsyn released a new song. It's her first song outside the country genre."

"So?"

"It's actually _Kenzie's _song." Kelly tells him. "Karsyn stole it from us!"

"WHAT?!" Gustavo is fuming. "Which song?"

"Catch My Breath."

Gustavo lets out a angry scream. He wrote Catch My Breath for Kenzie! It was her song for _her _album. Even though she's primarily a country artist, they figured that having one song of a different genre wouldn't hurt. He was even considering it for Kenzie's second single! But now he won't be able to use it because that skunk bag Karsyn Hart stole it!

"You know, you could sue." Kelly suggests. Gustavo is already on dialing his lawyer. He isn't gonna let Karsyn get away with stealing his and Kenzie's hard work. He doesn't know why her producers even allowed her to record it! Were they aware that she stole it? Did she pass it off as her own? If so, she just committed plagiarism! That little...UGH!

"Hello? Yeah, we've got a problem."

* * *

"Why hasn't Trevor been visiting?" Kenzie wonders. "It's been over a week."

"I don't know." Jenna frowns, surfing the internet on her laptop. She can't wait until Kenzie gets released tomorrow. On a different note, the girl sure seems concerned about Trevor. Does she like him? Not like a friend, but a boyfriend? If so, Jenna might have to cry because that means that her baby girl is growing up.

"Is he avoiding me?"

"Baby, I'm sure that he's just busy." Jenna replies, fidgeting nervously. She doesn't know why she suddenly doesn't feel comfortable talking about Kenzie's friend. She use to have no problem discussing Trevor, but now she just feels awkward when Kenzie mentions him. She honestly just worries that Kenzie is gonna grow up too fast. And after getting her heart broken by her last boyfriend, Jenna really doesn't want Kenzie to get hurt again.

"He wouldn't even set foot in my room when I first woke up!" Kenzie complains. "He just walked off and never came back. Ari mentioned me to him, but he changed the subject. I just don't understand why."

"He's probably busy with school and work!"

Yeah, that's all it is. Jenna knows that Kenzie is concerned and she'll happily say anything to make her daughter feel better. She's kind of worried about Trevor too. Brennan stopped by the other day and she said that she saw him at a jewelry store. Oh no, what if he has a secret girlfriend? Kenzie will be crushed!

"I just wish that he would visit me." Kenzie pouts.

"I'm sure he will." Jenna assures her. She's not certain, but if Trevor loves Kenzie, he won't keep avoiding her.

* * *

Trevor doesn't wanna avoid Kenzie any longer. He was just in shock after she got shot, but he has spent the past week and a half contemplating their relationship. He wants to take it farther. He loves her. Not like a friend, but as more than that. Over the past few months, his feelings for her have only grown stronger. He's finally gonna act on those feelings today.

He stands outside her hospital room, watching her talk to her mom. She's talking about how bad she feels that he has been avoiding her. He sure hopes that she isn't angry with him. What happened really scared him and he needed time to recover. But now he's doing better and he's ready to do what he has always wanted to do.

"I'm gonna go to the cafeteria." Jenna tells her daughter.

"Bye, mom!"

Once Jenna has left the room, Trevor reluctantly enters, waving awkwardly. Kenzie appears surprised yet happy at the same time. She even seems a bit hurt that he's just now stopping by. Well, she'll understand once he explains. After he has told her why he hasn't been visiting her, he'll bring up their relationship.

"Trevor? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Trevor says, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Before you get mad, just let me explain. I was absolutely terrified when you got hurt and I didn't know how to deal with it. I needed some time away from you to recover from the shock, okay?"

"That's it?"

Trevor nods, reaching for her hand. He feels a sudden urge to just kiss her, like he has always wanted to do. Maybe he sounds a bit forward, but he wants to be with her forever. For years, he has hidden his attraction to her, but he can't do it anymore. He's tired of pretending that he doesn't love her.

"Yeah." He keeps a grip on her left hand. "And I wanna talk to you about something else. Have you ever loved someone, but you were afraid to tell them?"

"I think everyone has felt that way at least once in their life." Kenzie answers with a soft smile. She understands! She actually understands where he's coming from! Maybe that's an indication that she isn't gonna reject him! He doesn't know what he'll do if he ever lost her as a friend. That's why he's always been afraid to tell her the truth.

"Then I guess you won't mind me being honest with you." He says softly. "I love you. I've always loved you, but I've been afraid to tell you because I don't wanna lose you. But after the shooting happened, I decided that it was time for me to admit it. I am completely in love with you and I pray that you feel the same way about me."

"Trev-"

"Look, I wanna spend my life with you." He continues. "What I'm about to do might seem completely insane, but I at least want you to consider."

Taking a deep breath, he takes a diamond ring out of his jeans pocket. He bought it a few days ago. His mom thought that it was crazy, but she was supportive. She said that she hopes he knows what he's doing. Well, he does know what he's doing.

"Kenzie, will you marry me?"

* * *

Carlos happily eats from a bag of Oreo cookies, trying to enjoy a break from his precious daughter. He loves her to death, but she was crying and it was starting to give him a headache. Stephanie insisted that he go for a walk. He's feeling a lot better, but he thinks that he'll see how Kenzie's doing. She's been doing really well, but they all get paranoid about leaving her alone.

He approaches her room just as Trevor begins admitting to having feelings for her. At least, that's what it sounds like. He had no idea that Trevor was in love with Kenzie. He can understand why, though. If he were still a teenage boy, he would love Kenzie too. Yeah, that sounds weird, but that's just how lovable Kenzie is.

Kenzie sounds surprised by the confession. Carlos is surprised too. That isn't the most shocking part, though. That comes when Trevor starts talking about how he wants to spend his life with her. Dear God, is he about to...well, you know! If he's about to propose, then Carlos must say that those two are much too young to be engaged.

Well, Kenzie probably won't say yes anyway, so there's nothing to worry about. She would never accept a marriage proposal from a guy that she has never even dated. You need to date someone before you even consider marriage. Surely Kenzie is more responsible and won't decide to get married at such a young age.

She could at least wait a couple more years! James and Jenna were twenty when they got engaged. Logan and Camille were twenty two. Kendall and Jo were twenty three. Carlos and Stephanie were in their late twenties when they finally got hitched! Chris and her husband were in their thirties when they got married!

"Kenzie, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Boys and Buses-Hayden Panettierre **

**Catch My Breath-Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

**So Gustavo may be suing Karsyn! And will Kenzie say yes to Trevor's proposal? :O**

**Also, do you wanna know the plot of my next story? The BTR/Secrets Of My Hollywood Life crossover? If so, I'll talk about it in the next chapter of Family Affairs:)**

**Review! :D**


	36. Big News, Big Mistake

Kenzie doesn't know what to say. Trevor is sitting on the bed, holding a gorgeous diamond ring, asking her to _marry _him. But she's only seventeen (almost eighteen)! And she and Trevor aren't even dating! She shouldn't marry a guy that she hasn't dated, should she? But she kind of does love Trevor and she kind of wants to spend her life with him, but she just feels like accepting his proposal would be an impulsive decision.

"Trevor, I-" She hesitates.

"Please," Trevor says, holding her hand. "I'll take care of you, Kenzie. There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you."

Kenzie sighs as she looks into his eyes. He's an amazing friend, but she just doesn't know if she's ready for him to become her husband. Really? Marriage before her twentieth birthday! There's no way! She doesn't even know if she's marriage material. Sure, there's a chance that marriage between her and Trevor could work out, but she doesn't know.

"We aren't even a couple." She tells him. "I don't think that it's a good idea to marry someone that you're not even dating."

"Then why don't we go on a few dates?" Trevor asks her. "After that, you can decide if you wanna marry me. I really hope that you do, though."

She sighs as he kisses her cheek. Honestly, she really does love him. She wants to be with him, but she doesn't think that it would be right to marry him. At least not before they've actually been a couple. Sure, she knows him, but they need to get to know each other better before they even consider getting married.

"I really do wanna marry you." He says, giving her hand a squeeze. "But I understand why you don't wanna say yes right now. We'll go out a few times, then we'll talk about this some more. I would still like you to wear the ring, though."

She smiles softly as he places the ring on her right ring finger. She supposes that it wouldn't hurt to keep the ring. It is really pretty. Besides, she's not saying that she's definitely gonna reject his proposal. She just needs time to really think about it because jumping into anything. Marriage is a big deal and they need to carefully think this through. Kenzie doesn't want either one of them to do something they might regret later.

"Please tell me that you two did not just get engaged." Carlos says, looking terribly bewildered. Kenzie's Uncle Carlos is the most hilarious person she knows. He's forty years old, but he acts seventeen. It's really funny.

"We're gonna go on a couple of dates, then talk about it some more." Trevor explains. The thought of getting engaged still worries Kenzie. Again, she loves Trevor, he's an awesome guy, but she doesn't know if she's ready to go as far as marrying him. Ugh, now she's gonna feel all awkward around him. Did he really have to put her on the spot like that?

"_Do not _tell my parents." She tells Carlos. He shrugs, giving her a look before turning around and leaving.

* * *

"He asked you to _marry _him?" Kayla snorts. "Dude, you cannot get hitched at seventeen! Even I know that teenage marriages usually don't end well and I've done plenty of stupid chiz."

"Like getting arrested for indecent exposure?" Ari says flatly.

"I'm talking to your sister." Kayla retorts.

Katie is standing outside the door, quietly listening to the conversation. Carlos told her that Trevor proposed to Kenzie. No, she hasn't said anything to James or Jenna. Kenzie didn't even accept the proposal, which is good. She's much too young for marriage. Heck, Katie is thirty four years old and she hasn't even gotten married yet. Quite honestly, she doesn't really care if she ever does.

"Hey, what's going on?" James asks, a confused smile on his face.

"Oh, Kayla is talking about Trevor proposing to Kenzie-" Katie slaps her hands over her mouth. She _was not_ suppose to tell him that. She's just a bit on edge after the shooting and when she gets nervous, she tends to _not _think before she speaks. She has gotten worse since she got older. Maybe she's going through a premature midlife crisis or something.

"He did what?"

"Uh, nothing!" Katie laughs. "Nothing at all."

"No, you said that Trevor proposed to Kenzie."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did." Camille says, walking past them. Katie groans before awkwardly looking up at James. She's in deep trouble now. How is she suppose to explain this? Well, if it makes anyone feel any better, Kenzie didn't accept the proposal. She and Trevor have agreed to try dating before they continue discussing a possible engagement.

"He asked me almost eighteen year old daughter to marry him?" James asks, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Well, in her defense, she _is _almost eighteen." Katie says, backing away. "You won't have much control over after that. Um, bye!"

She runs away as fast as she can. Boy, can James make people uncomfortable. Sometimes, when he gets suspicious about something, he will stare at you with this real creepy look until you confess to whatever it is that you're hiding. She doesn't wanna be subjected to that right now.

* * *

"He asked her to marry him?" Jenna scoffs.

"According to Katie." James grumbles, peeking into their daughter's room.

Jenna rubs her temples. Now Kenzie is showing off the diamond ring currently decorating her right hand. If she didn't accept the proposal, why the heck did she accept the ring? Trevor could have kept it and waited until he and Kenzie are actually old enough and mature enough to get married.

"She cannot get married right now." Jenna tells him. She and James were twenty one when they got married, no earlier than that. Kenzie and Trevor should at least wait until they've finished college. If they wanna walk down the aisle after that, then so be it. Besides, there some...other things to think about at the moment.

"Jay, can I tell you something?" She asks him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." James sighs.

"Remember Ari's birthday trip? When you told me about possibly having another baby?" She asks him, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah?" James nods. Jenna sighs as she pulls his hand toward her stomach, letting it rest there for a moment. She looks in his eyes, taking a deep breath. She shouldn't be worried about giving him the news. After all, he has said that he wants another baby. She would have told him sooner, but Kenzie got hurt and it sort of slipped her mind.

"You're gonna get your wish." She tells him.

"You mean you're-"

"I'm pregnant." She says. A smile breaks out on James's face and he drags her into a kiss. Then he picks her up and spins her around. She's worried about this, though. A baby while they're in their forties? They're gonna be raising a teen in their fifties! They're obviously not getting any younger.

"Are you sure we're not too old to have another baby?" She wonders.

"I know plenty of people older than we are that have had babies." James assures her, kissing her cheek. She can't believe that he's forty years old and he actually wants to have another baby with her. At fifty years old, they will be raising a ten year old kid and a seventeen year old. Does he really think that they can handle that? Of course, they might as well handle it because it's happening.

"Hmm, hand on stomach, James is smiling like the dork he is, I'm guessing that Jenna got knocked up again."

"LACEY!" Jenna snaps.

"Calm down! Are the hormones already kicking in?" Lacey snorts, leading Kai into Kenzie's room. "WHERE THE HECK DID _THAT_ COME FROM?!"

"I think she discovered the ring." James whispers. Jenna groans and buries her face in his chest. She doesn't understand why Kenzie had to accept that ring. It's probably a lovely ring, but she shouldn't accept an engagement ring unless she plans on being engaged, which she doesn't. It doesn't make any sense.

"Yep." She agrees. "I think she did."

* * *

"Hey, you and Ari are gonna be big sisters again." Lacey says, while looking at the rock on Kenzie's right ring finger. "Man, that rock is huge. I didn't think Trevor could afford that chiz."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ari speaks up.

"What?" Lacey frowns.

"You just said that Kenzie and I are gonna be big sisters again." Ari tells her. Lacey smacks her hand to her forehead, sighing heavily. She has a terrible habit of blurting out things that she really shouldn't say. She's certain that James and Jenna would have liked to have broken the news themselves. Gosh, she's an idiot.

"Um...JAMES, JENNA, TIME TO TELL YOUR GIRLS ABOUT THE YOU-KNOW-WHAT!" Lacey yells before rushing out of the room. She pushes James and Jenna into the room, waving before stepping off to the side. She'll listen from out here in this nice, safe hallway. Some crazy stuff is about to go down in that room.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" Kenzie frowns.

"Well," Jenna hesitates. "I'm going to have a baby."

"Ohhhh snap." Kayla says. Lacey rolls her eyes, shaking her head. Kayla reminds her of herself when she was seventeen, but she thinks that Kayla might be just a little bit worse. She only brought home by the cops a couple of times, but Kayla has been arrested three times and Zac Efron has a restraining order against her.

"Don't you guys think you're kind of...old?" Ari questions. Lacey bursts out laughing at that comment. Sorry, but that is just too funny. And Jenna's face is priceless!

"SHUT UP, LACEY!" Jenna snaps. Lacey quickly shuts up, gulping. Alright, this isn't a laughing matter. She understands! Well, sort of.

* * *

**I wanna keep this story interesting, so I decided to have Jenna be preggers again:) Also, as the story comes to an end, I will be giving out more info about my next project;) Which is gonna be AWESOME:O**

**Now, to explain the title of this chapter:) The big news is Jenna's pregnancy:) And there are two big mistakes (maybe?) One, are James and Jenna really ready for another child at forty years old? And two, was Trevor right to ask Kenzie to marry him?**

**Review! :D**


	37. Tough Decisions

Jenna only discovered her pregnancy just before the shooting. She was actually hoping to tell James that day, then Kenzie got hurt and she just...she became entirely focused on her oldest daughter. Everyone knows now, though. Well, everyone except for her parents. She's parked in front of their house right now, but she can't bring herself to walk to the front door. She shouldn't be afraid to tell her parents that she's pregnant again at forty, but they have tendency to be a bit...critical.

"Just suck it up." She murmurs, getting out of the car. She takes a moment to stare at her still flat stomach before walking toward the front door of her former home. You know, the one she lived in before she and James moved in together. For a house that has been around for several years, her parents sure have kept it up nice. Of course, since they're getting older, they hired a cleaning lady to help out.

Knock! Knock!

"I guess grandma and grandpa should know about you." She whispers, waiting patiently. She keeps her arms crossed over her stomach. She already has a couple of names that she would like to run by James. Jacob Dylan for a boy and Sophia Peyton for a girl. Jacob Dylan Diamond or Sophia Peyton Diamond. Both sound really cute!

"Coming!" Mandy Harper calls out. The door finally opens and she looks perfectly thrilled when she sees her youngest daughter. "Jenna! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

"First of all, why haven't you and daddy visited Kenzie?" Jenna frowns. "She almost died, you know."

Mandy looks like she feels terribly guilty. Well, she should! To be honest, although they are both amazing people, Jenna's parents haven't always been the most supportive. They could barely stand James at first, they didn't want James and Jenna to try for a second baby, and when their oldest granddaughter almost died from a gunshot wound, they didn't visit her in the hospital. She went home earlier today!

"We know," Mandy says sadly. "But your father and I have both been very busy!"

"How would you feel if I told you that you were gonna have another grandbaby?" Jenna asks her. Mandy looks shocked now. Jenna almost feels like turning around and leaving, but she has realized that she needs to stop letting her parents control everything. So she's not gonna leave no matter how much pressure they put on her.

"Jenna..." Mandy gasps. "Are you serious?"

"I found out the day before Kenzie's...incident."

"Jenna, you are ten years away from turning fifty." Mandy criticizes. Jenna rolls her eyes, staying strong even though she can sense one of her mother's lectures approaching. She felt the same way (you know, about having a baby at forty), but there's nothing she can do! She sure as hell ain't about to terminate the pregnancy! And she's not gonna give it up for adoption either!

"Look, I am having this baby whether you and dad like it or not!" She finally retorts. "Couldn't you support me for once?"

"Excuse me, but who helped you plan your wedding? I did! Who took you shopping during all three of your pregnancies? Me!"

"Look, I don't need this right now, so I'm gonna go." Jenna walks toward the door. "You and dad can call or stop by when you decide to accept my choices."

Without giving her mom a chance to speak, she turns and walks out the door. She really doesn't feel like being criticized right now! Now that she's pregnant, she can't allow herself to get stressed out. After all, stress is very bad for a pregnant woman and her unborn baby. She'll go home and take care of Kenzie. If her parents decide that they wanna be _nice, _then they can talk to her.

* * *

"You're not really gonna marry him, are you?" James questions, sitting beside Kenzie on the couch.

"I don't know." Kenzie shrugs. "We're gonna go on a few dates, then we'll figure it out."

But she really doesn't even feel _that _confident about the situation. She honestly feels like Trevor really put her in an awkward position by proposing. Now that she has had time to think about it, she isn't sure if she _wants _to marry him. Sure, he's cute and sweet, but she really doesn't know if she can see him as anything more than a friend. She's gonna give him a chance by going on some dates together, but if she never finds herself feeling romantically attracted to him, then she's gonna have to be honest and say that she can't marry him.

"Do you wanna marry him?" James presses.

"I don't know, dad." She says, getting a bit irritated. She already knows the plan. Date, then make a decision about getting married. She has explained that to her dad a million times, but he continues asking her questions. She and Trevor are taking it slow, but she does know that she isn't absolutely certain about her desire to marry the guy.

"Well, that was a disaster." Jenna says, entering the house.

"What happened?" James asks her.

"Dad wasn't home, but Mom thinks that you and I are too old for another baby!" Jenna complains. Speaking of new baby, Kenzie can't believe that her mom is pregnant again! She doesn't mind having another sibling, but it's gonna be so weird seeing her mom with a huge baby bump. After all, Jenna isn't getting any younger.

"That's ridiculous!" James says just as the phone rings.

"I'll get it." Jenna says tiredly, answering the phone. "Hello? Hi, Trevor! Sure you can come over! Kenzie would be happy to see you!"

Kenzie tries to keep a smile on her face, but it's pretty hard when she's so mixed up. Her mom should have told him that she's not feeling well. Maybe she'll go to her room and pretend to be sleeping. She hates the thought of avoiding him, but she's not really in the mood to deal with him and his "marriage proposal." She cares about him as a friend, but she has had a lot of time to think about this. She doesn't think that she can see herself marrying him, especially not at eighteen.

"Kenzie, Trevor is gonna come over, okay?" Jenna says after hanging up.

"Sure." Kenzie says with a fake smile, thanking Ari as her sister helps her off the couch. She waves awkwardly, walking down the hallway to her room. She can't believe that Trevor put her under this pressure, especially so soon after she received a freaking gunshot wound! That wasn't very considerate at all!

Ugh, whatever! She's gonna take a nice, long nap.

* * *

"He asked her to marry him?" Brennan scoffs as she and Kayla walk down the hallway to Kenzie's room.

"Yep." Kayla says, pushing her step-cousin's door open. If she were Kenzie, she wouldn't accept the proposal. She wouldn't even accepted the ring, even though it's a really pretty ring. Kenzie is almost eighteen and she has so many things that she can do with her life. No eighteen year old girl should be concerning herself with getting a husband.

"Hey, slut!" She says, pulling the covers off Kenzie. "Wake up!"

Don't worry about the "slut" comment. It's not uncommon for friends to call each other names like that, even though some may consider it "rude" and "inappropriate." Anyway, when Kenzie doesn't feel terrible, she usually has a few things to say in response, so it's definitely not a big deal for her and Kayla.

"What?!" Kenzie groans.

"Your soon-to-be fiance is in the living room, wondering why you haven't come out of your room yet." Brennan tells her. Kenzie grumbles under her breath, pulling the covers back over her head. Kayla knows what's going on now. Kenzie really doesn't wanna marry Trevor, but she's scared to tell him.

"Kenz, if you don't wanna marry Trevor, just tell him." She advises.

"But I don't wanna hurt his feelings."

"Hon, if he's really your friend, he'll understand." Brennan tells her. Kayla nods, crossing her arms. Gosh, she wants to whoop Trevor's butt right now. How could he put Kenzie in such an awkward position? She's still recovering from a gunshot wound and she's worrying about turning down a marriage proposal that he threw in her face.

"You guys don't understand!" Kenzie whines. "I told him that we could go out a few times, then talk about it! But I spend all night thinking about it and I realized that I don't wanna marry him! When he first asked me to marry him, I thought that maybe I possibly could see myself marrying him, but the more time I spent contemplating it, the more I realized that I can't see him as anything more than a friend!"

Kayla and Brennan look at each other carefully. That is quite a dilemma that Kenzie has on her hands! Kayla has a million suggestions, but none of them would be considered "appropriate" or "legal." One involves getting plastic surgery, hair extensions, and moving to Peru. Her parents would freak out if she did that.

"You were thinking about the Peru thing, weren't you?" Brennan whispers.

"Yep." Kayla whispers back.

"Kenzie, just tell him that you can't marry him!" Brenna exclaims.

"How?!" Kenzie questions. "I _really _don't want him to end up hating me!"

"Kenzie, like we already said, if he really cares about you and values the friendship, then he won't hate you just because you wouldn't marry him." Kayla tells her. "A true friend respects their friends decisions. I'm pretty sure that he does care about you, so he'll understand. Besides, if you're gonna become a huge country music star, then you need to toughen up."

Hey, who ever said that there was anything wrong with a little brutal honesty? Hollywood is harsh and if Kenzie can't bring herself to suck it up and tell Trevor upfront that she can't marry him, then how is she gonna handle the crazy Hollywood scene? When her music career takes off, she's gonna have to make plenty of tough decisions.

"Fine." Kenzie pouts, sitting up with difficulty. "I'll tell him."

"Good." Kayla smiles.

"Later."

* * *

**So Kenzie has decided that she _doesn't _wanna marry him:( She better tell him soon!**

**Also, I had a math test today:/ I think I did pretty good, but I have minor test anxiety**

******Please review! :D**


	38. Rejection

**Mini Maslow suggested Jai Brooks (Ariana Grande's totally adorable boyfriend) as Trevor's lookalike:) So from now on, imagine him as Jai ****Brooks! **

* * *

Trevor has a bad feeling about this thing with Kenzie. He wants to marry her, but he's starting to think that she doesn't return the feelings. Ever since he got here, she has been hiding out in her room, refusing to come out. Quite honestly, it's hurtful. This is why he was terrified to propose. He should have known that this wouldn't go well.

"Mr. Diamond, Mrs. Diamond, could I speak to Kenzie?" He asks carefully.

"Um-" James hesitates.

"Sure." Jenna smiles. Trevor gets off the couch and walks past James, Jenna, Ari, Chris, Kayla, and Brennan. He's gonna find out what's going on. If Kenzie doesn't wanna be romantically involved with him, then she should just say so. He doesn't want her to lead him on. He wants a straight up yes or no.

"Kenzie!" He exclaims when he enters her room.

"Ugh, what?" His friend groans.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asks her.

"Who says that I'm avoiding you?" Kenzie murmurs. Trevor shakes his head, getting more frustrated by the minute. Isn't it obvious that she's avoiding him? He came over so they could hang out and she won't even leave her room. Of course she's avoiding him? Now, it's time for him to calmly ask her to go ahead and give him an answer.

"Look, I just wanna know the truth." He says calmly. "Do you wanna marry me or not?"

"I don't know, Trevor!" Kenzie snaps. "Just leave me alone!"

Trevor takes a deep breath. This is gonna be more difficult than he thought. He hopes that he'll be able to get an answer from her. All she has to do is tell him yes or no! Once she does that, he'll never mention dating or marriage again. All he's asking is that she kindly tell him whether or not she wants to spend her life with him as her husband. If not, that's okay!

"Please, just be honest with me." He says, kneeling by her bed. "Do you wanna marry me? Or not?"

Kenzie sighs, looking up at the ceiling. She doesn't need to say anything else. Trevor knows what that sigh means. The answer to his proposal is no. Kenzie doesn't wanna marry him. It hurts to think about not making her his wife, but he has to respect what she wants. He doesn't ever want her to marry someone that she doesn't feel romantically attracted to.

"Trev, I'm sorry." She whispers. "I really do love you, but only as a really good friend. I just can't see us being a couple."

Inside, Trevor can't stand hearing her say that, but the last thing he wants is for Kenzie to think that he doesn't respect her. He does! He was just really hoping that he had a chance with her! But he should have known better than to think that he had a chance. Kenzie's on her way to becoming a music sensation, so she probably wants someone that can keep up with her new lifestyle.

"Right." He breathes. "I understand."

"We can still be friends, can't we?" Kenzie looks just as sad as he does. She probably feels bad for hurting him because that's just the kind of person she is, but nothing she says will be able to make him feel better. He never knew that a broken heart could hurt this much.

"Sure." He says, getting off the floor and quietly exiting the room. Truthfully, he doesn't know. After he gathered the courage to propose, only to have her reject him, he doesn't really know if they can be friends. The whole "marriage" thing has definitely changed their relationship for the worst. Why didn't he just keep his feelings to himself?

* * *

Kendall and Jo are aware that Rachel has a tendency to be nosy. They didn't even wanna take her with them to the Diamond's house because they figured that she would try to eavesdrop on conversation about the latest Diamond family drama. She managed to convince them to take her along, though. What she didn't tell them that she was gonna try to figure out what's _really _going on between Kenzie and Trevor.

"Ugh, I hate men!" She hears Kenzie mutter. This makes Rachel almost feel relieved that she hasn't had a boyfriend yet. If you don't date, you don't have to see what a pain in the rear end that men can be. Of course, she doesn't find much irritating about Trevor. He's just a guy that happened to fall in love with his best friend. It made him do something crazy (proposing).

"Maybe I'll grow old and alone and I'll live in a cottage in the woods with a bunch of cats!" Kenzie rants dramatically. Rachel rolls her eyes, leaning against the wall. Old? Alone? Cottage? Cats? She never knew that Kenzie could be such a drama queen. That title is usually reserved for Ari, the biggest drama queen of them all.

"Rachel, stop eavesdropping." Jo says, pulling her daughter down the hallway.

"Yeah, stop eavesdropping!" Jackson snickers.

"You are such a kiss up!" Rachel grumbles. She sits between him and her dad on the couch, watching as James places loving kisses on Jenna's stomach. She can't believe that they're expecting another baby. Those two breed like rabbits! Three weeks ago, Jenna was freaking out because she thought she had found a gray hair and now she's pregnant? It's crazy!

"This is gonna be the most beautiful, perfect baby." James coos, looking up when Ari and Chris clear their throats. Hmm, it sounds like they're already getting jealous. Rachel knows that it's not up to her, but she hopes that her parents don't decide to have anymore kids. She already has an annoying little brother to deal with.

"Jenna, how far along did you say you were?" Jo asks, touching her friend's stomach.

"Eight weeks." Jenna replies.

Rachel takes Jackson's soda from him, taking a sip from the can. All this talk about rejected marriage proposals, annoying boys, and babies is making her thirsty. Now, back to the Kenzie/Trevor thing. Rachel is desperately interested in knowing how this will affect their friendship. Trevor was gone when the Knights arrived, but James said that he looked pretty depressed.

"Could someone check on Kenzie?" Jenna requests.

"I will!" Ari and Rachel say in unison. Both girls hurriedly walk down the hallway, forcing their way into Kenzie's bedroom. She's comfortably resting under her nice, warm covers, but that doesn't mean that she looks emotionally comfortable. You know, although this may not be Rachel's business, she personally thinks that Kenzie should stop moping. She's not gonna feel any better if she lays around, thinking about some guy.

"Both of you, go away." Kenzie mumbles.

"You turned down his proposal, huh?" Ari says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." Kenzie whines. "I didn't wanna hurt him, but I just don't feel attracted to him that way! Besides, we're too young to get married! All I wanna do is focus on school and my music!"

"Then that's what you should do." Ari tells her. "He may be upset now, but he'll get over it eventually. He'll realize that he doesn't wanna throw away a friendship over a rejected marriage proposal."

Rachel nods in agreement. Ari really isn't as ditzy as people think. She really screwed up with the lingerie photo thing, but she can be perfectly smart when it comes to helping people. She just gave Kenzie something really good to think about. If Trevor really cares about Kenzie, then he won't throw away their friendship so easily.

"I'm sleepy." Kenzie sighs. "Just leave me alone right now."

"Alright." Ari says calmly, ushering Rachel out of the room. Well, Rachel didn't find out much, but at least she got to see how Kenzie's doing.

* * *

Kenzie hated seeing Trevor look so hurt, but she can't marry someone that she doesn't have romantic feelings for. It wouldn't have been fair to Trevor if she had led him to believe that she could see herself exchanging rings with him. But his face as he left her room is something that she'll never forget. He looked so...so sad. She never meant to hurt him!

She flinches as she sits up, whimpering quietly. Carefully, she gets off the bed and walks over to her bedroom window, looking outside. Seeing nature usually cheers her up, but it doesn't seem to be doing much for her today.

The kiss...he kissed her while she was in the hospital. He's a great kisser, but that doesn't mean that she felt anything particularly special when he kissed her. In fact, it felt awkward kissing her best friend. She hopes that he'll be able to accept that they can't be more than friends. She's certainly gonna be praying!

She does have a good idea for a new song, though. Sorry...that's gonna be the title.

She grabs her guitar, sitting back down on her bed. Yep, she's about to go all Taylor Swift on him. It's no big deal! It's not like Trevor's name will be mentioned in the song. She's simply gonna say, or sing, how she feels about their recent troubles.

If he really wants to put an end to their friendship over this, then fine. She isn't gonna lay around, crying over him. She's not gonna be some whiny teenager just because of a boy. She would feel pathetic if she did that. She just wants him to know that she wasn't trying to hurt him and that she hopes that he _won't _let this be the end of their friendship.

"Alright." She breathes out. "Let's get creative."

* * *

**"Sorry" is actually by Joe Jonas:)**

**Now, there are still a few more chapters of Family Affairs left, but I think it's time I told you a little more about my next story:) It's gonna be a BTR/Secrets Of My Hollywood Life crossword:) Big Time Rush and Kaitlin Burke, Sky Mackenzie, and Alexis Holden all have one thing in common. They are looking for an adventure and they plan on finding it at a hot celeb filled party in Miami, Florida. But one of them has a secret and their spring break is gonna become less fun and more dangerous. **

**I think I told you guys what Secrets of My Hollywood Life is, but I'll say it again:) It's my favorite series of books and I am eager to do a crossover story about my favorite band (Big Time Rush) and the characters from Secrets of My Hollywood Life:) Even if you haven't read the books, I hope that you'll enjoy this story:D**

**Review! :D**


	39. Justice and A Broken Friendship

"They won't even look at each other." Ari says as she and Jayce walk down the hallway, hand in hand. "It's like they're not even friends."

"That sucks." Jayce replies. Ari nods as they approach their lockers, unlocking hers. Kenzie's love life is none of her business, but she's kind of pissed at Trevor. Kenzie did the right thing by turning down his proposal and now he won't talk to her. He shouldn't be making her feel guilty for doing the right thing. In her opinion, he's being completely stupid! Trevor, respect Kenzie's decision!

"Yeah." She sighs. "I don't know why he's acting like this! Kenzie made her choice and he should respect that."

"I know." Jayce says, hugging her waist from behind. Ari shrugs, putting her books away. She supposes that she's just feeling protective of her sister, especially after recent events. They haven't even caught Wayne Wayne yet! They thought he was in that warehouse, but there have been no signs of him. Ari wishes that they would hurry up and find the sick bastard! Oh, she hates him!

"The past few weeks have been stressful enough for her as it is." She says angrily, slamming the locker door shut. "And he has the nerve to ask her to marry him, suggest that they date, then get mad when she turned him down? I'm sorry, but I don't appreciate that!"

"Calm down, blondie." Jayce says, ruffling her hair. She rolls her eyes, slapping his bicep as she walks past him. She happens to walk by Trevor and she shoots him a cold look, keeping her head held high she keeps walking. She knows that people probably think that she doesn't care about anyone but herself, but here's a little fact about Ariana Diamond. She cares very deeply for her family and if you do anything to hurt them, she'll hurt _you. _

"Baby, come on." Jayce pleads, catching up to her. "Where's that cute smile?"

Ari faces him, sighing. He kisses her, but she still doesn't smile. The only thing that brings a smile to her face is him tickling her stomach. She squeals and pushes his hands away, laughing as he throws his arms around her. It's people like Jayce and Ari, a genuine couple, that can propose marriage without any awkwardness. On the other hand, people like Trevor and Kenzie, just friends, should stay friends.

"There's that pretty smile." He chuckles, kissing her cheek. Well, at least she has an adorable boyfriend to cheer her up. She may be incredibly peeved off at a certain friend of her older sister's, but Jayce can always make her feel better. Thank God for friends, family, and true love!

* * *

"GUYS, WATCH THE NEWS!" Kayla says, running into the classroom. The young English teacher looks up and politely asks Kayla to quiet down, but the girl just keeps rambling as she turns the TV on to the news. All the students, including Trevor and Kenzie, look up at the TV, which shows the police leading a hooded figure from what appears to be a hotel.

"Is that-" Trevor stammers.

"Is that Wayne Wayne?" Kenzie gasps.

"Yep," Kayla says proudly. "They caught him this morning at the Chambrulay Hotel in New York City."

Kenzie breathes a sigh of relief. For weeks, they have been praying that Wayne Wayne would be brought to justice and he finally has. Hopefully, he'll get life in prison. That way, they never have to worry about him and his reign of terror ever again. He's obviously a deeply disturbed man that has no business out in public with everyone else. He _needs _to be put away.

"I can't believe it took them this long!" Some girl in the back exclaims. Kenzie can't believe it either, but what matters is that he finally got caught. He's no longer gonna be able to get away with torturing people that he feels angry towards. He'll spend his life in prison, with plenty of time to think and reevaluate his pathetic life. He can contemplate why he's such a jerk and why he never chose to get help. You know, like a responsible _adult._

"Hey, did he and Karsyn Hart ever break up?" Trevor questions.

"Oh, they've been broken up for weeks." Kayla replies. "And speaking of Karsyn..."

**"Country princess Karsyn Hart served with a lawsuit? That's right! The singer has been sued by music producer Gustavo Rocque after she reportedly stole a song that he had written for his latest artist, MacKenzie Diamond. According to Rocque, Karsyn recorded the song and passed it off as her own, calling her a thief and a liar! He stated 'Catch My Breath is Kenzie's song, not hers! It was intended to be a bonus track on her album'."**

Kenzie feels uncomfortable with the way her classmates are looking at her. Of course, that's the price you pay to be in show business and a student at the same time. When there's news about you, your classmates will talk about it. They will look at you and they will judge. But right now, most of them don't seem to be judging her.

"She stole your song?" Cassidy, a short blonde, asks her.

"Yep." Kenzie replies.

"Man, that's messed up!" Jared, a football player, exclaims. Kenzie nods, not disagreeing at all. It's very messed up! Catch My Breath is her song and it was intended for her album, not Karsyn's! On the bright side, this will probably have an effect on Karsyn's reputation. She's gonna have to work hard to regain the trust of her fans. If Kenzie has anything to do with it, her fans won't ever be given a reason to not trust her. She plans on being a good role model, no matter how old she gets.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think the song would have been sexier if you were singing it." Gordon, the class nerd, tells her. She smiles nervously, quickly moving to the empty seat in front of her. Gordon is obsessed with just about every member of the Diamond family, especially Kenzie. One time, he begged her to wear a bikini and post pics on her website. She gave him a straight up NO.

"Normally, I would tell Gordon to shut up and go do his math homework, but I agree with him on this one." Kayla agrees. "Karsyn can't pull off a song like that. Her voice is only for country music, but Kenzie can pull off anything."

"Kayla, could you please leave? We were working on a lesson." Mrs. Chavez says, pointing to the door.

"Sure thing, Mrs. C." Kayla says as she walks toward the door. "And let me know when you've graded my test."

"Mmm hmmm." Mrs. Chavez hums flatly. The only teacher at this school that really likes Kayla is Mr. Carson, her art teacher. With the others, she does everything she can to get on their nerves. In their eyes, she's basically a pain in the rear end. Kenzie almost feels sorry for them, except for Ms. Hart. That woman's an old grouch. She's probably bitter because she's been divorced three times.

"You know, I haven't heard that song yet." Another girl murmurs. "Why the hell haven't I heard that song?!"

* * *

"Yes, they caught him!" Jenna says, gently pushing James's hand away from her stomach. You do not touch a pregnant woman when she doesn't wanna be touched. Right now, the last thing Jenna needs is her husband's hands all over her. Save that for when she's actually in a decent mood. She's happy because the man that shot her daughter was found, but she's also got the pregnancy hormones, which has quite an effect on her personality.

"So Carlos doesn't need to get his shotgun?"

"No, Steph." Jenna sighs, whipping around when she hears the front door open. She's always excited when the kids get home from school. She's especially interested in knowing how Kenzie's first day back at school went. On Friday, she was given the OK to go back as long as she was very careful.

"Bye." She says, hanging up. "How was school?"

"Trevor's still ignoring me." Kenzie grumbles, dropping her backpack on the couch. Jenna can't feel anything but sympathy for her oldest child. It's really none of her business, but she thinks that Trevor is being ridiculous. He and Kenzie have been friends for a while now. Why throw away a friendship over an impulsive marriage proposal?

"I offered to throw water balloons at him, but Kenzie told me not to." Chris mumbles.

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea, hon." Jenna agrees.

"How long can he possibly stay mad at her?" Ari complains.

"He'll get over it eventually." James insists. "For now, let's just celebrate Wayne Wayne's arrest."

Jenna likes the sound of that. Focus on positives! She's not feeling her best, but there's no reason that she can't at least try to be a positive person for her kids. She's been pregnant three times before and she has gotten pretty good at controlling her mood swings. Of course, she did burst into tears this morning because they were out of milk. What normal person cries over a lack of milk?

"Mommy, you look bigger that usual." Chris points out. Jenna gulps and looks down at her stomach, which really isn't that big yet. She only has a small bump, but it's hardly noticeable. Gosh, her son is way too observant. Is she gonna have to start wearing bigger clothes already? She's somewhere in the middle of her third month and she is showing a little sooner than with her previous pregnancies. Oh no...

"Buddy, why don't you get started on that homework?" James suggests. It's a good thing that, for the most part, Chris is an obedient child. Jenna's feeling really self conscious all of a sudden.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	40. No More Denial

"Kenzie, you got a letter in the mail." Jenna says, walking back into the house. "It's from UCLA."

"Seriously?" Kenzie questions, accepting the envelope. She looks at it hesitantly, beginning to open it. She applied a few weeks ago and she has been anxiously waiting to get a response from the college. Even though she's got a music career, she wants a backup plan in case the music career doesn't work out. It probably will, but it's always good to be prepared for every possible scenario. There's always a chance that her music career could fail. Why be left with nothing else to do?

She's so nervous. She really wants to attend UCLA. She's planning on staying in a dorm too! Even though she's considered the "Hollywood type," she still wants to have a real college experience. The dorm, eating with new friends in the student center, and she might even join a sorority! Possibly?

"You totally got accepted." Ari smiles.

"How do you know?" Kenzie asks, slowly pulling the letter out.

"I just know!"

Kenzie shrugs, slowly unfolding the fancy sheet of paper. Here goes nothing. Time to find out if she will be joining the students at UCLA. She really wants this. Like, she really, really, _really _wants this. If she didn't get in, she doesn't know what she's gonna do. She won't be completely screwed if she doesn't get accepted, but...

"Just read the letter!" James urges.

"Okay." She breathes. Slowly, she looks down at the letter, reading it silently. A smile begins to appear on her face. She...she got accepted. She has officially been accepted to UCLA. She's headed to college. She can be like Emma Watson and Miranda Cosgrove! How cool is that?

"So..." Jenna asks eagerly.

"I'm in." Kenzie grins. Her family has to remember that she's still recovering from her wound, but they do pull her into a group hug. Even Chris, the annoying little prankster, decides to join in the celebration. He's clinging to her leg, showing his big sister some love. You know, that kid can be pretty cool when he isn't driving her crazy.

"We need to celebrate." James says, whipping out his cell phone.

"That's great, but..." Kenzie hesitates. "I need to pay someone a visit first."

* * *

She's tired of what has been going on between her and Trevor. She just wants them to be friends again. She wants him to know that, even though she turned down his proposal, she cares about him. She wasn't trying to hurt him and it's not that he's not good enough for her, but she just doesn't see them being a couple.

She walks into the frozen yogurt shop, searching for her friend. She finally catches him behind the counter, serving a customer. She can't help but notice how good he is with kids. He'll make an amazing husband and father to someone one of these days. It most likely won't be her, but he'll find someone.

Once the little girls and their mom have walked away from the counter, Kenzie approaches it. Trevor appears surprised to see her, but he doesn't acknowledge her presence. How can she get him to talk to her? She knows that he loves her, but he doesn't seem to understand why she can't marry him.

"You can't avoid me forever." She finally says.

"You think I don't know that?" Trevor answers. Kenzie shrugs, crossing her arms. No, she's not angry with him. He loved her and she knows that he felt sad when she rejected the proposal, but they can't let this conflict between them continue. Why let their whole friendship fall apart? She was talking to Brennan last night and she (Brennan) thinks that they're both being stupid. Kenzie doesn't know if she can argue with that.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She asks him. "I call, I text, and when I approach you at school, you find an excuse to get away from me. I'd really like to know why."

"Do I really have to explain?"

"I would appreciate it!"

"Fine." Trevor says. "I _know _I'm not being fair to you, but I can't let go of the fact that I'll never have a chance with you! The thought of you marrying some other guy kills me, Kenzie! Don't you get that? Don't you know what it's like to love someone, knowing that they'll never love you back?"

Kenzie looks down at the floor. She doesn't know what to do! She doesn't want Trevor to sink into a depression because of her, but she can't marry him if she's not in love with him. She couldn't possibly be in love with him, could she? They're friends and friends don't get married! If they got a divorce, their friendship would be ruined.

"Kenzie," Trevor says, walking over to her. "Let me show you how much I love you."

"Trev-"

Suddenly, he pulls her into a kiss. To Kenzie's own confusion, never once does she feel the desire to pull away from him. She finds that she feels something different than what she felt when he kissed her the first time. Love...wait, no! No, no, no! She can't love Trevor! Any kind of romantic relationship, especially marriage, would be a recipe for disaster!

"You..." He murmurs as he finally stops the kiss. "You didn't push me away. Why?"

"That was...different than the first time." Kenzie says, looking him in the eyes. They kiss again and, this time, they both enjoy it. It doesn't feel awkward or strange at all. What is going on? Has Kenzie lost her mind?

"Would you kill me if I proposed again?" Trevor whispers.

"Who says I would kill you?" Kenzie asks with a soft smile. She closes her eyes as he kisses her cheek, not minding the gesture one bit. Why does she suddenly feel her feelings toward Trevor changing? Hmmm, maybe she was just in denial before. Maybe she really does love him. It's just that she was afraid, you know? She doesn't want them to get married, divorce, and ruin their friendship.

"Then I guess you won't mind." Trevor says, getting down on one knee. He gently removes the "special" ring from her right finger, looking up at her. Her eyes fill with tears and she feels afraid. She cannot hurt him again and, to be honest, she really thinks that the whole "I'm not in love with you" thing was just her being in denial.

"MacKenzie Elizabeth Diamond, will you marry me?" He asks gently.

"Um..." Kenzie hesitates. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

"R-r-really?" Trevor stammers. Kenzie nods, smiling through her tears. She isn't sure if she has completely lost her mind, but she's gonna do this. She just got engaged to her best friend. Who says that it won't work out? Besides, since they're such good friends, won't that increase their chances of being successful as a married couple?

"Yeah." She whispers. "But...I think we should stay engaged for at least a year. Let's not be in a hurry to walk down the aisle."

"Okay." Trevor agrees as he slips the ring onto her _left _ring finger. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. That way, if a romantic relationship doesn't work between them, they can quietly end it without the stress of getting a divorce. Of course, they hopefully _will _get married, but Kenzie wants to be very cautious about this. It's not something to be taken lightly.

* * *

"You changed your mind?!" Jenna shrieks, staring at the diamond ring that decorates Kenzie's left hand. "Are you crazy?"

"Baby girl, what changed your mind? I thought you didn't love him that way." James frowns.

"I know," Kenzie says calmly. "But he kissed me and a lightbulb went off in my head. I was in denial! I didn't wanna believe that I could actually be in love with him, but I am. I know what we're doing seems crazy, but we're ready. Besides, we're not gonna get married right away. We're gonna simply be engaged for a year."

James gulps, rubbing the back of his neck. He just can't imagine his daughter getting married at nineteen. He and Jenna waited until they were in their early twenties. Why does Kenzie wanna marry so young? Is she aware of the statistics against teen marriage? Most people that get married as teens end up getting a divorce. It's really gonna suck if she ends up having a baby. She'll be a single mother!

"Just trust me, okay?" Kenzie pleads.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jenna asks, slowly calming down. Kenzie nods, admiring her engagement ring. She does seem sure of herself, so James supposes that there's not much he and Jenna can do. They might as well just support her and wish her and Trevor the very best. That doesn't mean that they don't think she's insane, though.

"Kenzie, you do know what a responsibility this is, don't you?" James asks carefully.

"I know, daddy." Kenzie insists. James looks at his wife, reaching out to touch her small baby bump. It's May and she's only a little over three months along, but she's starting to show a little bit. It's kind of nice knowing that they're gonna have a new baby. He just hopes that he doesn't become a grandfather anytime soon. He's not old enough for that title yet.

"I guess we've got a wedding to plan." He breathes out. He can't believe that he just said that. They're gonna start planning their oldest daughter's wedding...and she's only eighteen. James has dreaded this day for years. You know, the day that his daughter says "I'm getting married, daddy!" Oh, dear God...why?

"Well," Jenna says, taking a deep breath. "Let's celebrate Kenzie's college acceptance and her...engagement."

* * *

**I totally forgot to post this yesterday! *face palm* Sorry, guys! **

**Another chapter of One Life To Live will be posted in just a little bit;)**

**Review! :D**


	41. Perfect Arrival

**Five months later**

"I'm so huge." Jenna complains, staring at her enlarged stomach. They're at Kenzie's concert at Nozu and although Jenna is incredibly proud, she's mostly paying attention to the fact that she's nine months pregnant and the size of a whale. She can't even hide it anymore like she could in the earlier months! On the bright side, she's due any day now, so she'll only have to put up with this for a little longer. No big deal, right?

"You're not fat." James whispers. For some reason, that does nothing but annoy her, so she punches his bicep. In her eyes, yes, she's fat, so she doesn't need anyone telling her otherwise. Let's just face it! For the fourth time in her life, she looks like she swallowed a giant beach ball. She feels so embarrassed!

"Hey, Ari's dancing on the table!" Kendall points out. Jenna looks around until her eyes land on her youngest daughter and some friends, dancing on the table and in the booths. Gosh, those kids are insane. It doesn't look like they're drunk, though, so that's good. Now, to figure out what's up with the pain that is suddenly appearing in her stomach and back.

"Ow!" She flinches, clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong?!" James whispers in a panic.

"I think..." Jenna gasps. "I think the baby's coming."

James's eyes widen and he laughs nervously, quickly grabbing her and ushering her out of the crowded restaurant. He better hurry up because Jenna's water just broke...OH MY GOSH, HER WATER BROKE! Okay, now the pain's getting worse...Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! What is taking James so long?!

"I can't find my keys." He says. Jenna's eyes widen and she starts reaching into every one of his pockets, desperately searching for the stupid keys. Then she yelps and clutches her stomach again, trying to breathe. James gives her an anxious smile, but she only shoots him a glare in response. Idiot can't even keep up with his car keys. Ridiculous!

"Where are your f-" Jenna starts to curse, but another contraction quickly stops her. She nearly forgot how painful contractions are! Boy, do they hurt! She doesn't know why James was so eager to knock her up again! She is so close to killing him! On second thought, she just wants him to get her to a hospital.

"Hey, babe?"

"What?" Jenna growls through her teeth.

"I lost my keys."

"WHAT?!" Jenna screeches. She slaps his bicep and storms back into the building, grabbing Logan out of nowhere and pulling him outside. He protests as she snatches his keys from him. She storms to his and Camille's vehicle, beginning to get in the drivers seat. Fine! She'll drive herself to the hospital.

"She's in labor, isn't she?" Logan squeaks.

"Yep." James nods. "Now, let's stop her from driving away without us. She might run over somebody and then we'll all be in trouble."

* * *

"Son of a-" Jenna starts to say. James flinches as his wife lets out a high pitched scream, digging her fingernails into his arm. He definitely shouldn't express pain while she's in labor, but he really wishes that he could. Luckily, the doctor said that she should be ready to deliver soon. She was nine centimeters the last time the doctor checked, so their baby should be here soon.

"Alright, let's see if you're ready to have that baby!" Doctor Raymond says sweetly, sitting at the foot of the bed. James avoids Jenna's threatening gaze, which says one thing: _James Diamond, I am gonna break you in half once this is over. _James knows that she won't do that, though. She threatened him when she was in labor with Kenzie, Ari, and Chris, but she was too happy to do a thing once they arrived.

"Yep!" Doctor Raymond nods. James breathes a sight of relief. They've been at this for twelve hours and they're all exhausted. One of the nurses even told him "Sir, your wife is insane. Please do not let her reproduce ever again." That's a strange thing to say, but James understands. With her previous pregnancies, she was a complete jerk to all the staff members.

"Jay, I am gonna kill you." She whimpers. Across the room, there's apparently another woman screaming and hollering. Jenna doesn't seem to like that because the next thing they know, she screams...

"TELL THAT WOMAN TO SHUT UP!"

"You've gotta start pushing, honey." Doctor Raymond says, not seeming the least bit phased by Jenna's rage. It's unbelievable how this woman is so calm with pregnant women screaming all the time. James would have lost his mind by now. He's barely holding onto his sanity now and he's not even a doctor!

"Can I have whiskey for the pain?" Jenna whines, pushing as hard as she can.

"No-"

"NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK!" Jenna yells, pushing again. James once again flinches at the loudness of his wife's voice. He can't wait until this is over and they just have their fourth son or daughter. After this, they're done with pregnancy and babies. This one is the final child for them.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna puke-" Jenna squeaks. James grabs the bedpan and shoves into her hands, but she proceeds to whack him with it. He grumbles under his breath, taking the pan from her. He'll definitely be needing some ice with he gets home. What sucks is that he isn't even allowed to complain about the pain that she is forcing upon him! Because she'll freak out more!

"We're almost there!" Doctor Raymond assures. James breathes a sigh of relief, beginning to calm down. He reluctantly reaches for Jenna's hand, allowing her to squeeze it as she pushes for a final time. Soon, a cry is heard and Jenna falls back against the pillows, closing her eyes.

"Congrats, guys!" Doctor Raymond smiles. "You have a beautiful baby boy."

"A son, Jay." Jenna giggles, wiping tears from her cheeks. "We have a son."

"Little Jacob Dylan Diamond." James whispers as their little man is wrapped in a blue blanket. He is then placed in Jenna's arms, allowing him to meet both of his parents. He is the most perfect baby James has ever seen. Such a cute little face! He looks like his big brother. So precious, so sweet, just...perfect.

"Doctor, could you get Kenzie, Ari, and Chris for us?" Jenna asks politely.

"Sure." Doctor Raymond replies before exiting the room. James gently kisses Jenna's temple, admiring their new baby.

* * *

"I can't believe that I was performing a show while Mom was in labor." Kenzie complains.

"On the bright side," Trevor says adamantly. "Our big day is next month."

Kenzie smiles as he kisses her. Yes, she and Trevor are still happily engaged, their wedding set for late November. She has fallen more and more in love with him over the past few months. She can't believe that she didn't figure it out sooner. She's actually very excited about their wedding, even though a few people have criticized her for marrying young. She doesn't care about critics. She's happily engaged to the love of her life.

"Kenzie, Ari, and Chris, come with me." Doctor Raymond says, appearing in the waiting room entrance. "Your parents want you to meet your brother."

"Ooh, can I come?!" Carlos asks eagerly.

"James and Jenna specifically requested their children." Doctor Raymond says, leading the three kids out of the waiting room. Kenzie is grinning from ear to ear, hugging both of her siblings. She's surprisingly okay with this whole thing. She's happy that she has a new baby brother, whom her parents said would be named Jacob Dylan Diamond. Such a cute name!

"In here." Doctor Raymond instructs. They enter the room to find James holding a blue bundle, while Jenna watches her husband and new son with love. Jacob seems so relaxed in his daddy's arms. Kenzie has gotten annoyed with her parents before, like most teens do, but there's no denying that she has a wonderful dad. Everyone says that he's great with kids.

"Hey, guys." Jenna smiles. "Wanna meet your brother?"

"We have two beautiful girls and two handsome boys." James says, handing Jacob to Kenzie. She looks down at his sleeping face, gently touching his cheek.

"Hi, Jacob." She coos, kissing his forehead. This makes her excited to have a baby of her own. She and Trevor are thinking about trying once they're married. Who knows? They might even have a honeymoon baby. She's even got names picked out! Jovannah Layne for a girl and Tyler James for a boy. She can't wait to become a mom.

"We're gonna have to get this little guy a tux for his big sister's wedding day." Jenna says, giving Kenzie a grin. Speaking of wedding day, Kenzie will be getting married at the Mountain Gate Country Club, the same place that her parents got married. The closer the big day gets, the more excited she becomes. Soon she'll be Mrs. MacKenzie Elizabeth Diamond-Clark.

"He's so cute." Ari says sweetly, stroking Jacob's cheek. Hopefully, she won't argue with him like she does with Chris.

"I wanna see him!" Chris says, standing on tip toes. Kenzie gets on her knees, so Chris can get a good look at his little brother. He seems fascinated by the new baby, almost to the point of amusing. He looks like he's never seen a baby before. Well, he'll be a fantastic big brother. Now he'll have someone else to play catch with.

"You guys are gonna be wonderful big siblings." Jenna says proudly as her children admire the newest addition to their family. Then everyone else (Jo, Kendall, Carlos, Stephanie, Baby Selena, Logan, Camille, and the others enter the room. They crowd around Kenzie, Ari, and Chris, chattering excitedly. Of course, it seems like Jacob doesn't appreciate the attention. He starts wailing, prompting to James to take him back into his daddy's arms.

Although there was plenty of sweat, tears, and Jenna yelling at everybody, today has been a perfect day.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	42. All Grown Up

**One month later**

James can't believe that his baby girl is getting married today. He's standing beside his nineteen year old daughter, who looks absolutely perfect in her Marchesa wedding gown. The gown was designed especially for her. He's amazed that she looks so happy, considering that she was initially reluctant to accept Trevor's proposal. Now he's gonna become her husband. He can't believe that Kenzie is about to become someone's wife.

"You sure you ready for this?" He whispers.

"I am, daddy." Kenzie smiles, resting her head on his shoulder. She links her arm through his and he gently kisses her temple, making sure not to mess up her makeup. Then he watches as Ari, the maid of honor, begins walking down the aisle with Jayce, the best man. Kenzie and Trevor both thought that it would be cute if Jayce and Ari walked down the aisle together, since they're a couple.

"All rise for the bride." The officiant says. The guests rise as Gustavo begins playing the Wedding March on a beautiful white piano. James suddenly feels like crying, but he can't break down in tears at his daughter's wedding. He just can't believe that this is her wedding day. Every dad dreads the day that he has to give his baby girl away to another man.

"You look beautiful, princess." He whispers in her ear.

"Thank you, daddy." Kenzie smiles, looking at Trevor. Her husband-to-be looks happier than he ever has before. James has a feeling that he won't have to worry about Trevor treating Kenzie badly. He loves her and he's gonna take good care of her. James trusts him. It's just scary knowing that Kenzie is growing up, especially at such a young age.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The officiant asks.

"Um," James says, glancing at Jenna. "Her mother and I do."

The minute he says that, Jenna bursts into hysteric sobs. James kisses Kenzie's cheek and sits next to his wife, taking Jake into his arms. Unlike his mother, Jake doesn't seem too emotional about the scene in front of him. He's fast asleep, thanks to a delicious bottle of milk that he drank earlier.

"Babe, you're embarrassing her." He murmurs. Jenna sniffles and wipes her tears away, taking a deep breath. James gently pats her hand before placing a kiss on their newborn son's cheek. James must admit that he enjoys having another baby around. But it has been agreed that there will be no more pregnancies for Jenna. Jake is their fourth and _final _child. They have two sons and two daughters. That's enough for them.

The ceremony seems to go by rather slow, but the time for Trevor and Kenzie to say their vows finally comes. Trevor's vow is mostly a confession. He admits that he had fallen for Kenzie not too long after they met and he mentions how afraid he was to tell her because he didn't wanna risk losing a friend.

In Kenzie's vow, she talks about not being sure about marrying him at first, mostly because she thought that it would weird out their friendship. But she finally says that she loved him all along, that she was just scared to admit it, and that she has fallen more in love with him over the past few months. Both vows are full of sincerity.

"They look so happy." Chris (Jenna's sister) murmurs.

"I know." Camille agrees.

"Do you, Trevor, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

James gulps heavily. It's Kenzie's turn. It's her turn to say...I do.

"Do you, MacKenzie, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kenzie grins. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The officiant says. "Trevor, you may now kiss your bride."

Trevor doesn't hesitate to pull Kenzie into a passionate kiss, while the crowd erupts in applause. The kiss seems to last forever, but the newlyweds finally pull away and begin walking back down the aisle. They greet all of their family and friends, smiling and laughing the whole time. Finally, Kenzie walks over to James, love in her eyes.

"So this is it," He breathes. "Mrs. Clark."

"No, this isn't it." Kenzie says, reaching for his hands. "I'm always gonna be your baby girl. You're never gonna lose me, daddy. Today, you only gained a son-in-law. We're still family, okay?"

"Yeah." James nods. "We are."

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Jenna says, reaching out to Kenzie for a hug. Then Jo hands Jake to his big sister and she cradles him in her arms, talking to him in a sweet voice. James feels a strange mixture of joy and sadness at the moment. Seeing Kenzie wearing a wedding dress, a ring on her finger, holding her baby brother...she'll be a fantastic mother one of these days.

"I guess we'll see you guys at the reception." She tells them.

"See you there, hon." Jenna smiles. Kenzie hands Jake to James, then takes Trevor's hand and they walk back down the aisle. James and Jenna are so proud of the woman that Kenzie has become. She has become everything they wanted her to be. A kind, caring, smart young lady with a heart of gold. She's gonna do great things. They know it.

"Ready to party?" James asks his wife.

Jenna giggles. "Let's go!"

So they begin walking back down the aisle with their fellow guests, prepared for a big time celebration.

* * *

**Well, that was a lighthearted final chapter of Family Affairs! My next story, Play With Fire, will probably be posted tomorrow:) Thank you all so much for the reviews on this story! I always love hearing from you guys and I am so glad that you have enjoyed the How To Love franchise. The HTL series is very special to me and I always love writing about James, Jenna, Kenzie, and friends:) **

**Review! :D**


End file.
